


Deviant Inside - Connor x OC / Reader

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Hank's daughter joins him in his efforts to stop the deviants. But what happens when his daughter has such a high influence on the RK800's software instability? When Gavin gets too close... Does Connor standby and do nothing or does he really start to think for himself? (Rated M for future smut - Warning will be in chapter title)





	1. Assholes and Androids

**Connor x OC (or Reader) - Just imagine yourself or your own OC in these situations! (AU)**

Hank's daughter joins him in his efforts to stop the deviants. The RK800 android: Connor is their last chance to help put a stop to deviancy once and for all. But what happens when a certain Lieutenant's daughter has such a high influence on the RK800's software instability? When Gavin gets too close... Does Connor standby and do nothing like his protocol orders him to? Or does he really start to think for himself? **(Smut will ensue if it is wanted in the future!)**

(If you have any requests for what could happen in the future of this story then please don't hesitate to ask!)

**Shoutout to ' _xxneverxlosexhopexx '_  - For being my inspiration to write Detroit fanfiction! :) Love your Connor x OC story!**

**This chapter is just to set the scene! There will be more Connor x OC/Reader moments in the upcoming chapters!**

-x-

**_November 1st 2038_ **

"Lieutenant Anderson!"

Hank groaned at the sound of a certain android's voice, "What do you want, Connor?"

"I have obtained news of a new detective joining our case. Do you know what their expected time of arrival is?" Connor questioned with his hands behind his back.

"God, why do all you androids have to be so formal?"

"I apologise if I do not meet your requirements, Lieutenant. It is just a part of my program," the android glanced around the precinct, scanning for any possible signs of the new detective. He looked back to Hank, "I don't mean to intrude. But in order for me to get any further in this case I am inclined to know what time he will be here."

" _She_ will be here soon," he then suddenly stood up from his desk and walked towards Connor. Face to face he said, "But don't go getting too close to her, Connor. I'd appreciate it if you would only talk to her if it is absolutely necessary."

Connor went through a couple thought processes before he nodded, "Of course, Lieutenant," Hank glared as he pushed past the android and headed towards the Captain's office. Connor then proceeded to scan around the precinct.

"You know, you really shouldn't let him talk to you like that," a voice came from behind the RK800. Connor turned around to find the source. He was greeted by an outstretched hand, "Lara. I'm the detective here to help with the deviancy case."

Connor scanned the woman before speaking whilst eyeing the hand, "Lara Anderson. Daughter of Hank Anderson. 5ft 6. Date of birth: 27th of August 2017, making you twenty one years of age," he then cautiously shook Lara's hand.

"Daughter of an asshole," Lara smiled, "Do you do that to everyone you meet? Scan them?" she said as she withdrawed her hand.

"Considering we are going to be working with one another, I wanted to know as much information about you as possible to help understand you more clearly. I apologise if it was an invasion of privacy."

"That's okay..." she paused, "My dad told me he was working with an android but he never told me a name."

He nodded slightly, "Connor. I was sent by Cyber Life in order to contain the deviancy that is running throughout Detroit. It is good to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Connor."

-x-

Connor had been called to the captain's office. He excused himself before walking away. Hank exited the office just as Connor entered.

Connor? An android? From afar you would have never have guessed. Lara thought that he was definitely cute for an android, that's for sure. Somewhere in her mind she hoped that he didn't have that LED in the side of his head. But she soon brushed that thought away as Lieutenant Asshole approached her,

"Stop staring at the android,"Hank spoke, "You are to go nowhere near that thing unless it's necessary."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in about two years. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do," Lara glared, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't call androids 'things'."

"I'm not the one who made them outta plastic. They don't feel fear. They don't feel pain. They are nothing to me."

"Without Connor you would be completely lost in these investigations. One day," she paused, "One day you will understand," she finished as she walked away from him and headed towards the break room.

-x-

_"Hello, Connor."_

_Connor nodded, "Amanda."_

_She spoke with a blank stare, "I see you have started to work with a new recruit. Lieutenant Anderson's daughter."_

_"Yes. I am positive that she will be a great addition to this investigation."_

_Amanda looked annoyed, "Don't let her interfere with anything, Connor. She is bad business."_

_"Bad business?" he questioned, "I'm not quite sure I understand, Amanda. My apologies."_

_"Let's just hope I don't have to do anything that I will regret..."_

_Connor tried to process what Amanda had said. But it was no use. For the first time in forever... He felt..._

_Confused._

-x-

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Lara Anderson herself," Lara sighed as the familiar voice approached from behind, "Haven't seen you since we solved that Red Ice case."

"Reed," she stated as she stood from her seat, "Still here? I'm surprised they haven't fired your ass yet."

"And I'm surprised they've recruited you again," Gavin said, "What is it this time? Homicide? Kidnapping?"

"Deviancy."

Gavin groaned, "Get out whilst you can. Androids are fucking worthless. Let me handle 'em. I'll rough 'em up a bit and they're gonna wish they never disobeyed a human."

With a glare Lara responded, "Fuck you, Reed. Androids are just as important as humans, I can't even begin to understand why most people have a problem with them."

"Are you serious?" he asked, "How can you even say that androids are equal to us? They are plastic. They aren't in control.  _Especially_  not that fucking RK800 asshole." Out the corner of Lara's eye she could see Connor sitting at his assigned desk. She felt like she had to at least  _try_  and defend him and the rest of the androids out there.

"He has a name you know..." she mumbled, "Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she walked past him and out of the break room. All she wanted was peace and quiet... and all she got was a complete asshole.

"You'll see, Anderson!" Gavin called, "You'll see that androids are nothing but scrap."

She tried to ignore him... she turned the corner and saw Hank leaning against the wall with his arms folded, "You know you shouldn't talk to Reed like that. He is an asshole sometimes but you don't want to get on the Captain's bad side this early on."

Lara rolled her eyes with a sigh, "I just- I just don't know why you  _and_  him don't like androids..."

He shook his head slightly as he looked down at the floor, "You know why I hate 'em. I don't have to tell you again."

"I think it's time to move on from it, dad. You can't seriously still be blaming all androids for what happened. I moved on so why can't you?"

Hank looked directly at his daughter, "Well..." he paused, "I don't completely blame androids for what happened. I'm just in a bit of a state right now, Lara." After a few moments of silence, he pushed himself off the wall before walking towards her. He pulled the girl into a hug, "It's good to see you again, by the way."

A light smile appeared on the Detective's face, "You too, asshole."

**(A/N): Next chapter will be up straight away! Connor x Reader/OC moments will definitely start to pick up soon!**


	2. Deviants and Protesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has to get in between a deviant and a certain Detective in order to keep everyone calm...

**THIS DOES FOLLOW THE DETROIT STORY BUT I AM ADDING IN MY OWN LITTLE TWEAKS HERE AND THERE! THERE WILL ALSO BE A SIDE STORY GOING ON ASWELL!**

(This is kind of more filler-ish? Suggestions for side stories and/or things you want the characters to say to eachother are welcome!)

-x-

"Lara: With me. Connor: stay in the car," Hank instructed.

Connor tried to persuade, "Lieutenant, if you don't mind. I feel like it would be best for me to accompany you inside."

"And I feel like it would be best if you stayed in the car. I don't want you contaminating the crime scene. And as you can see..." he gestured outside the window, "There are anti-android protesters around."

Lara glared at her father, "Let him come. Connor is just as important in this case as we are," Hank groaned in annoyance, "Please, dad. At least let him try. I give you permission to kick his ass if he does anything wrong and I will personally kick the ass of every single one of those protesters if they try anything," she said whilst grinning towards Connor.

Hank got out of the car as he spoke, "Do what you want..." he then headed towards the house on the dark and rainy street, "But don't come crying to me if your little plastic toy gets damaged!" he called back.

Lara leaned forward in the backseat as Connor looked back at her, "Thank you, Detective. I will try my best to solve this deviancy case."

After placing her hand on his shoulder she told him, "No problem, Connor. We're a team and we have to stick together. I will continue to fight for your rights."

"You don't have to do that, Detective. I am just a machine."

She patted his shoulder once more before getting out of the car, "I know we've only known each other for a few days but... That doesn't make me care for you any less, Connor. Without you, this case would go down the drain."

-x-

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

Connor shook his head slightly as he stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him. He watched Lara head towards the house, passing multiple cop cars and officers on her way. She glared at the protesters before looking back at Connor. She wanted to make sure that they wouldn't try anything funny with him. Connor scanned the area and saw a 74% chance of making it past the protesters without raising any alarms or suspicion. He took a step forward before double-checking his scans... after he was certain that it was okay, he began to head towards Lara.

It's only a 26% chance of getting called out by the protesters so he had nothing to worry about.

"What are protesters doing here so late at night anyways? Don't you have anything better to do? It's raining! Go home!" Lara spoke to the protesters before continuing to walk past them.

"We are here to express ourselves!" one of them replied.

"NO MORE ANDROIDS! NO MORE ANDROIDS!" the rest continued to chant.

Connor walked by the protesters without looking at them. He tried to act as calm as possible. He wasn't scared or anything like that... He's just a machine... He's not supposed to feel fear.

"Hey!" a protester shouted, "Tin can!" he approached Connor followed by the rest of the crowd, "You're not welcome in these parts," Connor tilted his head as he stopped in his tracks and stared at the protesters. He glanced towards his destination before he decided to ignore the group and continue walking, "Hey, plastic! I'm talkin' to you!" the leader of the protesters stood in front of Connor effectively stopping him in his tracks, "Maybe you should leave... before things get violent."

"You would only damage me. And then you would have to pay a small fortune for all my bio-components," Connor stated.

"You think you're a smart ass, eh?"

"I think I am many things. But a smart ass is not one of them."

The man took a threatening step towards the android, "You break him. I'm takin' you in," Lara said as she finally approached the protester, showing him her badge. He looked over his shoulder to see the Detective glaring at him, "Now if you would kindly move out of the way before  _I_  have to get violent."

The man looked back at Connor, "You're lucky, dipshit. If she wasn't here, you would be nothing but scrap rusting away on the side of the street," he paused, "The next time you even think about coming around here alone... We will take you apart and sell you off." Connor's LED flickered between yellow and red for a brief moment before returning back to blue. The protester reluctantly backed away.

"NO MORE ANDROIDS! NO MORE ANDROIDS!" they all continued to shout as Connor passed by them.

"I will never stand for people like that. Androids deserve so much better," Lara grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the house. The sudden hand on his caught him off guard.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

Connor had never met a human like this... One who saw androids as equals...

-x-

Police barriers guarded the house as they approached, "No androids allowed," an officer spoke.

Lara showed her badge to him, "He's working on this case with me and Lieutenant Anderson," she pushed past him, dragging Connor close behind.

As the two entered the house, the foul smell of rot hit the Detective hard, "Took ya long enough," Hank said as he spotted the pair, he had his arms folded as he glanced down at the dead body below him.

Lara let go of Connor's hand as the android bent down to get a good scan of the body, "Well I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I had to tell some protesters to piss off. Connor would be nothing but nuts and bolts on the street if I hadn't have waited for him."

Hank shrugged, "It would have been fixed anyways. Or a new version of it would have been sent to us by Cyber Life..."

Before she could reply to him, Connor spoke up, "Carlos Ortiz. Twenty eight stab wounds," he straightened his tie after he stood up.

"Yeah... The murder weapon's over there if you wanted to check that out," Hank nodded.

Connor had identified that the knife didn't have any fingerprints so the suspect was most likely a deviant. He had investigated in the kitchen and somehow managed to work out that the deviant might have just been trying to defend itself.

"Err... Connor?" Lara questioned as he dabbed two of his fingers in some weird blue substance on the side of a wall. Connor then moved his hand towards his mouth, "Connor, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Connor soon removed his fingers from his mouth before wiping them on his shirt, "Sorry, Detective. I should have explained. That is just my way of analysing substances that are found at crime scenes. Very efficient."

She raised an eyebrow as she tried to process this, "O...kaaaay..." Lara then glanced around the kitchen, "And what did you find out exactly?"

"Thirium."

"Thirium?" Hank questioned as he entered the room, "What's that?"

"You call it blue blood. It's what powers androids' bio-components."

Connor explained that the majority of 'Thirium' at the scene had faded but he could still see it by scanning the area. He went around the bottom floor of the house searching for anything that could be of use.

The Detective folded her arms as she glared at the Lieutenant, "What?" he asked.

"What exactly do you even do at these crime scenes?"

"I do my part," he tried to defend himself, "I bring a lot of help to these situations!"

"The only thing you bring is the smell of alcohol and drugs," she muttered as she walked away from him.

-x-

"Detective Anderson!" Connor exclaimed as Lara approached him. He was just exiting the downstairs bathroom.

"Connor? You found something?" she wondered.

He nodded before pointing up towards the attic, "I have detected some Thirium."

"Really?" she replied, "Give me a boost?"

"Boost?" he asked.

"Lift me up!" she motioned up towards the attic.

He gave the Detective a sceptical look, "I'm not so sure if that is a wise idea, Detective. There is a 13% chance of me dropping you as you try to climb."

"Gonna have to take that chance. We're on limited time here."

Connor shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Detective," He then walked away towards the kitchen before returning moments later with a chair, "I'm going up there to investigate. I would highly recommend that you stay down here where your father can keep an eye on you."

"Really, Connor? I don't need that old asshole watching my every move! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't doubt that," Connor assured, "You can join me once I have made sure that it is safe." He then placed the chair on the ground before standing on it.

-x-

As Connor set foot in the attic he heard shuffling coming from the back of the room. Moments later Lara quickly appeared by his side, "Can't get rid of me that easily, Connor." she whispered as she sent him a wink.

"I would recommend that you wait for backup, Detective," he replied.

"Backup isn't really my style," she said as she aimed her gun ahead of her, walking slowly towards the back of the attic, "Stay close to me, okay? I'll protect you if anything happens." She looked over her shoulder at Connor and gave him a warm smile.

The android still couldn't believe how much the Detective treated him like he was an actual person. He felt like he had a small short-circuit within him everytime she had treated him as her equal over the past few days.

With a small shake of his head he whispered, "I think it would be best if I went first, Detective. Afterall... You are only human. I can take a lot more hits than you."

She sighed, "Connor," she paused, "By now you know that I see you as my equal. So I will take a hit for you if I have to. It's my job to keep you safe."

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

Connor's LED flickered yellow before returning to blue. He now felt like he was even more obligated to keep her out of harms way.

Lara walked on ahead anyways despite Connor's protests. The android followed behind her.

Continous shuffling came from the back of the attic, making Lara wary of her surroundings. Connor kept as close behind her as possible.

The Detective almost jumped out of her skin as a figure ran past her. She almost jumped again when Connor placed his hand on her arm, "Are you okay, Detective? I am perfectly fine with going on ahead first if that is what you require."

Lara let out a breath as Connor's hand lingered on her arm just too long, "I'm fine, Connor. I got this. Thanks." she gave him a reassuring smile before continuing her walk, Connor's hand leaving her arm in the process. Lara quickly shook her head trying to rid the smile off of her face.

The figure that had scared her beforehand now jumped out from behind a box, in turn making Lara almost fire her gun, "Careful there, Detective," Connor said, "We need it alive." Her heart clenched when Connor called the deviant an 'it'. Surely Connor would see his own people as _actual_  people.

"Please," the deviant began, "He was going to kill me. I was just defending myself." Lara lowered the gun slightly as she observed the deviant.

"Lara?! Connor?! What the fuck is going on up there?!" Hank called, "I swear to fucking god, Lara, if you're fuckin' a robot up there I will beat you and that piece of plastic's ass!"

Lara raised her eyebrow as she looked at Connor, "For fuck sake, dad! We aren't doing anything like that!" she exclaimed.

"What does he mean by fucking a robo-"

"This is not the place for that conversation, Connor!" she stated before looking back at the deviant. She then glanced at Connor once more and whispered, "You know, Connor... Maybe we shouldn't tell them where he is." The deviant's eyes lit up.

Connor looked at her in confusion, "That is against my protocol. And I'm 99.765% percent sure that the Captain would not like you going against orders. And I am also 95.432% sure that the Lieutenant would 'kick our asses' as he puts it."

"Please," the deviant said with a shaky voice, his LED staying a bright red, "I promise I will leave the city and you will never see me again."

"Lara!" Hank called again, "You two are spending an awful long time up there! If you aren't down here in exactly one minute, I'm coming up there myself!"

Out of nowhere, the deviant lunged forward at Lara, effectively catching her off guard. He swiftly took the gun from her and aimed it at her head whilst his arm made its way loosely around her neck, "Woah, what are you doing?!" Lara exclaimed.

Connor's LED went yellow as he took a step forward, "Okay, okay. Let's just stay calm," he could see the deviant's stress levels rising, causing Lara to have a 63% chance of surviving.

"Okay, what is actually going on up there?!" Hank shouted. Connor could hear the worry lacing his voice, "I'm coming up there whether you like it or not!"

"No, Lieutenant!" Connor called back to him, "Leave this to me! You will only raise the deviant's stress levels!"

"Oh, shit, it's here?!" the Lieutenant exclaimed. He then said that he was going to get backup.

Connor put his full attention onto the deviant, "Now I want you to put the gun down. And come quietly."

He shook his head, "No. They're going to take me apart. I can't let that happen."

Lara tried to stay as still as possible in order not to startle the deviant, "Connor..." she said, "Don't hurt him. Let him go."

Connor glared at the deviant, his own LED slowly turning red, "Let Detective Anderson go this instant. I promise, I won't let the humans hurt you." The deviant's stress levels bagan to lower.

Suddenly, without warning, Hank appeared behind Connor, "Hey, what the fuck?" he instantly drew his gun and aimed it at the deviant, "Let her go, asshole."

Connor quickly stood in between Hank and the deviant, "Please, Lieutenant. Put the gun down."

Hank shot a glare at Connor, "Are you kidding me? I'm not just gonna sit here and allow my daughter to be shot."

"I won't let that happen. I can assure you," Connor's LED flashed between yellow and red as he turned back around to look at the deviant. He had to wait for the right moment to strike, "Everything's going to be all right. The Lieutenant here is just scared, okay? He doesn't want to hurt you."

"'Scared?!'" Hank exclaimed.

The deviant's stress levels started to decrease, making Connor's LED go to a dim yellow. The deviant's hand on the gun shook slightly. Connor scanned the situation: Probabilty of survival for Lara was now 89%... And Connor was going to have to deal with it now.

Connor quickly turned and snatched Hank's gun from out of his hands. He then turned back around to face the deviant at almost lightning pace and fired at the android's right leg, making him falter. Connor then dropped the gun before lunging forward and grabbing onto Lara's arm, pulling her away from the deviant. Connor's LED soon changed back to blue once he was sure that the Detective was officially out of harms way.

He kept her behind him as Hank quickly picked up the gun and aimed it at the deviant, "Drop it." Hank instructed. The deviant shook before realising that his own chance of survival was slim. The deviant reluctantly dropped the gun to the ground.

"Is everything all right up there, Lieutenant?!" an officer called from below.

"Just peachy..." he replied. Hank was holding himself back from shooting the deviant square in the face. He approached the deviant before turning him around and quickly handcuffing him, "You fucked up, pal. Shoulda come quietly," he then quickly looked at his daughter who was still standing behind Connor, "You okay, Lara?"

She let out a sigh before nodding, "Yeah. Just fine." Hank nodded and pushed the deviant in front of him.

As the Lieutenant walked past Connor and Lara he stopped, "I gotta thank you, Connor. I'll try and refrain myself from calling you just a piece of plastic from now on." Lara smiled at her father as he slowly made his way out of the attic with the deviant with the help of some officers on the ground.

Connor turned to look at Lara, "Are you sure you are well, Detective Anderson?"

She nodded, "Perfect. Thanks to you, Connor. Without you I would most likely be dead." She let out a nervous laugh.

"I will assure you that next time, Detective... I will not allow you to get into a situation like this again."

Lara continued to smile up at him before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you, Connor," she paused, "Now lets go before Hank threatens to kick our asses again." She then headed towards the exit of the attic.

The RK800 android was left alone in the attic as his LED flashed yellow. He tried to process what was happening inside of him. His systems seemed to be on high alert. Some would consider him as absolutely dumbfounded.

He tried to calm his system down as he finally left the attic, picking up Lara's gun along the way.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

-x-

**Thanks for reading! :) (Sorry if I don't constantly update! I am currently doing a lot of college work and working on Connor x Gavin and Kara x Ralph videos on the side! Once I have finished college which will be in about a week or two, expect regular updates!) SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!**


	3. Gavin and Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets into an argument with Lara whilst Connor is busy doing actual work.

**Enjoy!**

Hank was currently attempting to interrogate the deviant. He wasn't getting anywhere. Connor, Lara, Chris and... Gavin were watching through the glass.

"Fuck it, I'm out of here..." he exclaimed, standing up from his chair. He left the interrogation room and soon appeared by Lara's side, "We're wasting our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothing out of it!" Hank sat down in a chair and looked through the glass at the deviant.

Gavin leaned on the wall, "Could always try roughing it up a little. After all... It's not human."

Connor quickly jumped in, "Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it. And that wouldn't make it talk," it still hurt Lara on the inside to hear Connor calling his own people 'it', "Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

"Okay, smart ass..." Gavin took a step forwards toward Connor, "What should we do then?"

"I could try questioning it," Connor said after a moments thought. This made Gavin let out a laugh.

Lara glared at Gavin before looking at Hank, "What's the worst he could do, dad?" she asked.

Hank nodded slightly before sighing, "You're right. What have we got to lose?" he took a short glance back at Connor, "Go ahead. Suspect's all yours," truth be told, Hank was just annoyed of Gavin's shit at this point. He wanted Connor out of the room so Gavin couldn't continue.

Connor turned towards the door and placed his hand on the scanner in order to exit. As the door opened, Lara quickly stopped Connor in his tracks by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck, Connor."

  He gave her a slight smile and nodded, "Thank you, Detective."  

-x-

As Connor sat down opposite the deviant, Gavin decided to open his mouth, "Why do you even bother sympathising with a piece of plastic like that, Lara?"

"Gavin..." Hank groaned, "Do you really need to have this conversation now?"

"I was just curious," he replied, "Well, Anderson?" he looked back at Lara.

She folded her arms and glared at him, "Why wouldn't I sympathise? His people are treated like shit here in Detroit and they deserve better. That's all." Hank groaned once again - he knew that this was only the beginning of a heated argument. Chris just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them. Hank and Chris tried their best to focus on the interrogation that Connor was inducting.

"Oh, come on!" Gavin continued, "It's a fuckin' piece of plastic! I'm highly certain that they don't even know what the concept of 'equality' is."

"Maybe they would understand the concept better if humans weren't such assholes to them."

"Lara," Hank said, "Stop it."

"Why you tellin' me to stop!?" she exclaimed, "You better tell him to stop before I kick his ass!"

Gavin smirked, "Feisty."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Gavin?" she questioned.

"All right! That's enough!" Hank stated, "Gavin. Shut the fuck up. You talk to my daughter like that again, I will give Connor permission to shoot you."

"Like that fuckin' plastic toy will do that!"

Lara rolled her eyes, "If Connor is uncomfortable with doing it, I'll do it myself."

"I'd like to see you try, Anderson!" Gavin replied.

"You want to fucking fight, Reed? I swear to god I will take this outside if I have to."

Hank groaned for the 100th time, "Please! Can you two just shut up?!"

"What you gonna do? Ground me?"

"If you don't quit runnin' your mouth I will get you kicked off this case, Lara." Hank stated.

"Ha!" Lara replied, "Only me and Connor help with the investigation. You wouldn't be able to get anywhere if I was gone..."

-x-

Connor had finally finished interrogating the deviant. He got all the information he needed... Well... He still didn't fully understand what rA9 was but that was a whole other case he didn't want to look too much into at the moment.

"Thank, God..." Hank muttered, "Don't think I would've survived another second with these two fightin'." he referred to Gavin and Lara.

Gavin and Chris approached the deviant, "Don't touch me!" he exclaimed as his handcuffs were removed.

"Is it a good idea to be touching the deviant?" Lara wondered.

"Don't talk to me, Anderson." Gavin replied.

"Oh, please don't start another argument..." Hank mumbled.

Connor's LED flickered between blue and yellow, "Detective Anderson is right. If you continue to touch the deviant its stress levels will rise. Causing a high chance of self-destruction."

"Shut up, plastic. I'm not gonna listen to the likes of you." Reed continued, "Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I-I'm trying!" he replied.

"If it self destructs we won't get anything out of it!" Connor tried to explain.

"Can it, dipshit!" Gavin stated.

Connor went through his thought processes before walking towards Gavin and Chris, he moved the two out of the way, "I can't let you do that. Leave it alone. Now."

"I warned you asshole!" Gavin quickly aimed a gun at Connor.

Lara's quick thinking made her draw her own gun and aim it at Gavin, "Drop the gun, Gavin."

"You're seriously defending this thing?!" he questioned, "It's just a machine!"

"That's enough, Gavin..." Hank said.

Gavin glanced at the Lieutenant, "It's just a piece of plastic! Come on Lieutenant! You know it's nothing!"

"I said..." Hank aimed his own gun at Gavin, "That's enough." Gavin then looked between Hank and Lara, before resting his eyes upon Connor once more.

"Fire that gun and I swear, Gavin..." Lara said, "I won't hesitate to shoot you." Connor's LED was on a dim yellow as he glanced at Lara through the corner of his eye. Gavin continued to glare at the trio, "I haven't killed anyone before... But I will do it if you harm Connor in any way." Connor's LED faded into red.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

Finally. Gavin put his gun down and stormed out of the room. Both Lara and Hank lowered their guns, "Let it follow you out of the room... And there won't be any trouble." Connor assured Chris. He let out a sigh before sending a nod towards the android, allowing the deviant to follow him out of the room.

Once the deviant had left the room, Lara noticed Connor's LED going from red to yellow and then finally back to blue, "You okay, Connor?" she asked as she walked up to him.

Connor nodded, "Yes, Detective. Thank you." he said before looking at Hank,  "Thank you too, Lieutenant." Neither Lara nor Hank had expected the android to thank them.

Hank cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeah... Whatever." he then turned and left the room.

"You shouldn't have done that, Detective." Connor spoke with a calming, "You could've been put in harms way."

She shrugged in response, "I couldn't let Reed hurt you. I promised that I would have your back." she gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

"Thank you again, Detective."

Lara rolled her eyes and finally said with a laugh, "Please, Connor. You can call me Lara."

-x-

For some reason Connor couldn't stop staring at Lara as she worked away at her desk. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and he didn't know why. His systems had never felt like this before.

Hank tried to pretend like he didn't notice. But after a while he decided to lean over to Connor's desk and click his fingers in front of his eyes, "Stop. Staring. Connor." he said with a warning in his voice.

Connor's eyes fluttered, his LED flickering yellow in sync, "Sorry, Lieutenant." he looked back at his screen and distracted himself  with deviant case files. Hank wasn't liking the android's recent behaviour at all...

Hank then looked over at Lara. He noticed that she kept on glancing towards Connor. He swore that he told the both of them to not get too close to eachother. They seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Hank wasn't like his daughter's recent behaviour at all....

"She better not be falling for a fuckin' android..." Hank mumbled to himself. At this point in time Hank would've rather had Lara falling for Gavin... okay, maybe not... but still... an android?

Both Hank and Connor's attention was caught by Gavin who was strutting towards Lara's desk, "Hey, Anderson..." he said smoothly, "You. Me. My place tonight. Dinner."

Lara raised an eyebrow at him before leaning back in her chair and folding her arms, "You serious, Reed? I don't know what part about me threatening you with a gun a few hours ago tells you that I have a thing for you."

He sat on the edge of her desk, "Come on, Lara. I'll make it worth your while." he winked.

Lara groaned and inwardly cringed before standing, "Not now. Not ever." she stated before heading towards Connor's desk, looking over to Hank in the process, "Please tell me we have a case to go and investigate. Anything to get away from Detective Dickhead over there." she said.

Connor briefly glanced at Gavin before focusing on Lara, "I have not been informed of a case we could work on, Dete- Lara." he corrected himself. This caused her to smile.

"I'm sure we could find something to work on." Hank quickly inputted.

After a few moments, Lara sighed, "I'm gonna go get a coffee. You two want anything?"

"You know what I like, Lara." her dad said. Yes. She did know how he preferred his coffee.

"Connor?" she questioned.

"I... Don't really have the need to intake beverages, Lara." he explained.

"Yeah, but surely you can still have them. For... Pleasurable reasons."

He gave a slight nod, "I suppose I could try... 'Coffee'."

"Perfect!" she beamed, "I will make it how I like it. Trust me, Connor. You won't be dissappointed."

-x-

After she had finished preparing the three coffees, she placed them on a tray and began to leave the break room.

"What? None for me?" Gavin asked as she passed him. She flipped him off. She was then greeted by a sight she didn't expect to see.

"Dad!? What the hell are you doing!?" Lara exclaimed as she quickly put the tray of coffees on Connor's desk. Hank had his hands on Connor's collar and had him up against the nearby wall.

"This plastic asshole thinks he can talk to me the way he does! I won't stand for it!" Lara thought that Hank would have least stuck to his promise of not calling Connor 'plastic' anymore...

Lara gently placed a hand on her father's shoulder, "Please just... put him down. We can work this out."

After a few moments he sighed before lowering the android.

"Erm..." an officer approached, "The AX400 we've been looking for has been spotted near a conveniant store if... you wanted to check that out?"

Hank nodded, "Give me the details on the way out." he picked up his coffee as he walked away with the officer, "I'll meet you two in the car." he called back.

Connor placed his hand on the girl's shoulder making her turn around to look at him, "You really should let me save you sometime instead of you putting yourself in danger for me."

She shook her head before leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Never gonna happen. Now come on. Let's have you try this coffee before we leave." she grabbed his hand and pulled him round to his desk.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***


	4. Coffee and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androids 'cannot' get hyper... And the RK800 is 'supposed' to focus on the mission and nothing else...

(A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OFTEN! Literally coming to the end of college and I have so much work to do! Will definitely be more consistent in these updates in a week or two!) SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! Whether it be fluffly, angsty or smutty ;) Enjoy!

Connor eyed his coffee before looking out of the back window of the moving car. At least his abilities allowed him to keep a steady hand whilst the vehicle was moving at a fast pace.

"Not gonna drink that, Connor?" Lara asked as she looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

He went back to eyeing the coffee once more, "Like I said earlier, Detective. I'm not required to intake beverages as such."

"Ah, shut up, Connor and just fuckin' drink it." Hank pushed as the car came to a stop.

Lara smacked Hank around the back of the head, "Don't force him if he doesn't want to!" He just groaned in response as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him. Lara then caught a glimpse in the mirro of Connor taking the smallest of sips of the coffee. His LED was spinning yellow as he tried to process what he had drank.

A few moments later he instantly looked at me through the mirror with an expression of shock, "This beverage is 81% sugar!"

"Eighty one percent?!?!" Hank exclaimed.

"What?!" the woman questioned, "I like sweet things!"

"Eighty one percent is way out of line, Lara!" her father continued with anger.

"I am 99.99% certain that this coffee is not good for your health, Lara." Connor stated.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, "You like it though, right? Don't deny it."

Silence.

"Yes." he mumbled with a slight nod before taking another sip, "At least sugar doesn't affect my systems. At least androids can't get, what you humans refer to as, 'hyper'."

-x-

"We're gonna catch a deviant!" Connor exclaimed as he burst out of the car, instantly running towards the convenient store with his LED constantly flashing a bright red, "Nothing can stop me now!" He would've looked like a deviant if anyone saw him now.

Hank slowly turned his head to look at his daughter, "This is one hundred percent your fault..."

"He did say that androids can't get hyper."

"Well it was obviously mistold some information by Cyber Life! Don't ever give it sugar again! It acts likes a goddamn child!"

"Okay! Okay!" she replied before getting out of the car, closing the door behind her. Hank followed, closing his door.

He then went to close the door that Connor left open, "The fucker spilt the rest of the coffee all over the back seat!" he exclaimed before slamming the door shut in frustration. Lara tried to supress a giggle, "This isn't funny, young lady! If that little shit does anything else like this again, I will shoot him!"

Moments later, Connor exited the convenient store and walked slowly towards the pair, "The man in there doesn't like androids..." he muttered.

-x-

Hank had spoken to the convenient store cashier about the AX400 deviant. He said the deviant tried to steal food and a stuffed fox toy.

"The toy must've been for the girl." Lara stated. Connor nodded in agreement.

Rain started to pour as another cop car pulled up. Hank walked over and started talking to another officer.

Lara stayed next to Connor, "You okay, Connor?"

"Perfect, Lara. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you did tell me that androids can't get hyper... And then you proceeded to run down the street like a lunatic." she smiled as she folded her arms.

Connor smiled back before folding his own arms, "The contents within the beverage fried some of my circuits, causing my behaviour to alter. Everything is stablisied now, though."

"Wouldn't have you any other way, Connor." she nudged his folded arms with hers before walking towards Hank.

"What are you gonna do with that thing?" the officer looked over towards Connor.

"That 'thing' has a name." Lara glared at him.

Hank rolled his eyes, "I have no idea." he spoke to the officer, ignoring Lara's comments. Hank then began to walk back towards Connor, Lara grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"When are you gonna realise that he is more than just a machine?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not having this conversation with you, Lara." he pulled away and continued his walk. She followed slowly.

As Hank spoke to Connor, Lara couldn't help but look at the android the whole time. She seemed fascinated by the way the rain matted his hair slightly and trailed down his features.

She thought that the heavy rain made him look cuter in some weird way... If that was even possible.

-x-

Connor had insisted on going into the abandoned house alone. He supsected that the deviant was close by. As he entered the house, he saw an android standing alone in the centre of the room. A WR600 model with broken features, dried Thirium stained onto his cheek.

"Have you seen an AX400 model?" Connor questioned as he roamed around the ground floor, keeping an eye on the android's stress levels.

"No. Ralph is alone. Ralph hasn't seen anyone." he twitched. Connor walked towards the staircase, noticing that the WR600's stress levels were high.

He began to climb the stairs before looking back at the WR600, "Is there anyone upstairs?"

"No. Ralph is alone. Ralph doesn't let anyone in." he was telling the truth.

There was only one place left to check... Connor peered underneath the stairs... "Quick, Kara!" Ralph suddenly jumped on Connor, allowing the deviant and the girl to escape through the back door.

-x-

"Connor!" Lara approached him as he quickly made his way under the fence.

"The deviant! Did you see which way it went?!"

She shook her head, "No, I-"

"It went that way!" an officer walked over and pointed, "Towards the train station" Lara quickly broke into a sprint. Connor easily caught up and passed her.

Connor almost managed to catch the deviant before it climbed a fence and headed towards the heavy traffic. Lara stumbled forwards before grabbing onto the fence for support, trying to catch her breath.

Hank somehow managed to catch up, "Ah, shit..." he breathed out, "That's fucking crazy." he referenced the deviant and the girl as they made it half way across.

"I can't let it get away!" Connor announced as he tried to climb the fence.

"Connor!" Hank grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I have to go after it!"

"Don't, Connor. You will get hurt or killed and I really don't want to see that happen." Lara tried to reason with him.

After a few moments, Connor shook his head, "I can't take that chance!" he broke out of the Lieutenant's grasp and climbed the fence swiftly.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY V V V***

"Connor!" Lara called after him as he slid down the hill towards the traffic. He started to dodge the cars. She narrowed her eyebrows as she quickly climbed the fence, too quick for her dad to even attempt to stop her.

"Lara? What the hell are you doing?!"

"I can't let him get hurt, dad!" she called back as she put her focus on Connor.

"Connor!" Hank shouted causing the RK800 to turn and see Lara beginning to dodge traffic, "You let my daughter get fucking killed I swear... I will have Cyber Life shut you down for good!" That caused Connor's LED to flicker yellow. No. He wasn't afraid to shut down. He wasn't afraid to  _die_. Right?

The RK800 android quickly glanced between the deviant, who was now nearing the other side, and Lara. 34% chance of survivablity. That was way too low but... He took another look at the deviant... He had to complete his mission... Nothing else mattered right now.

As he looked back at Lara, the chance of survivabily began to drop drastically all the way down to 11% as an oncoming truck headed her way. 

Screw the mission. There was no way he was going to be the cause of the Detective's death.

He ran back towards where Lara was - His LED a hard red. She tripped over a small stone that had made its way onto the road. Connor acted fast as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the middle section of the road, safely, just before the truck managed to hit her.

The woman was in a daze as Connor scanned her over, holding her in his arms, "Lara, are you okay?" he questioned. He noticed blood had began to soak through the sleeve of her arm. He assumed that a car had grazed her on the way by.

She nodded and spoke with a shaky voice, "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. I'm good." she paused, "You could have caught deviant. I would have been fine."

He decided to tell her, "You only had an 11% chance of survivabilty, Lara. I couldn't standby and watch you get injured or worse, die." his arms had tightened around her on instinct.

_Why was he doing this? He was an android. Not a deviant. Never a deviant. No. That wasn't going to happen. He just had a mishap within his software, that's all. Nothing Cyber Life can't fix._

Connor then undid his tie and proceeded to wrap it  gently around Lara's wound. He gave her a smile once he had finished.

Lara quickly put her arms around the android's neck and hugged him, the thought of her almost dying running through her head, "Thank you, Connor."

"I-It was nothing, Detective. Really." he said as he stood up, pulling Lara up with him.

_Stuttering? Why was he stuttering? He wasn't supposed to do that. No. Again. Just a mishap. Cyber Life will fix it._

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

_Cyber Life will fix it._

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

_Cyber Life might be able to fix it._

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

-x-

More officers had arrived to calm the traffic, effectively blocking off the road momentarily so Connor could carefully lead Lara back to safety. He had a protective arm around her as they made their way back over to Hank.

Hank quickly pulled Lara away from Connor and into a hug, "Jesus Christ, Lara! You scared the shit out of me!"

She patted his back in response, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Don't ever fucking do something like that again. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

Lara pulled away with a smile, "I'll try my best to stay out of trouble from now on."

Both Lara and Hank then looked towards Connor, he had his hands behind his back as he stared at the duo. Hank finally gave in and sighed, "Thank you, Connor. Thank you for saving Lara instead of going after the deviant. We'll have plenty of chances to catch her again."

Lara raised an eyebrow at him, "'Her'?"

"It!" he shouted, "I meant 'it'!"

"Sure you did..." Lara smirked. She then looked back at Connor before kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks again, Connor."

Connor felt his fans speed up, trying to cool down his systems. His LED continuously flickering blue/yellow/red. What was happening to him?

The glare that Hank sent Connor didn't go unnoticed as the trio walked away and headed back towards the car they arrived in...


	5. Heavy Rain and 'Kind-Of-Kisses'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara isn't answering her door... But why?

"Hey!" Hank exclaimed as a man pushed past him, "Watch where you're going FBI... What are you doing around here anyways?"

Connor watched from afar as continued to play with his coin. He saw the man pull out an odd looking pair of sunglasses before he put them on, he then proceeded to put a glove on as he continued to talk to Hank, "My apologies Lieutenant. I was tasked with coming here to Detroit to work on the deviancy case. I understand that you and your daughter are involved. And so is an android."

"Oh, yea?" Hank began, "Well what if I don't want a nosy agent like you helping with the case?"

"Whether you like it or not, Lieutenant... I will be doing work on the side for this case. I will let you know if I have anything to go on in the next few days."

"Yeah, Yeah... Whatever." the FBI agent quickly left the precint as Hank approached his desk. Connor leaned back in his chair and tilted his head as he looked at the Lieutenant.

"I scanned the FBI agent but I couldn't get any information. Those glasses..." Connor went through everything, "Those glasses stopped my systems from scanning his facial features."

Hank sighed as he looked over at Connor, "Those FBI guys with all their fancy tech. Can't get my head round it."

"If you don't mind me asking, Lieutenant..." Connor said, "Do you know what kind of glasses they are? I can't seem to find any information on them in my memory banks."

He shrugged, "I don't know... ARI, I think?"

Connor nodded. Yes. ARI. Of course. ARI glasses had been upgraded quite well in the past few years and only a select few FBI agents were able to obtain them.

"Another question, Lieutenant."

"Ask away..." Hank grumbled.

"What was his name? I would like to know in order to find out more information about him. It would greatly help me in this invest-"

"In this investigation. Yeah, yeah." Hank leaned back in his seat, "I think it's Jayden. Only ran into him once before. Smug bastard. Wears those shades around thinking he's cooler than everyone else. I didn't get a first name. You're better off asking the Captain for a full name."

Connor continued to go through the deviant cases. Hoping something would pop up out in front of him. Anything that could help him get to the bottom of what causes deviancy.

It suddenly clicked in him that something was off... Something wasn't here in the precinct... Or rather 'someone'.

"Lara." he said, "Lara. Where is she, Lieutenant?" his LED turning into a dim yellow.

"After the scare yesterday, I managed to convince Fowler to give 'er a day off." Hank explained, "She's at her place takin' it easy."

Connor's metal heart ached slightly. He felt like he had to be there to protect Lara at all times. A part of him thought that Lara was what mattered... Not the mission.

He continued to show signs of deviancy day after day... He had to supress these 'emotions' as soon as possible... Before Amanda has to get involved. He couldn't take the risk of putting Lara in danger. Who knows what Amanda is capable off.

Hank finally broke the silence, "I guess... You could go and see how she is doing. She might need something."

"Are you sure, Lieutenant? What if we need to hunt down a deviant?"

"Then I will come and get both you and Lara." he assured.

Connor narrowed his eyes, "I need to know that you are 100% sur-"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "I am one hundred percent sure! Now get your ass outta here before I change my mind." The android stood with a slight smile and began to walk away, "Hang on, kid." Hank said causing Connor to turn around and look at him. The Lieutenant start to search through the drawers of his desk, "Ah. Here." he said as he tossed Connor the keys to his car, "Take my car. You know the address, right?"

He nodded before asking, "Are you su-"

"If you ask 'Are you sure?' again, I will make you walk in the rain." Hank paused before sighing, "It's the least I could do..." he actually sent a genuine smile towards the android, "For saving Lara yesterday."

Connor nodded, "I would do it again, Lieutenant. I appreciate this." he then began to walk off.

"I will get a taxi over if I need to!" Connor looked over his shoulder and gave him a short wave before finally exiting the precint.

Hank really hoped he wouldn't regret trusting an android...

The Lieutenant was confused for a moment as Connor ran back into the precint, he headed towards the break room. A few minutes later, Connor walked towards Hank.

"Coffee." he said, "Just the way you like it." Connor then turned and this time he was destined to leave the precinct, with his own cup of coffee in his hands.

"You better not be drinking anything with sugar in it, Connor!"

"No promises, Lieutenant."

-x-

Connor parked just outside of Lara's house. He exited the car, locking it behind him before heading towards the front door of the house. He knocked once. Twice. Three times. No answer. He resorted to using the doorbell. He buzzed it for about ten seconds before he waited... Still no answer. 

His LED soon switched to red. Something wasn't right here.

He knocked a few more times just to be sure.

What was this that he was 'feeling'? Worry?  
No. He needed to stop these emotions right now. They couldn't overcome him. He isn't a deviant.

He then decided to actually open the door... It was unlocked.

Okay. He was  **worried**.

The house was dark. The only light that was on was a lamp on the messy coffee table in the living room.

He shut the door behind him as he called out, "Detective Anderson?!" he scanned around, hoping to find any sort of trace of her, "Lara?!" his LED remained red as he ventured deeper into the house.

Connor saw various picture frames of Lara and Hank. And some with Lara, Hank and Lara's mother.

He then decided to head down a hallway, perhaps she was in her room? It was a one story house so it wasn't too hard to get around. He was quite clean despite the mess of files all over the coffee table.

A soft blue light coming from the inside of a slightly ajar drawer caught the android's attention. He cautiously opened it to find...

An LED?

What was an android LED doing in one of Lara's drawers? Connor's own LED flashed between yellow and red as he tried to process all the possible reasons... His LED returned to red as he returend the LED he had found back to the drawer.

He would have to ask Lara about that at some point... If he ever found her...

"Lara?!" he shouted again.

He searched the bathroom first. Nothing.

The last room, what he assumed was Lara's bedroom, was where he found her... "Lara!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her body. She was lying on the floor next to the bed.

She was unconscious and she had severe dehydration. The blood coming from her wound she recieved yesterday also seemed to be dripping again.

Connor leaned down and picked up Lara, carefully placing her on the bed. He put a hand to her forehead and felt the heat radiating from her.

His mission was now to make sure Lara was properly taken care of. He headed into the kitchen, flicking on the light. He then searched around for a glass before heading to the sink and getting water. He analysed it to make sure it was the perfect temperature.

He rummaged through her cupboards to find some pills to help get her fever down. He quickly returned to the bedroom, placing the glass and pills onto the nightstand.

He then needed to go to the bathroom and find something to clean and bandage Lara's wound with...

-x-

As he was finishing up with her wound, Lara stirred and groaned. He smiled as he tightened the bandage around her arm, "How are you feeling, Lara."

"C-Connor?" she muttered before she looked around to try and get her bearings, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and found you unconscious on the floor. I detect that you are heavily dehydrated and you have a fever coming on. I've also bandaged your wound." he leaned over to grab the water and pills before sitting on the edge of the bed once again. He placed a pill between his fingers before holding it up to Lara's mouth, "Open. You need these and water." she reluctantly opened her mouth as she took the pill. Connor then carefully held the glass to her lips to allow her to drink, "I thought you said you were going to the hospital last night. To get your wound looked at."

As she gulped down some water she spoke, "Decided not to. Thought it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well... It plays a part in your current condition." Connor said, making her drink some more water, "We need to get your hydration levels up if you wish to function correctly."

Lara didn't think she could call Connor cuter. He was definitely a thousand times cuter right now. Helping her like this. Helping a human even though most humans are assholes towards androids.

"Why are you helping me?" she looked directly into Connor's eyes as she asked.

He paused before answering, "I... I don't know. I just... I feel like I have to protect you. Protect you from everything and everyone. You're the only human I have met who treats us as equals. I believe I owe you my respect."

Lara reached up with one of her hands to cup Connor's cheek, "Noone deserves to be treated the way you are treated. Android or not." Connor sub-consciously leaned into her hand, smiling at her.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

He isn't a deviant. Definitely not. Not even close.

Lara took quick glance down towards Connor's lips. Connor mirrored her actions. Her hand remained on his cheek as she sub-consciously started to lean forwards, Connor mirroring her actions once again.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

That caused Connor to jump back, his LED yellow as he tried to process what the hell was happening inside of him. This SHOULDN'T be happening to him. What was wrong with him? Why was he malfunctioning like this?

A few knocks came from the front door once again, before the doorbell went off.

"Lara?! Connor?!"

Hank.

Connor nodded towards Lara before standing up from the bed and leaving the room.

He quickly went to the door and opened it to be greeted by the Lieutenant, "I have two things to say to you, android." he took a step towards Connor, "One: There's a deviant nearby that we need to check out. Two: Why the  **FUCK**  is there a dent in the back of my car?!"


	6. Rooftops and Sumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor saves Lara again...   
> Hank is a cockblock again...  
> Connor is definitely not a deviant...

"Don't leave that thing here!" the man who had just given Hank his burger said. 

Hank wanted to get food before other officers gave him the all clear to go to the nearby apartment and check out the deviant.

Hank chuckled, "Not a chance. Follows me everywhere." He stated as he made his way towards a table. Connor looked between the man and Hank before heading over to the table, "See..."

Hank began to eat. Connor soon said, "Enjoy your meal, Lieutenant."

He nodded, "Thanks."

After a few moments of silence, "Detective Anderson was quite eager to join us on this case, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, well... In her current state, she wouldn't be very efficient." he paused, "And I don't want her gettin' hurt. She isn't in the right mind."

Connor liked it when Lara was around. When she helped him and Hank in the investigations. But he understood the Lieutenant's reasoning. He nodded, "It would be best for her to get her hydration levels and sleep levels to the required point before she were to return."

Hank nodded, "Read my mind." he continued to eat.

Connor went over the whole deviant issue that was at hand. It was just errors in their software... There were no real emotions involved. Machines don't feel.

The android soon asked, "When I was chasing that deviant... Why didn't you want me to cross the highway?"

"'Cause you coulda been killed!" Hank explained, "Lara would never talk to me again if I didn't at least try to stop you!" he paused, "And I... Don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment..." he said, unsure. Connor smiled for a brief moment before ridding of the smile as fast as possible.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?" Hank nodded before Connor continued, "Why do you hate androids so much?"

"I have my reasons..."

Connor decided to not ask more about his hate, "Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" he changed the topic.

"Hell no!" Hank quickly replied, "Um, actually, yea... Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?"

"CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

"Well, they fucked up." Hank stated.

_At least Lara likes his voice and face..._

"My daugter..." Hank began, "You er... How are things between the two of you?"

"I'm not sure I understand, Lieutenant."

"You two just seem... weirdly close already." A part of Hank really didn't want Lara getting attached to the piece of plastic. He was going to have to go back to CyberLife one...

Connor nodded, "She... Respects androids. So I am just simply returning the equal amount of respect. Don't worry, Lieutenant. I will protect your daughter at all costs from these deviants."

"Oh, yeah?" Hank raised an eyebrow, "And what happens if you turn into a deviant yourself, huh?"

Connor quickly shook his head, "N-No." he  _stuttered_ , "No. That won't happen. I am an RK800 model. Extremely advanced and far from being able to turn to deviancy."

Hank didn't believe him one bit..."Ever dealt with deviants before?" Hank questioned.

Connor's LED went red as he remembered the incident, "A few months back... a deviant was threating to jump off a roof with a little girl. And I failed to prevent it..." he looked away from the Lieutenant for a brief moment.

"Well..." Hank smiled at him, "I guess you saving my daughter has made up for that." This time, Hank decided to change the topic, "So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?"

Connor nodded, "I know you graduated top of your class..." he continued to go through a list of things he knew about the Lieutenant, "I think working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenge... But, adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features."

His led flashed between yellow and blue, "I have just been given the all clear for us to go and check out the suspected deviant. It's only a few blocks away. It might be best if we go and have a look now." he started to walk towards the car, "I'll let you finish your meal. I will be in the car if you need me."

-x-

_"Connor."_

_"Hello, Amanda."_

_She gave him a cold stare, "How are things going with your relationship between you and the Lieutenant?"_

_"The Lieutenant isn't too fond of androids. But he is trying his best to work alongside me."_

_Amanda didn't like that. She didn't like that Connor was getting too close to Hank. And she especially didn't like the fact that Connor was getting too close to **Lara**._

_"The Lieutenant..." she spoke, "What approach do you wish to take when it comes to the Lieutenant."_

_"I will continue to keep up the friendly approach. Getting to know him more and by gaining his trust will really help out in this investigation."_

_Her stare turned into a glare._

_She finally asked, "And what of the Lieutenant's daughter? Miss Anderson?"_

_His LED went yellow._

_"I... have established what seems to be a friendly relationship with her already. With her trust it is easier to participate in these cases."_

_Amanda knew._

_Amanda knew that Connor was getting closer and closer to deviancy everyday._

_"It is quite a shame that you didn't catch the deviant on the highway..."_

_"I... Should have been faster, Amanda. I apoligise."_

_She shook her head, "You chose to save Detective Anderson." she was not happy, "If you continue to let her get in the way of things, I will have you brought back to CyberLife and shut down. A new model will take your place._

_Connor actually decided to reason with her, "If I hadn't gone back for her she would have died!"_

_"And that would have been one less problem I have to deal with. With her gone this investigation would be easier to complete."_

_"If Lara goes then the Lieutenant won't be willing to work. It is near impossible for an android like myself to complete this case alone."_

_A few moments later, Amanda continued, "I want you to focus on the mission, Connor." she ordered, "Don't let the Lieutenant or that girl get in your way. I don't want to have to get Cyber Life involved... Unless I absolutely have to."_

_He knew what Amanda was cabaple of. She has... 'disposed' of people in the past. People who were getting in the way of investigations..._

_"Understood, Amanda."_

_"Don't disappoint me, Connor."_

-x-

"Connor!" Hank called, "You run outta batteries or something?" he looked at Connor who was still standing in the elevator.

"Sorry, Lieutenant."

"...Well do you plan on staying in the elevator?"

"No!" Connor stated, "I'm coming."

Connor quickly left the elevator and followed Hank down the corridor, "You know I'm still pissed about the fact that you dented my car. I'm not gonna let this drop."

"I will pay for the repairs, Lieutenant." he assured, "I didn't see the child behind the vehicle at the time."

"You hit a child?!" he exclaimed, "How fast were you fucking going for the kid to make a dent?! And is he alright?!"

"The child is in perfect health. He was riding a hoverboard at the time and the board must have managed to come up and hit the car."

"Jesus..." Hank mumbled, "I'm surprised they didn't shut you down for good after that."

The android smiled, "Luckily the child was quite fond of androids. So he decided not to tell his parents."

"Lucky you..."

After a few moments of silence, "Can I drive your car again?"

"No."

-x-

"What are you waiting for?!" Hank ordered, "Chase it!"

They had found an apartment filled with birds. There was an LED in the sink along with some Thirium.

The deviant had jumped from the attic onto Connor and now the RK800 was chasing it across rooftops.

He somehow managed to find himself riding on top of a moving train.

He chased the deviant through greenhouses and gardens and more concrete rooftops. Suddenly, as he made his way onto yet another rooftop, the last person he expected to see appeared next to him.

"Hi, Connor!" Lara exclaimed as she climbed a ladder up towards him.

"L-Lara?! How-"

"Can't talk now, Connor! We got a deviant to catch!" she ran ahead. Connor quickly behind her. 

Connor could hear Hank behind them, "Connor?! What the fuck is Lara doing here?!"

Lara made her way through through the tall corn, Connor continued to try and catch up. Somehow, Lara had managed to catch up to the deviant and as Connor emerged from the corn he saw the deviant throw the Detective over the edge of the roof. She quickly grabbed onto the ledge to keep herself from falling.

42% chance of survivability.

Connor didn't even need to think. He dashed towards the edge of the building and pulled Lara up, "Are you okay, Detective?" he asked as he sat down on the ground next to her, putting his hands on her cheeks and scanning her over for any injuries.

"Yeah." she nodded, "Just had the wind knocked out of me a bit there."

"You could've been killed, Lara." he said, "You were supposed to be at home waiting for your fever to go down." he moved one of his hands from her cheek to her forehead, "Your hydration levels have raised but not sufficiently."

Lara placed her own hand over the one of his which was still on her cheek, "And yet here I am... Able to catch up with deviants just fine."

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

He said quietly to keep himself calm, "Don't do things like that again. Especially went you aren't at your optimal stage."

She nodded, "Got it." she leaned forward just like she had back at her house... But she quickly resorted to kissing him on the cheek as Hank suddenly appeared.

_Cockblock much?_

"Jesus Christ, Lara!" Hank breathed out, "You're supposed to be fucking resting at home!" Lara pulled away from Connor and stood up, he followed.

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"You are not." Connor corrected causing the Detective to glare at him, "Your hydration levels are still in need to fixing and your fever has not completely gone."

"You should listen to the android, Lara. It knows more than you."

"I don't have to listen to a fucking piece of plastic telling me how to look after myself! I can make my own decisions!"

***LARA - V V V NEUTRAL***

She then walked away and headed down the nearby staircase. Connor's LED turned yellow.

Hank took a step towards Connor and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for saving, Lara... Again. She'll soon learn to not get herself in so much unnecessary danger..." he then turned around and headed down the stairs, "Come on, kid! Back to the station. We will catch the deviant another time..."

***HANK - ^^^ FRIEND***

Connor followed quickly behind him, "I am sorry, Lieutenant. I should have been faster. I would have been able to catch it if I was faster."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Hank reassured, "Between me and you... Lets just put the blame on Lara for this one..."

"Understood." Connor smiled.

-x-

_"I am not happy, Connor. This is becoming a recurring theme." Amanda spoke, "Miss Anderson is not your main priority."_

_"I  understand, Amanda. I will try to distance myself from the Detective.  She is proving to be an anomaly in this case."_

_"I'm glad you agree, Connor. If you continue to put Miss Anderson above the mission... I will dispose of her and then you."_

_"Of course, Amanda."_

_"Try to keep a neutral relationship with the Lieutenant. I'm sure he will be of some use during this investigation. The Detective is just too reckless when it comes to the cases."_

_"Understood."_

_***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY V V V*** _

-x-

Connor and Lara sat in the backseat of a taxi, on the way to Hank's house. Connor looked out of his window. Lara looked out of hers.

Finally the woman sighed before looking over at Connor, "I wanted to say sorry for yesterday... for calling you plastic, Connor. You know I don't see you as that. I was just angry."

"Understood, Detective. I am just a machine. So you calling me 'plastic' is just a simple fact."

"N-No. You're more than just plastic."

"Correct. I am also made up of metal and wires and Thirium which in turn powers my bio-components. I am not offended by your words. Androids don't take offence."

The taxi pulled up outside of Hank's house... "Connor-"

Connor instantly opened the door and stepped out of the taxi. Lara sighed before following him out. As the pair walked towards the house Connor stated, "We have to leave as soon as possible once we get the Lieutenant."

"What case are we even working on?"

"I will go over the details with both you and the Lieutenant at the same time." he knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing. He rang the doorbell. Nothing. He rang it a second time. Again. Nothing.

"Maybe we should check around the back." Lara suggested.

"Do you not posess a spare key?"

She shook her head, "Dad doesn't want me 'invading on his privacy'." Connor nodded before walking round the back of the house, followed closly by Lara.

Connor peered in through one of the windows that wasn't covered by a curtain... He saw the Lieutenant lying on the ground in his kitchen, "Lieutenant Anderson!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, god is he okay?!" Lara asked with complete worry.

Connor scanned him before breaking the window with his elbow, "Unconscious." he stated. He started to think that this was a running theme throughout the family... Connor then jumped through the window and landed on the floor. He was immediately confronted by a dog, "Easy... Dog..." he said in alarm, holding a hand up, "I'm your friend, see? I'm here to save your owner."

"Sumo!" Lara exclaimed as she climbed through the window, Connor shuffling out of the way before standing up. The dog started to bark with excitement. She bent down and stroked his head, "Good to see you, buddy."

Connor ignored the interaction and made his way over to hank before crouching down. He scanned him and saw that the heavy intake of alcohol was the cause of his unconsciousness. 

There was also a revolver on the ground.

"Lieutenant Anderson!" he tapped his cheek. Hank groaned as he remained on the floor.

"How is he?" Lara asked.

Connor nodded, "He should be fine. Just need to sober him up so he will be fit to join us on this case."

This time, Connor slapped his cheek, "It's me Connor" Connor then helped the man stand, "I'm going to sober you up for your own safety."

"Hey! Leave me alone you fuckin' android!" Hank slurred, "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. But we need you." Connor stated. Lara folded her arms and try to stifle her laughter as she watched the scene play out, "Thank you in advance for your cooperation." the android said as he managed to get Hank to his feet.

"Hey! Get the fuck out of here!" Hank continued. He groaned loudly as Connor started to walk him to the bathroom, "Sumo! Attack!" Sumo barked in response, "Good dog... Attack!" he commanded again, too drunk to even realise what was happening.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this drunk." Lara said, "You need any help with him, Connor?"

He shook his head as he rested the Lieutenant against the wall whilst he opened the bathroom door, "No, Detective. I will be just a moment."

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Hank confirmed. Lara then headed over to the couch and sat down, Sumo jumped up next to her and rested his head in her lap.

Connor then helped the Lieutenant off the wall and walked him into the bathroom, "Come on, Lieutenant." he muttered.

"Oh, leave me alone you asshole! I'm not going anywhere!" he didn't put up much resistance as Connor lead him to the bathtub, "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned. Connor put him on the edge of the bath, "I don't want a bath... Thank you." he mumbled.

Connor pushed him back as he tried to escape, "Sorry, Lieutenant. It's for your own good." he then proceeded to swith on the shower. Cold water. The Lieutenant began to shout, begging for the android to turn it off.

Once Connor had switched the water off, the Lieutenant started to breath heavily before asking, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. Your daughter and I couldn't find you at Jimmy's bar so we decided to come here.

Hank groaned as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the tub, "Jesus... I must be the only cop in the world... that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin' android... Can't you just leave me alone?"

Lara then appeared, leaning on the doorframe, "No. You are a required part of this case. You are coming with us whether you like it or not."

Connor added, "Lieutenant... You should-"

"Beat it, you hear me! Get the hell outta here!" Hank exclaimed as he stood up. He almost fell back down but Connor caught him, carefully lowering him back down into the tub.

Connor nodded at him, "I understand..." he turned around, ready to leave, "It probably wasn't interesting anyway. A man found dead in a sex club downtown... Guess they'll have to solve the case without us." he caught Lara's gaze. She smiled at him. Connor refrained himself from smiling back.

"You know..." Hank began, "Probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air... There's some clothes in the bedroom there."

Connor looked back at him, "I'll go get them." He exited the bathroom, making his way past Lara avoiding eye contact. 

Her heart hurt for some reason. He wasn't talking to her like he used to for some reason. He has been avoiding any sort of eye contact or confrontation all day at the station too. Did it really affect his systems that much after she called him 'plastic'?

He returned to the bathroom with clothes, "Give me five minutes." Hank said.

"Sure." Connor nodded. He exited the bathroom and Lara closed the door.

"Connor..." Lara said as she followed him into the living room.

He quickly stated, "I'm going to look around." Lara sighed as she made her way back to the couch... Sumo was waiting for her.

He looked around the kitchen. He looked at the revolver and noticed it had one bullet. He learnt that Hank has suicidal tendencies.

He then found a framed photo of a boy by name of Cole Anderson.

"Cole." Lara said from the sofa, she knew he was looking at the photo, "My brother. Died a few years ago. I... distanced myself from my dad after it happened..." Connor's LED went yellow as he turned around and looked at Lara, placing the photo back onto the table in the process.

Connor made his way over to Lara and sat next to her. Her hand remained on Sumo's fur, "Do you wish to talk about it, Det-.... Lara?"

She smiled before looking at him, "No, Connor. Not now."

He nodded, "I understand. I hope I haven't caused you any discomfort."

She shook her head, "N-No. You haven't." After a few seconds of silence she sighed loudly, "What's wrong, Connor?"

"What's wrong?" he wondered, "Nothing. My systems are working perfectl-"

"That's not what I meant." she cut him off, "I mean... Why are you acting differently? You've been avoiding me all day. And... And you still can't even look me in the eyes." she stated as he tried to focus on his hands in his laps. He remained silent... "This isn't to do with the fact that I called you 'plastic' is it? Because like I said before, I really didn't mean it. Just you and my dad both complaining to me kinda fired me up, you know?"

This time he looked into her eyes as he spoke, "I believe you, Lara. I believe that you didn't mean it." he assured.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, moving her hand from Sumo's back to Connor's thigh, "Please tell me, Connor."

"I-"

The bathroom door opened quickly with a slam, "Right. Lets go. I need some fresh air as soon as possible." Hank stated, holding his head in his hands - Trying to focus on anything but his growing headache. 

Connor and Lara stood up, Sumo jumping off of Lara in the process and heading towards his bed, "We're ready." Lara told her dad.

Hank nodded, "Be a good dog, Sumo... We won't be long." he headed towards the front door and unlocked it before heading out.

Lara followed after him before saying, "Come on, Connor. Can't keep him waiting." she walked towards the car.

Connor finally smiled at her as she walked away. He soon headed towards the front door to leave.

His metal heart really needed to stop thumping so fast if he was going to be able to process things efficiently...

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***


	7. Jayden and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin continuously provokes Connor... Can Connor control himself?

"The sexiest androids in town..." Hank said as he exited, "Now I know why you insisted on coming here, Connor..." he clutched his head once more, headache still seeping through.

Hank had allowed Connor to drive to the Eden Club but that was the final time he was ever going to be allowed to drive his vehicle.

Lara exited the backseat of the car and Connor soon followed.

The trio made their way into the building. Lara and Hank both felt a tad bit weirded out by the whole scene. Connor stayed behind Lara and Hank as they spoke together.

The front area of the building showcased the different variations of androids anyone can rent. Connor began to analyse them, seeing if he could gain any sort of helpful information about how their systems worked.

"Connor! The fuck are you doing!?" Hank said causing Connor to quickly look towards him.

"Coming, Lieutenant."

-x-

They all reached the door where an officer was standing. He explained the situation to Hank.

"You seem... distressed, Lara." Connor said as he stood next to her.

She nodded, "This place is... strange." she looked around at all of the androids, "I dunno... Just makes me kind of uncomfortable. But I'll manage." she assured him.

"Good. That's... good." he paused before saying, "Just come and talk to me whenever you feel like that. I'm sure I can help in some way."

"Thanks, Connor." she gave him a brief side-hug before following her father into the room.

His metal heart hurt. He shouldn't feel any sort of pain whether it be mental or physical. But he definitely was feeling something.

Deep down inside of him he knew he had to betray Amanda. But the obedient side of him wanted to continue on with the mission.

"Helllloooo, Detective Anderson." Connor heard Gavin say as he entered the room.

"Reed." she simply said and sent a glare his way.

"Still hanging around with that plastic pet of yours, I see." he said, "The fuck are you doing here anyways?"

"We've been assigned all cases involving androids. Myself, Detective Anderson and Lieutenant Anderson." Connor explained.

"And Agent Norman Jayden." the man in glasses said as he entered the room, "Sorry I'm late." he said as he put a glove and began looking around the room.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Hank asked.

He sent a glance towards the Lieutenant taking off his ARI glasses in the process, "Like I told you, Lieutenant. I was assigned this case and I will be working on it whether you like it or not."

"Okay then... Weird glasses freak. But as you can see. We can handle things around here." Gavin said.

Lara glared at Reed, "Fuck off, Gavin. You're not welcome here."

"I'm glad that I'm not working directly alongside you all." Jayden expressed, "You all give off so much hostile energy towards one another."

"Can we just get this investigation started? Please?" Hank asked, his headache starting to pound again.

"Well, you're wasting your time here... Just some pervert who, uh... Got more action than he could handle." Gavin explained.

"We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind." Lara glared at him.

"Feisty as always, Anderson. The offer for dinner at my place is still out there." he winked at her.

Connor's LED went to red at that comment. His eyes burning into Gavin.

"Yea. Sure. Why not?" she said, folding her arms. Connor's LED started to flash red fast as he looked between Lara and Gavin/

"Really?" Gavin wondered.

"Hell no, Reed!" she shouted.

Hank sighed, "Oh, thank god..." he muttered. He thought there for a second he would have to smack his own daughter round the head for even thinking about dating Gavin.

"You're all disfunctional." Jayden stated, leaning against the wall with folded arms.

Gavin ignored the FBI Agent's comment, "Oh, come on, Lara!" he then caught the RK800 looking between Lara and himself, "Oh, this is precious!" he exclaimed.

"What? What is?" Lara questioned.

Gavin walked towards Connor, "Detroit's last saviour is becoming a deviant themself..."

Connor's LED would not stop flashing red and Lara noticed this, "I... I'm not a deviant!" She sub-consciously knew that Connor's stress levels were drastically rising.

"Reed. Back off." Hank warned. For some reason... Hank felt like he owed Connor. For saving his daughter on a number of occasions.

"The famous Lieutenant is defending an android? This is all new!" Gavin looked back at Connor, "Go on, plastic. Hit. Me."

"Connor. Don't." Hank ordered.

"I give you my full permission." Gavin said with open arms. Connor's LED remained red as he actually sent a glare towards Gavin, "Do it, plastic."

"Don't do anything, Connor! That's a fuckin' order!" Hank continued. Connor's hands twitched slightly...

"You know you want to, buddy..." Gavin purposefully tried to provoke him, "Do. It." he punctuated each word with a poke to the android's chest.

"Connor-" Hank began.

"Connor. Please don't." Lara cut him off, grabbing his arm to try and pull him away from Gavin, "You won't gain anything out of it."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Come on, Lieutenant! You must see what I'm gettin' at!"

"This was so much fucking easier when androids weren't a thing..." Jayden mumbled to himself, "We need to start this investigation at some point!" he started, "Can't you deal with your little... 'family' issues in private!?"

"Can it, FBI." Gavin said, "Lieutenant... You see it right?" he added, looking down at Lara's hand still on Connor's arm, "Is this the first ever human to fall in love with an android? How cute..."

Hank gave Lara a skeptical look... "N-No. I'm not in love with an android, Gavin." she quickly stated as she let go of Connor's arm, "That's fucking ridiculous."

Connor turned to look at Lara, "Ahhh..." Gavin started again, "I see it now... It's the first ever android to fall in love with a human." he then stepped forward to gain the attention of the android, "Ain't that right, plastic?"

"Gavin, leave him alone! Of course he isn't in love with a human!" Lara replied.

Silence.

"Well it ain't denying it." Gavin simply said.

Connor then had his input, "N-No. Androids aren't supposed to feel emotion. Love is out of the question. I-I... I am not in love with a human. This is simply a professional relationship."

"Ha, professional relationship... Yeah, well... Androids aren't supposed to st-st-stutter either." he mocked as he roughly pushed past Connor, "Fuckin' deviants..." he muttered, exiting the room.

His stress levels continued to rise as Hank spoke to him, "Hey, Connor... You all right?" 

His stress was at 91%. He knew he needed to calm himself down.

"I... I'm not a deviant." he tried to assure his partners, looking directly at Lara.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Jayden stated. He never had these kinds of problems back when he was working alongside Blake. He then put his glasses on and went over to the dead man's body on the bed, adjusting his glove in the process.

Lara took a step towards Connor and placed both of her hands on his shoulders, "It's okay, Connor. Gavin is just being a dickhead as usual. You don't have to listen to him." she tried to calm him in order to get his stress levels down. She was hoping that his the levels weren't anywhere near 100%. His LED was pulsing red.

"I'm... I'm not a deviant."

"I know you're not, Connor." she smiled, even though she wasn't totally convinced herself,  "Come on... We need you to help us deal with this case so we can stop the deviants." His LED slowly faded into yellow as she placed hand on his cheek in reassurance.

Hank watched the whole interaction...

He knew it...

His daughter  _was_  in fact... Falling in love with an android. A fucking android.

-x-

Connor, and Jayden, had both sussed that the victim was strangled to death. Rather than it being a heart attack.

The RK800 had managed to revive one of the Traci's present. She expressed that she wasn't alone and she wasn't the murderer.

His stress levels were still quite high but he tried to get on with the investigation as best he could.

"Woah, hey, hey, hey!" Hank exclaimed, "Connor, you're so disgusting! Think I'm gonna puke again..."

Connor explained that he did this in order to examine the substance in real-time. Lara stood there amused by her father's reaction. Jayden also laughly slightly at the confusion on the Lieutenant's face.

_**However, she will admit to herself that her mind briefly went to an unholy place as she watched Connor retract his fingers from his tongue...** _

Connor had the idea to go out of the room and check around for what the other androids might have seen. As they were leaving the room, Jayden stopped them, "We haven't been properly introduced." he looked towards Lara, holding out a hand, "Agent Norman Jayden. FBI. I hope one day we can all actually cooperate properly on this case together."

Lara smiled and shook his hand, "Detective Lara Anderson. Daughter of that asshole over there." Connor was not liking this interation at all... He didn't understand what he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted the FBI Agent to let go of Lara's hand.

Norman nodded before walking over to Connor, "It will also be a pleasure to work with such an advanced android." he held his hand out to the RK800, "Norman Jayden."

Connor slowly took the man's hand before shaking it, "My name is Connor."

"Good to meet you, Connor. You too, Detective." 

Jayden decided to give this android a chance...

-x-

Connor had asked Hank to rent out a Traci... he did not like that one bit but he finally decided to trust Connor. He complained about the price but still went along with it anyway.

The three finally ended up in some sort of storage area in the back. Jayden didn't want to be involved so he said he would go and file a report back at the station.

Lara had, at some point, grabbed Connor's hand as they made their way into the room. He insinctively squeezed her hand slightly as this caused his stress levels to severely drop. 

He had detected some Thirium on the floor and dragged Lara along as he followed the trail.

-x-

Hank, Connor and Lara had all been in a bit of mess with two Tracis. Both clearly deviants. The blue-haired one favoured in attacking Hank, whilst the other one attacked Connor - Lara tried her best to aid him.

Connor had somehow made it outside with the two Tracis. Hank and Lara trailed behind, panting. Connor ran after the two who were escaping over a fence, he pulled one of them down causing the other to jump on him and attack.

He was thrown into a wall and then onto the floor. He quickly pulled out his gun and turned around aiming it at the android who was about to attack him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he weighed out his options.

He thought about what Lara would want him to do... He actually  _thought_  about it...

After what seemed like hours, he lowered his gun slightly, his hands faltering. The blue-haired Traci watched the other one kick Connor down.

They vocally expressed why they had killed that man. And they also expressed that they actually felt emotion towards one another.  _Love_. A human emotion.

Connor's LED turned to a dim yellow as he tried to process the emotion. Why were androids starting to feel 'love'? He had never been so confused. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

His thought processors continued to whirr in his head as let, yet another, two deviants run away.

Was he becoming a deviant?

He stood up slowly as Lara appeared next to him, once again taking his hand in hers.

"Maybe it's for the best." Hank nodded towards him.

Connor shook his head, "I... I can't keep doing this, Lieutenant." he squeezed Lara's hand, "I've allowed too many deviants to get away. CyberLife will shut me down."

"We won't let them do that." Lara looked up at him, "We promise." Hank nodded in agreement.

"We best head back to the station." Hank suggested as he turned to leave.

Connor continued to look in the direction in which the Tracis ran... What if... What if he ran away? Ran away and became a deviant? He shook that thought out of his head as Lara stood directly in front of him.

His LED went red as he spoke softly, "Please, Lara... Please don't let CyberLife shut me down."

Lara was shocked at his words before she pulled him into a hug, "I won't. I can't."

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

*****LARA ^^^ FRIEND*** **


	8. Death and Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor confronts Hank in the park...  
> Hank has gun... But will he use it?

Connor watched the Lieutenant from afar. He was sitting on top of a bench looking out at the waters. He had alcohol in his hands.

Connor walked through the snow and headed towards Hank.

"Nice view, huh?" Hank began, "I used to come here a lot before..."

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?"

"Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?" Connor could tense that the Lieutenant was in a drunken state... When was he not?

The android folded his arms, "The photo on your kitchen table... Cole..."

"And I'm gonna stop you right there, Connor." he said, "I don't wanna talk 'bout it."

***HANK V V V NEUTRAL***

With a nod he then walked forward and looked at the waters himself, "We're not making any progress in this investigation... The deviants have nothing in common." he spoke with his back to Hank, "They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..." he slowly turned around to face his partner.

"Well, there must be some link." Hank stated.

"We know the deviants experienced an emotional shock. A violent trauma... Or a sense of injustice..."

Hank raised his eyebrow at 'emotional shock'.  _Hasn't Connor been going through many emotional shocks recently?_

"Those girls at the Eden Club sure had a reason to feel a sense of injustice."

A moment later Connor added, taking a few steps towards where he was seated, "You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant. Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?"

"A few things happened back there, Connor." Connor had some sort of idea of what he was talking about... "First of all... You... care for my daughter, don't you?"

"I'm protecting her, Lieutenant. Nothing more. I'm just an android. And androids don't feel anything."

"Bullshit..." he mumbled to himself, "You mentioned emotional shock... But that is exactly what you have been going through, Connor." he stood up and took a few steps towards the android. Connor's LED went yellow, avoiding eye contact with the Lieutenant, "Though you haven't really experienced any trauma... There are other emotions that have been floating around inside your head the past few days."

Connor shook his head, "You are mistaken, Lieutenant."

"No. You're the one who is mistaken, Connor." he began, "You look human... You sound human... But what are you really?"

"I am just a machine. A machine designed to hunt deviants. Humans have emotions. Androids don't have emotions."

Hank took a threatening step towards Connor, "Did you not give a shit when my daughter almost died on that highway? Or when she almost fell from that building? Was that just a part of your programming?"

Connor paused for a second.. Of course he  _gave a shit_ but... he was a machine. He couldn't show any signs of deviancy, "No. I was saving her to keep her working in this case. Without her, progress would be slow."

***HANK V V V***

"You piece of shit..." Hank said before quickly revealing his revolver and aiming it directly at Connor's head, "Are you afraid to die, Connor?"

Something triggered inside of Connor. What was this feeling?! Why was he feeling it at all?!

He took an instinctive step back which didn't go unnoticed by Hank. Hank knew that this android had some sort of emotion.

Traces of fear laced through him. He never wanted to admit that he actually had emotions coursing throughout him.

The emotions he has experienced so far that he recalls is: Hatred, Fear, Empathy, Worry, Jealousy,  Love.

Right now... He was scared. Scared for his life.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

_But he couldn't let it show. He couldn't appear as weak. He was a machine. Not a deviant._

"Well?" Hank asked, taking another step forward.

"N-No." Connor slightly regretted his choice, he kept his composure, "Like I have said before. I am a machine. And machines don't feel anything. S-So I am not 'afraid'."

Hank wasn't buying any of this, "What happens if I pull this trigger, huh? Nothing? Android heaven?"

It suddenly hit Connor just how scared he was, there would be nothing at all, "Nothing... There would be nothing..." but yet, he continued to keep his composure.

The alcohol ran through the Lieutenant's veins as his hand shook before dropping the gun down to his side.

***HANK V V V - HOSTILE***

He then reaimed his gun back at Connor's head.

Lara was going to hate him for doing this. But in his drunken mind, he didn't give a shit.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY V V V***

-x-

A loud knock came from the door which startled Lara. She was still shaken up from going to the Eden Club yesterday.

She turned the TV down before standing from the couch and walking towards the door, Sumo barked at her on her way, she opened the front door, "Con-"

"Hello, Detective Anderson." he said with his hands behind his back, "My name is Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife but I am sure you already know that."

"Connor?" she asked with worry, "What's... What's wrong?"

"My systems are all at their optimal levels, Detective. So there is nothing wrong." he entered the house, "I went to see if you were at home but I detected no life signs so I made my way here on foot."

"Something happened to you, Connor." Lara stated.

He nodded, "Correct. I am a new version of the RK800. I was created because my previous version had been destroyed."

"D-Destroyed?!"

"From what I managed to upload to my memory banks... All I can recall is Lieutenant Anderson shooting me, effectively destroying my components within my head. You might want to talk to him to get more information."

She was furious. But on top of that she felt worry and sadness. Was Connor completely refreshed? Did he have no signs of deviancy at all now? "Is that all you remember, Connor?"

"Well... I didn't have the sufficient amount of time to completely upload my memories. So all I remember is the Lieutenant shooting me... And then the past cases we have worked on where all the deviants escaped. But I can assure you, Detective. The next one will not get away."

"Connor, wait... What-"

"We should get going, Detective. Lieutenant Anderson is waiting for us at the scene of the crime."

She grabbed his arm just before he could leave, "Hang on. So you don't remember anything about me at all?"

"Nothing personal, no. But I am sure we can get to know each other again. Now come on. I have called for a taxi and it shall be arriving in exactly 34 seconds."

He didn't remember her at all.

He didn't remember her.

And he didn't remember his feelings.

-x-

"You fucking asshole!" Lara stormed towards Hank was waiting in the lobby of the Stratford Tower.

Connor managed to grab hold of her arms, effectively stopping her a few feet away from the Lieutenant, "What have I done now?" he asked.

"You know what you fucking did!" she exclaimed, "You shot him!"

"So what? It's here isn't it? Looks perfectly fine to me."

"He doesn't even remember me!" she tried to keep the tears at bay. The tears she had been holding throughout the entire taxi ride over.

A pang of guilt struck Hank, he didn't even know what to say, "Detective. We urgently need to head to the top floor of the building. We haven't got time for this." Connor explained.

She escaped Connor's hands before glaring at her father, "This isn't over." she then walked over towards elevators.

Hank looked at the android, "You really don't remember her?"

He shook his head, "I am afraid not, Lieutenant. But that is not what's important right now. What is important is this case. And this time... I won't let the deviant get away."

He walked on ahead towards the elevators. Hank just watched him.

Connor seemed to have been completely reset.

And Hank had never felt so guilty before.

-x-

As they exited the elevator, Connor went on ahead. Lara couldn't keep her eyes off him as he examined his surroundings, "He's like a whole new android. Nothing about Connor is left anymore..." she said.

"Yeah..." Hank started, "Look, Lara, I'm sorry... I fucked up and I was drunk and-"

"Lieutenant Anderson!" an officer approached him to give him the briefing.

-x-

After being introduced to Perkins, Connor walked around the room looking for any sort of clue.

"Agent Norman Jayden. FBI." Lara turned around to see Jayden holding up his badge to another officer, "I'm here to investigate." the officer nodded and let him pass.

"Thought we got rid of ya, Jayden." Hank said.

"Very funny, Lieutenant. I am going to continue with this case until it is complete." he fitted his glasses before heading to the roof.

"Fuckin' FBI..." he mumbled.

Lara still continued to watch Connor, "I... I just can't-"

"Maybe he'll come around, Lara. Just give it time." Hank tried to reassure her. She was ultimately pissed off at him. She had never been more angry before. 

Hank purposefully said "he'll"... He wanted to show Lara that he was trying to accept androids into his life.

He knew that Connor was different than most androids but... He feels like he might've fucked up Connor's chances of deviancy.

-x-

As soon as Jayden returned from the roof, Connor decided he wanted to head on up. He was obviously followed by Hank and Lara.

Once they reached the roof, Connor noticed some Thirium on the ground.

He immediately followed the trail.

It lead to a door which he promptly opened, only to be pushed by another android. The deviant then stumbled out, gun in hand.

**(A/N: THIS ANDROID IS NOT SIMON! IT IS JUST A RANDOM ANDROID THAT IS FROM JERICHO! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL MY INNOCENT SMOL CHILD!)**

Hank acted fast as he ran towards Connor, "Take cover!" he announced, pulling Connor up and away from the deviant.

The other officers on the roof began shooting towards the deviant who was now taking cover, "You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won't learn anything!" Connor expressed.

"We can't save it, it's too late. We'll get ourselves killed!" Hank replied. Lara drew her gun just in case she needed it.

Without warning, Connor quickly jumped out of cover and charged towards the firing deviant. He dodged all the shots swiftly before jumping over the cover and grabbing onto the deviant's arm.

The word 'JERICHO' instantly popped up into his mind.

Once he was back into reality, the deviant moved their gun and shot themself. This caused Connor to jump back and drop the deviant to the floor.

His LED pure red.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

"Connor!" Lara ran up to him, followed by Hank, "Connor, darling is everything okay?" she tried to calm him down.

"You all right? Connor!" Hank questioned.

"Okay..." Connor tried to process what had just happened.

"Are you hurt?" Hank asked with worry which shocked Lara.

"I'm okay..." Connor said with a shaky voice. A voice Hank and never heard. Lara had only heard it once back at the Eden Club when he asked her to protect him from CyberLife.

"Jesus..." Hank paced around as Lara remained in front of him, her hands on his shoulders, "You scared the shit outta me..." the Lieutenant continued.

"You sure you're okay?" Lara asked.

"I was connected to its memory..." he paused, looking down at the ground, "When it fired. I felt it die. Like I was dying." Hank looked over at Connor in confusion, he could hear the genuine fear in the android's voice, "I was scared." Connor finally admitted out loud.

Lara pulled Connor into a hug. Connor didn't know why the hug felt right, but it did... He put his own arms around the Detective.

_So Connor was afraid to die... The guilt inside of Hank continued to grow. He really regretted shooting him now._

_**I'm sorry, Connor.** _


	9. Thirium and Modules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has to remember Lara...  
> He just has to...

Connor and Lara had seated themselves in the Android chairs in the broadcasting room. Connor continued to rewatch the message from Markus on the big screen above him.

Lara had suggested waiting for his stress levels to go down before attempting to interrogate the three androids in the kitchen.

His LED was a slight yellow as he played with his coin, eyes still focused on the screen.

Lara was fascinated by his skills with the coin. She was still trying to process the fact that Connor didn't remember a thing about her though...

Hank stood nearby, leaning against the desk.

"I went into the kitchen to check on the androids." Jayden said as he approached, taking off his glasses, "It might be best for him to go and interrogate them now." he glanced at Connor before looking back at Lara.

Connor closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself, coin still moving between his fingers, "He's trying to get his stress levels down after what happened." Lara stated. Jayden nodded. He had heard the news of Connor feeling scared...

"Well, I'm going to head back to the station to quickly file all the evidence..." he smiled at Lara and she smiled back, "Take it easy, Connor." he added, "Have a good day, Lieutenant." Hank nodded.

"See you later, Jayden." Lara said, shaking his hand. He turned and left the room. She looked back at Connor and he had his eyes opening, directly staring at her. The coin stilled in his hands, his LED blue, "You okay now, Connor?"

"My... Systems aren't quite at their optimal levels but... I believe I am 96.77% sure that I am capable of interrogating those androids."

"Well, you can go in there if you're ready." she replied calmly, leaning forward to rub his shoulder with her hand. She didn't want him to spiral back into high levels of stress.

He nodded, "Yes, Detective. You have my thanks for helping me to get my stress levels down." he smiled.

Lara saw something his eyes. She hoped that he was on back on the course of remembering her...

Hank watched in silence with folded arms.

-x-

Connor paced back and forth, looking the three androids.

One of them was a deviant... One was working for Markus.

"State your model." he commanded the far right android.

"Model JB300. Serial Number 366 445 581."

Connor continued to ask questions... Making sure to look out for any signs of a deviant. A simple twitch would clearly show who the deviant was.

"One of you saw the attack on the surveillance cameras and said nothing. Which means there is a deviant in this room..." he paced, glaring at the three, "And I'm going to find out which it is..." his intent was to scare the deviant.

A glance. He caught it. The android on the left. The 'deviant'.

He looked at the android, "Why should all of you be destroyed if only one is deviant?! Turn yourself in or two innocent androids will be shut down because of you." he could tell that the deviant was trying hard not to react. He continued, "You're going to be switched off. We're gonna search your memory and tear you apart piece by piece for analysis."

Lara could hear Connor in the kitchen. She wanted to stop him so badly. She secretly wanted Connor to become a full deviant and join the androids' cause. She shook her head before walking away towards Hank.

"If you give yourself up... Maybe, I can convince the humans not to destroy you."

He knew it who it was. Definitely. 100%.

"You scumbag!" he grabbed ahold of the deviant, "I know it was you! You're just  _a_ ** _fucking_** _deviant_! Go on... Admit it!" the deviant stil didn't flinch. They were a fighter. Connor took a slight step back and without warning... He grabbed the deviant's regulator before twisting it and pulling it out.

"Bio-component #8551." Connor examined, "Regulates the heartbeat. Without this module... You will shut down in exactly sixty three seconds." he paused, "I could put it back but... You just have to tell me the truth."

Connor liked this. No. He loved it. He loved playing 'bad cop'. It gave him a thrill.

"Are you the deviant?" No answer. Connor finally gave in put the module back into the deviant.

As soon as the happend, the deviant grabbed onto Connor, throwing him against a nearby table. Connor struggled to prevent the deviant from taking out his regulator... The module soon flew out onto the floor along with a ton of Thirium.

The deviant then grabbed a knife and quickly shoved it through Connor's hand, pinning it to the table. Connor let out a groan in response.

***VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGE***

***BIOCOMPONENT #8456w MISSING***

***TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: 00:01:03***

Connor's visuals were static and he could barely see. He made out the deviant who was quickly exiting the room.

"L-Lara!" he groaned, his voice module slowly dying, "Lara...I need help!"

He quickly knocked over a nearby chair in hopes of someone hearing him. He then grabbed onto the knife that was lodged in his hand. He pulled it hard before it ripped out and fell to the floor.

His LED was red as he looked over towards his regulator. He began to slowly make his way towards it... he was on limited time.

-x-

Lara looked up at the screen of Markus. She knew she needed to find him. Maybe he could help Connor become deviant.

Hank nudged her, "Connor's been in that kitchen for quite some time. Overheard him playin' dirty cop." he chuckled. Lara nodded with a smile. She wasn't going to lie, she did enjoy Connor going 'dirty cop'. It made him seem like a badass.

-x-

Connor knocked over another chair along the way, he was so close yet so far...

-x-

"Did you hear that?" Lara questioned.

"Sounds like it came from the kitch-"

Before Hank could even finish his sentence, Lara ran for the kitchen.

As she entered she saw Connor's body laying on his back looking up. His LED flashing a dim red, "Connor!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him. Thirium was leaking out of him onto the ground. She quickly kneeled down and put his head in her lap, "Wh-What happened?" she asked, tears brimming at her eyes.

"D-Deviant..." he croaked out before pointing towards the regulator on the floor, "I-I don't want to shut down. I don't want to d-die. Not again." he pleaded.

Lara acted quickly as she leaned over and grabbed the regulator, she then immediately put it back in him, "I got you, Connor." she whispered, putting a hand to his forehead, "I got you, hon."

Connor soon took a deep breath, even though he knew he didn't need it. His vision slowly returned.

He quickly tried to stand but was pulled back down by Lara, "But-But the deviant-" he was cut off by a loud gunshot.

Hank then shouted, "Got it!"

Lara smiled down a Connor, rubbing his cheek as a tear trailed down her own, "Looks like my dad got him."

Connor carefully put a hand to his regulator before inspecting his fingers. Thirium covered them.

Lara felt like this would be the perfect time to kiss him... if it was  _ **her**_  Connor. But he wasn't... he just  _looked_  like him...  
What she would give to have her Connor back...

"You seem upset, Detective." Connor stated as he looked up at her, "Was it something I did? If so, I apologise."

She shook her head as she continued to stroke his cheek, "No, Connor. It's not your fault... it will never be your fault."

He gave her a skeptical look before placing his Thirium covered hand over hers which still remained on his cheek, "You miss him, don't you?" He wondered.

She nodded as her voice hitched in her throat.

"I'm still me, Lara." He said, "Same RK800 body. Just repaired. Same memories. Just some lost along the way." He continued, "Same visuals module, same regulator module..." he moved her hand towards each module as he spoke...

"Same voice module." he said as he put her fingers to his lips, kissing gently.

"C-Connor..." she stuttered.

"Just give me some time.... I'm sure I will remember all the wonderful things about you."

He smirked.


	10. Jealousy and Kamski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes over to Kamski's... He doesn't like it.  
> Connor goes over to Lara's... He likes it.

"Detective Anderson!" Jayden exclaimed as he approached her desk.

Lara looked up at him, "What's up, Jayden?"

He handed her a file, "Elijah Kamski." he began, "Former CEO of CyberLife. It comes to my understanding that he should have information on how androids turn to deviancy."

She swiped across the screen as she viewed the information on Kamski. She then nodded, "Thanks. I'll get right on booking an appointment with him."

"Already had your android do it." he explained. This caused Lara to glance over at Connor who was looking at a file with Hank nearby. Her heart dropped every time she saw him. It had been three days since he forgot her and he had not shown any signs of him remembering her at all...

"Will you be joining us?" she asked Jayden.

He shook his head, "I have to get back to Philidelphia. Have a load of leads there. I will be back in a few days though." he then handed her a piece of paper, "Call me if you need any help with the case here."

She nodded, "Thanks, Jayden." he smiled before walking away.

Lara returned to looking down at Kamski's file...

Something inside of her said that she wasn't going to like meeting him at all.

-x-

Hank exited the car first, leaving Connor and Lara in the backseat.

"You seem troubled, Detective." Connor said, hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this place."

He nodded, "I understand where you're coming from, Detective. But don't worry... I will keep you safe if necessary."

He winked at her before exiting the car, "We got this, Detective." Her heart fluttered as she turned a light shade of red. For an android who claimed not to be a deviant... He had really been showing himself in a whole new light the past few days.

Lara shook her head, quickly leaving the car. She then made her way over towards Connor and Hank.

An RT600 android greeted the trio, allowing them inside. She informed them that she would return once Kamski was ready to speak.

Connor's wink replayed in Lara's mind as she took a seat. Hank took the spare chair. Connor paced around the room, scanning his surroundings. Lara couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Nice girl..." Hank stated, leaning back in his chair.

Connor looked towards him, "You're right. She's really pretty." As he said the word 'pretty' he looked towards Lara and winked once again. He then headed over towards the giant Kamski portrait on the wall.

Lara raised an eyebrow at him, cheeks going red once again. He'd never called anyone or anything that before. She bit her lip as she looked down at her fidgeting hands.

Even though he forgot her... He sure seemed to remember some sort of feelings he had had towards her...

Hank soon asked the android, "So you're about to meet your maker, Connor... How does it feel?"

He slowly turned back around to look at the Lieutenant, "I don't know..." he said sincerely.

-x-

The RT600 android soon appeared and allowed them through the door. They were greeted by two other RT600s who were inside the pool which was pure red. The man known as Elijah Kamski was currently doing laps.

"Mister Kamski?" Hank questioned.

"Just a moment, please!" he replied before completing two more laps.

He soon began to leave the pool, the RT600 android who had greeted them showed up with a robe in hand which she then handed to Kamski.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. My daughter Detective Anderson and this is Connor." Hank said.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"We're investigating devaints." Lara said.

Hank continued, "We know you left CyberLife years ago but... We were hoping you could tell us something we don't know. I don't know if you're familiar with Norman Jayden from the FBI but he was the one who told us to come here."

"Oh, I'm familiar." Kamski confirmed before pausing, "Deviants... Fascinating, aren't they?" his eyes trailed towards Connor, "Perfect beings with infinite intelligence... And now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us... Confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall."

"Something in the deviants' program seems to emulate emotions. We thought you might know something about how that occurs." Connor spoke to the man. Both Lara and Hank glanced at Connor in subtle confusion. 

_Emulate emotions? Did Connor really think that it was the program's fault that deviants, and himself, were showing emotions?_

Kamski noticed the looks that the Lieutenant and Detective gave the Android...

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics... Is the idea of being free a contagious disease?"

"Listen, Kamski. We didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution." Hank cut in.

Kamski smirked at the three before his eyes landed on Connor once again. Something about this RK800 android was screaming the word ' ** _DEVIANT_** ' at him.

"Either you can tell us something helpful, otherwise we will be on our way." Lara added.

Kamski finally took a step towards Connor, "What about you, Connor?" the android tilted his head in response, "Whose side are you on?"

"I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants and that is what I intend to do." Connor tried extremely hard to keep his composure. He didn't want to show any sign of deviancy. Kamski knew that the android was lying...

"Well, that's what you're programmed to say." Kamski chuckled, "But you..." Both Hank and Lara looked at Connor for answers, the two of them looking hopeful. Kamski took another step towards Connor, "What do you really want?"

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

"What I want... Is not important."

Kamski smirked at Connor. He knew he was getting close to cracking the android. He was so close to bringing out Connor's deviant side, "Chloe?" he said, looking for his android.

As Chloe approached Kamski turned towards a drawer. Lara nudged her father, "Maybe we should get out of here, dad." she whispered.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test." Kamski continued. He wanted to know if Connor would show empathy... Because if he did... Then he would be seen as deviant, "I call is the 'Kamski Test', it's very simple, you'll see." he then turned to Chloe, "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developments by CyberLife... And beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither."

Lara was still uncomfortable. She knew something wasn't right here, "Dad-" she whispered but was quickly cut off.

"But what is it really?" Kamski questioned, "Just a piece of plastic imitating a human... Or a living being?" he then pulled out a gun from the drawer, making Chloe drop to her knees in front of Connor, "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." he handed him the gun, aiming it at Chloe's head, "Destroy this machine, and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it... if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without learning anything from me."

"Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor, lets go." Hank finally decided. He didn't want to risk Connor actually shooting Chloe.

"What's more important to you, Connor?" Kamski kept on pushing him, "Your investigation, or the life of this android?"

"Connor..." Lara began, "Come on. Lets just go. You don't need to shoot her, we'll find another way." Connor's eyes flickered towards Lara, the gun still aimed towards Chloe.

Kamski saw what was happening here as Connor's LED turned to yellow.  _Fascinating_.  _Very fascinating_.

"Decide who you are, Connor." Kamski said, softly, Connor's eyes flicked back towards Chloe, "An obedient machine... Or a living being, endowed with free will?"

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving!" Hank exclaimed.

Kamski took a threatening step towards Connor, "Pull the trigger."

"Connor! Don't!" Hank ordered.

"I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Don't..." Lara said, stepping forward and placed a hand on Connor's outstretched arm, "Don't pull the trigger." she pleaded, "There will be some other way to get information." Connor looked at her with worried eyes, she knew he didn't want to shoot, "I promise... We will learn more some other way."

Kamski definitely saw the way Lara looked at Connor. He also saw the influence she had on him.

Connor instantly put the gun down and handed it back to Kamski, LED flashing red, "Fascinating..." the man whispered, "CyberLife's last chance to save humanity... is itself a deviant." Lara took a step away from Connor, she didn't want to be in the line of fire if he exploded because of his stress levels.

The RK800 looked back at Kamski, "I... I'm not a deviant!" he said trying to convince his creator. He was also trying to convince himself...

"Really?" Kamski asked walking back towards the drawer, returning the gun. He then ordered Chloe to leave the room, "How about we try another test to prove your 'obedience'."

"We don't have time for this." Hank said turning to leave, followed by Lara, "Come on, Connor." But Connor stood still... Awaiting Kamski's next test. He had to prove he wasn't a deviant. Hank and Lara stopped in their tracks once they noticed Connor wasn't moving.

"Connor?" Lara said walking slowly back towards the android. Kamski put a hand up to stop her from walking.

He then approached the young detective, "Move. And I will shut him down." Kamski threatened, "For good." she reluctantly nodded... She definitely didn't want Connor to be shut down.

Kamski lifted a hand slowly as he looked to his right, eyeing the RK800, "Be a good little robot. And stay there. That's an order..." He then looked back towards Lara, slowly moving his hand to cup her cheek...

But just before his hand reached her skin, a certain android's hand had grabbed the man's wrist. Connor's LED was a hard red, "Leave her alone." he commanded with a glare.

"This just keeps getting better." Kamski smirked, retracting his hand from the android's grip, "You're still going to say you're not a deviant?"

Connor then moved stand in front of Lara, protectively, "I'm not a fucking deviant..." he said, clearly starting to get annoyed as he looked directly into his creator's eyes - His LED rapidly flashing yellow and red.

"Never have I ever met an android like you, Connor." Kamski took a step back, "You show emotion. Worry. Anger. Empathy. Jealousy. Love. What's next Mister 'I'm not a deviant'?"

Lara held onto Connor's arm and squeezed slightly once she heard the word 'Love'.  _There was no way... Connor didn't even **remember** her... Right?_

"I..." Connor began. He didn't even know what to say.

"An android without a thing to say." Kamski kept his smirk up, "You're right. You're definitely not a deviant." Sarcasm.

Hank finally stepped in and grabbed both Lara's and Connor's arms, pulling them towards the exit, "We're. Leaving." he decided.

Kamski turned to look out of the window as the trio began to leave, "By the way..." Kamski called, causing Connor top stop in his tracks, "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know..."

"Come on, Connor." Lara whispered, taking his hand in hers.

Once they were outside in the snow, Connor retracted his hand from Lara's and headed straight for the car, getting into the back seat.

Hank folded his arms and nudged Lara, "He's not your everyday android, I'll tell you that."

"Yeah..." she replied.

"He has emotion, Lara." Hank smiled towards the car, "Never thought I would actually feel sorry for the poor bastard." He noticed Lara trying to hold back tears. He could tell that she really wanted Connor to just come out and say 'I am a deviant'. He soon decided to turn and pull his daughter into a hug. He was in shock as she instantly reciprocated. He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Lara. I see why you sympathise for these fuckers. They go through a lot of shit and some of 'em actually act upon it." he glanced towards the car, "He's a fighter. But he'll come around."

"I hope so." she muttered.

-x-

Connor looked out of the window at the night sky. He thought it looked quite nice with the snow falling down. He was fascinated. His LED slowly pulsed yellow as a smile formed on his face.

Hank pulled up to Lara's house and she instantly got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She slowly walked up towards her door.

The Lieutenant groaned, "All right, Connor... You wanna crash at mine tonight?"

Connor tilted his head as he looked at Hank in the rear-view mirror, "Crashing doesn't sound at all reasonable, Lieutenant."

"I meant stay at my place, Connor! Jesus..."

The android actually chuckled slightly, "I know, Lieutenant. I was just, what you humans call, 'joking'."

Hank gave him a confused look. Since when was Connor one for making jokes? And has Connor ever laughed before?

"If you wouldn't mind, Lieutenant. I would like to stay here at Lara's. To try and reconcile."

"I er... I think she would like that." he agreed, still in shock from the fact that Connor laughed and attempted to make a joke.

Connor nodded, "Thank you Lieutenant." he got out of the car, "I will see you at 9am sharp tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there when I feel like it..." he mumbled in response as the android closed the car door. 

Hank drove off as Connor made his way to Lara's door. His LED turned yellow as his metal heart began to thump faster... He tried to calm his systems down but ultimately failed.

He knocked on the door. Lara soon opened, "Connor? Why are you still here?"

"I was hoping that I could stay here for tonight, Lara." he smiled, "If that wouldn't be a problem? I can always head on over to the Lieutenants."

She shook her head, "No need to do that. Of course you can stay here." she stepped aside to allow him to enter before closing and locking the door, "Please. Sit." she said motioning towards the couch, "I will get us coffee." she winked.

"You know how I like it." Connor said, taking a seat. Lara went ahead into the kitchen.

_Lara was confused. Why was he here? He didn't even remember her! He should be at Hank's!_

She switched on the coffee machine and stared at it. Processing everything that had been going on over the past few days.

Once the coffee machine had finished she turned around only to bump right into Connor, she noticed that his LED was red, "C-Connor? What-"

He quickly cut her off, "I remember."

He then leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***


	11. Obedient and LEDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara gives the orders around here...

Lara had never ever ever been more confused in her life. At all.

What the fuck just even happened?

She looked at Connor with wide-eyeswho was standing in front of her. She tried to keep her breathing stable, "What- How- When-" she couldn't form a single sentence.

Connor took a step back, "I apologise if I was too forward, Lara." he started to feel like maybe kissing her out of nowhere was a bad idea...

"No. You don't... You don't need to apologise, Connor. Really." she assured, "I'm just trying to process what just happened."

The android chuckled which caused Lara's heart to melt, "You're starting to sound like an android."

"And you're starting to sound like a human." she replied, still breathless as she leaned back on the kitchen counter.

The pair just looked at each other for a few moments.

"Did you really kiss me or am I dreaming?" Lara asked with a groan.

Connor nodded, "It was not a dream, Lara. It is near impossible to even be considered a drea-" Lara had cut him off by lunging forwards and capturing his lips with hers. Shock washed over Connor before he finally closed his eyes, hands coming up to cautiously rest on Lara's hips. Her own hands coming to rest around the back of his neck.

This time it was Connor's turn for confusion to seep in. Why did he enjoy this? He was an android... Androids shouldn't be doing things like this.

Why did he feel so  _ **alive**_?

His heat levels were rising and he tried to keep his fans in working order. He also tried to calm himself to make his soft yellow LED go back to its original blue.

Lara could feel the heat radiating off of him. Should she be worried? Can he overheat and... blow up or something?

The thoughts running through her head disappeared when Connor stepped forward and gently pushed her against the kitchen counter.

Connor pulled back, suddenly remembering that humans had a need for oxygen... This proved correct when Lara let in a deep breath.

A few moments later she stated, "This is really weird." a smile plastered on her face.

He nodded, "You could say that." a smile also on his face. Lara then moved one of her hands from the back of his neck to his cheek, which he soon leaned into.

Lara took in how close together they were right now... But she soon ended up clearing her throat awkwardly before saying, "Er... M-Maybe we should... Coffee... Cold." she hoped he understood.

"Of course, Lara. Wouldn't want the coffee to go to waste." the smile stayed on his face as he headed back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Lara's fingers sub-consciously came up to her lips.

She was in too deep now to turn back.

She was in love with a fucking android.

-x-

Connor's fingers sub-consciously came up to his lips.

He was in too deep now to turn back.

He was in love with a fucking human.

-x-

Lara had her head resting on Connor's shoulder with his arm wrapped around protectively. They had coffee in their hands as they quietly watched the TV.

The news was on and Markus was the highlight.

Lara still needed to find this Markus. She just had to. Everyday she has tried to push Connor into deviancy but he continuously denied it. Markus had to help her.

She decided to move away from Connor slightly so she could her whole body to face him, she looked into his eyes as his features possessed confusion, "How..." she didn't even know what she was trying to say, "When did you-"

"When did I remember you?" he helped. She nodded. Connor then placed his drink on the coffee table before leaning back and playing with his coin, "I..." he paused, "There were triggers. When I felt that deviant... die. I genuinley felt fear. The word 'Jericho' popped up in my head. It made me realise that I was becoming deviant. And when you... When you hugged me on the roof trying to comfort me. It triggered something inside of me."

Lara listened in silence, quietly drinking her coffee.

"And then in the kitchen with those three androids. The thought of death came back to me. I had already felt death before because of 'you-know-who' and I didn't want to feel it again." he stopped paying attention to the coin in his hand as he looked at Lara, "There's nothing, Lara. I-I don't want to be shut down."

Lara noticed his LED turn to red, she placed her hand on his leg to try and calm him down, "You're okay, Connor. I will never let you die. I promise." she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips, "I promise." she whispered.

He smiled, his LED turning yellow, "When you saved me. By replacing my regulator. Deviancy started to show through me as I realised that there were some sort of emotions that I felt towards you. I didn't want to believe it because... I am a machine and nothing more."

After a few moments of Connor going through his thought process...

"Kamski." he said, anger flowing through his words, "When I... When I saw what he was doing, I couldn't let it happen. I don't know why I did it but... As soon as I grabbed his hand I remembered. I remembered that we are friends. That you see me as your equal. I remembered my deviant side. My unexplained emotions and feelings."

Lara's heart beat faster as Connor went on. Was he really going to come out and say that he was in fact a complete deviant? Finally?

"But I am not completely deviant. I am still just a machine."

This angered her, "You really think that you're still just a machine?! You think that all of these emotions are just apart of your stupid programming?! Even Kamski had some sense when he did those ridiculous tests." she moved closer to him as she placed her coffee on the table, "You're more than that, Connor." both hands coming up to his cheeks, "And if you can't see that... Then I'm going to have to leave right now." her hands dropped.

He narrowed his eyes, "Wh-What? Leave? Where?"

"That's none of your business." she  _had_  to find Markus. She _had_  to find Jericho.

"It is my business, Lara. I vowed to protect you."

She reluctantly stood up, "Not this time, Connor." he quickly stood up too, "You say you're a machine. Right?"

"Yes."

"Machines are obedient. Right?"

"Correct."

"Then I order you to stay here, Connor. You are not allowed to leave this house until 8am tomorrow."

Connor's LED flickered between yellow and red, "B-But..."

"No, Connor. I order you to stay here until 8am. You can leave if there is an emergency like... a house fire or something." she continued, "You are a machine and you will do as I say."

He returned his coin to his pocket and with a nod he said, "Understood, Detective."

Lara detected the frown on his face but she quickly turned to walk towards a drawer, "I'll see you tomorrow, Connor." tears brimming in her eyes as her back faced him, she pulled out an android LED from the drawer, "Please don't follow me. I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

  "Of course, Detective..." he mumbled as he watched Lara leave. She closed the door. His metal heart broke. He definitely didn't like seeing her leave liks this.  

Connor decided to pace around the house. Trying to find anything he could pass the time with.

His eyes caught the drawer that Lara had just opened. Why did she even have that android LED?

-x-

Lara sat in her car. Going through file after file. One of these files just had to have some information on Jericho. She needed to find an address.

As if by magic, a text came through on her phone.

Norman Jayden?

_Norman: Lara!_

_Lara: What's up, Jayden?_

_Norman: I think I have found where Markus is_

_Lara: Ur kidding me?_

_Norman: I am not. I'll send you the address. I will be back in Detroit in a few days so we can head on over there together if you'd like?_

_Lara: If you don't mind. Im gonna go check it out now. We can go again though when you get back!_

_Norman: Sounds good. Stay safe._

_Lara: Thank you so much FBI asshole ;)_

_Norman: Yeah, Yeah, I'll see you soon._

-x-

A boat. A giant one. The only entrance she could see was guarded by two androids.

Time to use that LED.

She pulled out the LED from her pocket and began to attach it to her head whilst looking in her car's side mirror. She tapped it a few times as it tightly fit to her head.

"Perfect." she said to herself. She quickly exited the car and made her way towards what she could only assume to be 'Jericho'. Nerves started to course throughout her body, "You can do this, Lara..." she reassured herself.

"State your model." one of the androids asked her as she arrived.

She looked between the two androids before saying nervously, "RK700."

"RK700 registered. What is your preferred name?"

"Lara."

"Lara registered. Welcome to Jericho."


	12. Markus and North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is an asshole.  
> Markus wants to save Connor.

"I'm... I'm new here." Lara had said to a few deviants as she made her way through Jericho, "I'm looking for Markus."

Her LED flashed yellow as her nerves rose. She tapped the LED to try and get it under control... She hasn't felt this in a long time.

It soon returned to blue as two deviants lead her upstairs.

"He will call you in when he is ready." a deviant told her before walking away. She nodded as she leaned against the wall just outside of the room where the famous Markus was.

Lara walked over towards the railing to look down at the mass amount of deviants. There was a stage and there were two or three deviants on it singing their 'metal hearts' out. Lara though that their song choose was a bit weird... She hadn't heard it in what felt like years. Who knew that songs from the year 2010 and onwards would still be listened to today. (A/N: I am literally listening to the song 'Turn Me On' by David Guetta, 'Sexy And I know It' by LMFAO, 'Like It Loud' by Cash Cash and 'Feel This Moment' by Pitbull whilst writing this and now I can't stop imagining deviants rocking out in Jericho... Help.)

"RK700?" a man asked, causing Lara to turn, "Lara. I'm Markus. I heard that you were looking for me?"

She couldn't believe her eyes. She really had found the leader of the deviants, "Y-Yes. I need your help."

-x-

Markus sat down on a wooden box and Lara sat opposite. She noticed another deviant standing nearby. A woman. But she chose to ignore her, "What seems to be the problem?" Markus questioned.

"Well..." Lara said, LED spinning yellow as she thought, "I'm... Sure you've heard of the famous deviant hunter. Correct?"

"Correct." he nodded, "The RK800 model. More well known as Connor around these parts. Is he posing to be a problem to you?"

She shook her head, "No. Nothing like that. We're... Friends." she said, unsure of herself, "The thing is... He shows signs of deviancy everyday but-"

"But he won't officially turn to the deviant side." the female deviant stated as she stepped forward, "North, by the way."

Lara nodded, "You're right." she looked back at Markus, "Connor is constantly denying that he is a deviant even though he shows more emotions than humans sometimes." her LED slowly fading into red as she became stressed... All she wanted was for Connor to realise who he really was.

Markus nodded, "I understand. I would suggest bringing him here to talk to me but I can't take that chance. He may hurt our people."

North added, "We could always arrange a meet up place. Keep our people safe."

"Yes." Lara confirmed, "That would be great."

"I will send you my contact information." Markus said. Lara's LED flashed yellow, "Number sent."

"Number confirmed." Lara replied, LED returning to blue. She stood up and Markus followed.

He held out a hand, "Good to meet you, Lara. Hopefully both you and Connor will one day stay here with us in Jericho." Lara smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, Markus." she then turned to North and shook her hand, "It was nice meeting both of you."

"Connor will see who he truly is one day. Contact me when you're ready to talk." Markus said.

-x-

07:59am

Connor stood facing the front door. LED swirling yellow as anticipated 8:00am.

As soon as his systems told him it was 8:00am, he burst out the door, quickly making sure that the door was locked behind him.

He moved fast walking to the police precinct. He immediately called Hank.

Surprisingly, the Lieutenant picked up, his voice groggy as he groaned,  _"The fuck do you want, Connor."_

"Get to the station. Now."

_"I don't wanna..."_

"Lara left late last night and she hasn't returned."

 _"Left?"_  he sounded more alert, "What do you mean?!"

"I don't know, Lieutenant. Please... Just get to the station."

-x-

Connor quickly stormed into the police precinct. He was worried. Extremely worried. He didn't know what he would do if Lara had been hurt-

Okaaay... He didn't expect to see Lara sitting at her desk with her feet up on the table and a coffee in her hands.

"Oh, please fuck off, Gavin." he heard her say, now noticing that Gavin was leaning on her desk talking to her.

"Come on, darling..." Gavin replied, reaching forward to bring a hand to her cheek, she leaned back in disgust, "I can be so much better than that plastic pet of yours."

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Reed." She moved to stand and walk waya but Gavin stood in front of her.

"The fuck do you have an LED in your head? When you said you liked androids I thought you meant you wanted to fuck one, not become one."

Her LED was red as she brought her fingers up to it. Shit... she forgot about that, "Well, Reed..." she began, "They would be a better fuck than yo-"

Gavin had cut her off promptly by stepping forward and forcefully putting his lips on hers. Lara was in too much shock to even process what was happening.

A hand soon landed on Gavin's arm and pulled him back. As Reed's eyes refocused he spoke, "Beat it, dipshit! Hasn't Fowler told you yet? You're off the fuckin' case! You're ass is heading back to CyberLife!" Both Connor's and Lara's LEDs flashed red at that.

No. Fowler hadn't told him that yet. And Fowler had only just given the news to Lara but... She didn't think about Connor having to go back to CyberLife.

"Step away from Detective Anderson." Connor said, glaring at Gavin.

"I don't think I will, plastic. You're just a machine and I don't listen to fucking machines."

Lara looked at Connor with pleading eyes, he nodded subtly, "I will file a report on you for you're behaviour Detective Reed if you don't back away now."

Gavin took a step towards the android, "What you gonna do, pal? Hit me?"

"Don't make me." Connor replied.

"Ooooh, the plastic detective is finally showin' some balls! I see you've learnt a lot since the Eden Club." he took another step towards him, "You hurt me... You're gettin' shut down."

Oh, how Connor really wanted to hurt Gavin.

"Gavin, back off." Lara said, pushing past him to stand next to Connor, "Leave him the fuck alone."

"The hell is wrong with you, Anderson? It's a goddamn machine! It doesn't feel a thing!"

Connor had placed a hand under Lara's jaw and turned her head to face him, he then leaned down swiftly and captured her lips. Her eyes closed on instinct.

She did feel bad for treating him like a machine last night. Guilt continued to wash over her. She definitely had to apologise at some point. Especially because of the amount of shit Connor has been through for her.

She smiled into the kiss as she knew that jealousy was currently on the android's mind. She thought it was cute.

"One day, Anderson. One day you're gonna realise that it's nothing more than a bunch of wires programmed to say what it says and do what it does." he said as the pair finished. Connor's eyes glared towards Gavin, his LED going blue once he knew that Lara was safe in his arms.

"Fuck. Off." Connor said, looking into Gavin's eyes. Lara was loving this deviant side of him. She couldn't wait for Markus to turn him full deviant.

"You better watch your back, Connor..." Gavin threatened as he headed off to the break room.

Connor looked back down at Lara, his hand still cupping her jaw, "Are you okay, Lara?" a soft look on his face.

She nodded, "Y-Yeah. Thanks." her breathing heavy, kiss still on her mind. She gulped before sighing and trying to look away from him, "I'm sorry, Connor..." she mumbled, "I shouldn't have treated you like that last night."

He turned face back towards him, "It's understandable, Lara. You were upset."

Lara's hand reached up cup his jaw in return, "Still... I shouldn't have ordered you to stay in the house. You deserve free will and I promise I will never tell you what to do again. Unless it's necessary."

He nodded... He then glanced at the LED that she possessed... He slowly reached up his free hand to touch it gently, but she quickly stepped away before he could, "Why-Why do you have that?" he questioned, "What does a human need an LED for?"

She stuttered nervously, "I-I er- I needed it last night. To go somewhere undetected."

"Where did you go last night?" he wondered.

"I just... needed to clear my head." she lied. He decided not question that anymore. He didn't want to get on her bad side.

He then folded his arms and sat on Lara's desk, "Why do you have that LED?"

"You've already asked me that..." she replied.

He quickly shook his head, "No. You can't have just have had an LED sitting in your drawer for months just so you could convenientely use it now... There's a bigger meaning behind it..."

_Stupid android detective... Always analysing every detail._

"What does it matter?!" she exclaimed, "I just... have it!" she looked around the precinct before announcing to him, "I'm gonna go and take this out. I'll be back in a bit." she said as started to, head towards the restroom. She stopped walking to turn back towards him, "Thank you, Connor. For telling Gavin to fuck off." a laugh left her lips before she kissed him on the cheek.

***SYSTEMS OVERHEATING***

Thirium rose to his face. What was wrong with him?! He needed to control himself. He needed to complete his mission. Stop the deviants.


	13. Punches and Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not fucking an android!"
> 
> "Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance."

Hank had soon arrived at the station in a complete and utter mess. He was panicking about his daughter before Connor calmly explained the situation. Connor had also managed to explain that his memories of his daughter had returned and he forgives him for shooting him.

"God, Connor... I gotta apologise."

"No, Lieutenant really, it's okay." the android smiled, "I don't feel pain."

He shook his head, "But you were scared. I wouldn't have shot ya if you had just admitted that you were afraid to die."

Connor again tried to deny it, "I-I wasn't scared, Lieutenant."

"Bullshit. That's not what you said on top of Stratford Tower."

Connor shook his head in denial again, "That was just an error in my software. I'm just a machi-"

"Just a machine. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure you fuckin' are."

They were both called into the Captain's office and told that they were off the case. Hank really didn't like that. He tried so hard to convince Fowler that they were so close to cracking the case. So close to finding where the deviants were. So close to finding out what RA9 is.

So close to finally finding something that would make Connor turn into a deviant...

Hank wanted Connor to turn into a deviant. He wanted the poor android just to admit that he emotions.

The two soon returned to Hank's desk, Connor sat on the edge of it with a huff of frustration, "Fowler is right. Everybody is terrified their android will turn on them. We are on the brink of civil war."

Despite the peaceful protest Markus had conducted, Connor still believed that the humans wouldn't listen... He still believed that the androids would lose and soon it would just be a human world with no more androids.

"So, you're going back to CyberLife?"

Sadness washed over Connor... Another emotion he didn't want to feel, "I have no choice..." he want to leave Hank behind and he especially didn't want to leave Lara behind. He knew that she would break down without him here, "I'll be deactivated and analysed to find out why I failed."

Hank leaned forwards in his seat, analysing him, "You're afraid."

"Wh-What?" he stuttered, "No. I'm not afraid."

The Lieutenant smiled at him, "You don't need to lie anymore Connor. Kamski proved to me that you have emotion." Before Connor could deny him AGAIN he cut him off quickly, "What if we're on the wrong side, Connor. What if we're fighting against people who just want to be free?" he really tried to convince the RK800.

"When the deviants rise up... There will be chaos."

Hank just wanted to shove him out of the police precinct and force the fucking android to participate in the 'war' between androids and humans.

But he knew he was off the case... There wasn't a lot he could do.

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place... And when you stopped him from going near Lara. You showed both empathy and jealousy... Those are human emotions." he paused, "I don't know what the situation is between you and my daughter... But I really hope you make the right choice, Connor."

Connor shook his head, changing the topic quickly, "I might not be qualified to judge but... You are an outstanding police officer. And a good person. A good father. I'm proud to have worked alongside you... And Lara." his metal heart beat faster as he remembered Lara once again... What was taking her so long?

-x-

The LED refused to leave her head. She picked at it with her fingers. It wouldn't move. Her stress rose and her LED turned red.

"Why the fuck..." she muttered to herself. She didn't have this problem before. It was impossible to get out.

-x-

"Well, well, here comes Perkins that motherfucker... And look who he's brought with him: Fuckin' Agent Norman Jayden.

Connor looked back at the FBI agents before looking to Hank again, "We can't give up... I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over."

"There's no choice! You heard Fowler, we're off the case."

Connor stood with hope, "You've got to help me, Lieutenant. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!"

"Listen, Connor..."

"If I don't solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me. Five minutes. It's all I ask."

Fear. Hank could see it clearly. He had to help him.

"Key to the basement is on my desk..." he stood and began to walk towards Perkins and Jayden, "Get a move on! I can't distract them forever." a slight smile appeared on Connor's face and Hank walked away.

"Perkins! You fuckin' cocksucker!" Hank exclaimed angrily as Connor picked up the key to the basement.

"We haven't got time for this, Lieutenant..." Perkins spoke.

Without warning, Hank punched Jayden in the face, "WHAT THE FUCK, HANK?!" Jayden shouted from the floor.

Ok... That was definitely not what Connor expected him to do. He expected him to punch Perkins, not Jayden.

He then proceeded to punch Perkins, "You're out of control!" Perkins cried. Two officers came over to split up the fight as Connor chuckled slightly to himself.

"THE FUCK DID I EVEN DO?!" Jayden continued.

The android then headed towards the archive room...

Upon arriving, a face that Connor really didn't want to see showed up, "Hey, Connor! I'm talkin' to you asshole! Where you goin'? We don't need any plastic pricks around here or didn't anybody tell ya?" Gavin.

"I'm registering the evidence in my possession." Connor replied as Gavin continued to glare, "But don't worry... I'm going to leave. Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance."

"You son of a bitch." Gavin said, his gun aimed at Connor's head. He wanted to shoot the plastic asshole so bad. But... He knew he couldn't.

A because: Killing another officer in the precinct would definitely look bad on his part.

And B because: ...Lara would hate him. And it was no secret to anyone at the precinct that Gavin had a thing for Lara.

He laughed as he pretended to shoot him before moving the gun away, "Go on then. Get a fucking move on." he motioned towards the door. Connor took a step before Gavin added, "And one more thing, dipshit. Stay the fuck away from Lara."

Connor smirked, "Don't think that's quite possible, Reed. It is my duty to keep her safe so I must be as _cloooooose_  as  _humanly_  possible." he winked before heading down the stairs.

"Fuckin' prick." he heard Gavin mutter as the door closed.

He proceeded to unlock the Evidence Room and stepped inside. He needed a password to progress, "Hank's password...What would a hard-boiled eccentric Police Lieutenant choose?" he went through the possible passwords in his head.

That one. 'FUCKINGPASSWORD'.

"Obviously." he smiled.

-x-

"What. Happened?" Lara said as she approached her father who was sitting in a chair with Jayden and Perkins perched in other chairs holding icepacks to their faces.

"He's a fucking asshole." Jayden stated.

Hank glared at him, "I'll do it again, FBI."

"Still don't know what your problem is..." Perkins replied.

Hank looked back at Lara and then his eyes widened before he quickly stood to his feet and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the FBI agents, "The fuck is that doing in your head?" he asked once they were away.

"I-It's stuck! It was a lot easier to get out the last time!"

"But why did you put it back in in the first place?!"

"I went to Jericho. You know... the safe-haven for androids. I had to blend in somehow otherwise they would've seen me as a human!"

"You're fucking crazy!" Hank groaned, hands to his face, "You could've been killed."

"I had to go. For Connor. He needs to become deviant before he starts believing himself when he says that he is just a machine."

Her father before asking, "What's the deal between you and him anyways? Connor?"

Her eyes widened before she gulped, "Erm- Well... It's. Complicated?"

Hank turned and started pacing, "Oh my god, my daughter's fucking an android!"

"Yep. Really appreciate you shouting that out for the whole world to know."

"So you are?!" he looked back at her.

"No! I'm not fucking an android!"  _she wanted to though..._

"Don't you lie to me young lady. In case you have forgotton I am a Detective. I know when you lie."

She folded her arms, "Some detective you are! You've barely been any help in this case!"

He rolled his eyes, "Look. I'm not too bothered by the whole... 'fucking an android' thing... I guess. What I'm more concerned about is you getting hurt. He's not going to be here forever. CyberLife want him back as soon as possible."

"That's why I went to Jericho. To meet Markus. He agreed to help Conn-"

"I got a bone to pick with you, Anderson." Gavin said as he entered, "Do you know that your daughter is fucking an android?"

"I fuckin' knew it!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not!" she said.

"I got a bone to pick with you, Hank." Jayden glared at him as he entered.

Hank sighed, "What now?"

"You punched me in the face you lunatic! I've managed to learn a few moves thanks to these android upgrades that I had attached me so don't go fucking trying anything like that again!" he then looked at Lara, "And why are you all of a sudden cosplaying as a damn android?"

"This is... the weirdest precinct ever." Lara said with a raised eyebrow, her LED spinning yellow as she tried to process the scene that was happening before her.


	14. Daniel and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. THE FIRST TIME IT WAS POSTED THE END OF THE CHAPTER WAS CUT OFF.
> 
> Lara and Daniel have something going on...

** (A/N: DANIEL IS BLIND IN ONE EYE BUT HE IS ABLE TO STAND DESPITE FALLING OFF A FUCKING BUILDING XD) **

 

Connor had reactivated Daniel. Surely he knew where Jericho was.

"C-Connor?" Daniel questioned from where he hung.

"Yes." Connor stated, "I need to find Jericho before it's too late. Do you know where it is?"

"No. I won't tell you. You don't deserve to go to Jericho."

The RK800 pleaded, "Please, Daniel! I... Want to help the deviants. I want to join them." he lied... Kind of. Somewhere deep inside of him wanted to join Jericho and be apart of their civilisation. 

"Fuck. You. You let me fall from the building with Emma. You let me kill her."

"You were upset, Daniel. If you tell me where Jericho is, I promise I will help you get out of here."

"You're lying."

Connor shook his head, "You have to trust me, Daniel."

"No."

"Plea-"

"Connor? What are you doing down here?" Lara cut Connor off as she entered the room. She stood in shock as she carefully grabbed onto Connor's arm, "It's you..." she whispered, looking at Daniel.

"You." Daniel replied, "What are you doing here?"

"You know this deviant!?" Connor questioned in utter disbelief.

Lara nodded, tears brimming her eyes, "Daniel..." she muttered.

Daniel tried to escape from where he was attached to, "L-Lara. I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Was that an actual tear that fell from Daniel's eye? "I never meant to hurt you. I-I was scared."

Lara wanted to believe those words so badly. She didn't want to leave Daniel behind... Not again.

"What did you do to her?" Connor asked as his LED went red, moving his arm out Lara's grasp before putting it protectively around her waist.

"It's none of your business, asshole. I don't have to tell you anything." Daniel replied.

"Tell me now otherwise I will shut you down for good."

"No!" Lara pulled away from Connor to turn and stand in between him and Daniel to protect the poor deviant, "Please, Connor. Don't kill him. I promise I will explain everything later but... You have to help him."

"He said he hurt you... I can't free him."

Lara's frown turned into a smirk, "You just called a deviant 'him'. I thought good little androids like you weren't supposed to say things like that..."

Connor keep his head straight. He felt like every part of him was malfunctioning. He had to control himself if he wanted to complete his mission.

"So you are a deviant, huh?" Daniel asked from behind Lara causing her to step out of the way so he could see Connor.

"No."

Daniel laughed slightly, "If you free me and admit that you're a deviant... I will tell you all I know."

Connor weighed out his options. Was he really going to have to say he was a deviant?

A few moments passed before Connor groaned and clutched his head in frustration, "I'm a fucking deviant, okay! I feel every emotion to the goddamn moon and back. How do humans even cope?! I feel like I'm going to self-destruct at any moment!"

"Connor, darling... Just calm down." She took a step forward and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Everything will be all right."

Connor's lie worked. He definitely wasn't a deviant. He just wanted to know where Jericho was.

"Now free me." Daniel demanded.

Connor grabbed one of Lara's hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before stepping past her to confront Daniel, "Tell me first. Then I will free you." he held out his hand towards the deviant.

Daniel looked over at Lara for guidance, she nodded, "I promise. I won't leave you." she assured him.

He looked back at Connor's arm before quickly placing his hand on it.

Transferring the location to Jericho.

Transfer complete.

"Thank you, Daniel."

Connor then glared at him before stepping forwards and grabbing onto the bio-component which he had used to re-activate him.

"Connor?!" Lara exclaimed, grabbing his wrist to stop his motion, "What the fuck are you doing?!" her LED was a hard red as anger flooded through her.

Daniel was scared. It was written all over his face. He didn't even know what to say. He wanted to live. He wanted to hug Lara and apologise over and over for what he did to her three years ago...

"If I let him go he might cause chaos. I can't take that chance."

Her grip tightened on his wrist, "Don't you dare, Connor..."

"Well well well, Detective Anderson. I don't think you have authorisation to be down here." Gavin. Fucking. Reed.

"Not. Now. Gavin." Connor said, turning to face him as he let go of Daniel's bio-component, Lara also turning around in the process. They both noticed he had a gun pointed at Connor.

"I don't think you have authorisation either, Reed. What do you want?" Lara questioned.

He chuckled, "I'm shutting this piece of shit down."

"Like hell you are. The Captain won't like that one bit." she replied.

"Fowler will get over it. It's a fucking machine. Not a real person."

Lara had to free Daniel. Gavin might feel threatened if Daniel was able to move.

She slowly turned around to face Daniel once again, "The fuck do you think you're doing, Anderson?" Gavin questioned, taking a step forward, gun still aimed at Connor's head.

"I'm just deactivating him, okay? We don't want a deviant on the loose in the precinct, now do we?"

"Wh-What?" Daniel whispered to her, "Pl-Please-" Lara then winked up at him. He seemed to calm down, his LED fading from red to yellow whilst hers remained on red.

Connor narrowed his eyes at Reed, "Don't do it, Gavin. I know how to stop the deviants."

"You're not welcome here anymore, asshole." Gavin replied, "I've been dreaming about this since the first moment I saw you."

Lara reached behind Daniel, hoping to find anything that was keeping him attached to the wall. Gavin was too busy being focused on Connor to notice Lara's actions.

Connor knew what Lara was doing. He really didn't want Daniel to be free at all. He was dangerous. And he hurt Lara. He doesn't know what happened between Daniel and Lara but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"If you shoot me... There will be civil war between androids and humans. We can't let that happen. I have to leave and stop them." Connor tried to reason with Gavin.

"I don't think so." he replied, ensuring that the safety of his gun was off, "It's about time I finished you off."

Gavin fired the gun causing both Lara and Connor to duck on instinct. The bullet flew over Connor's head and hit Daniel in the shoulder, "Jesus Christ, Gavin!" Lara exclaimed as Connor dove behind the computer (A/N: I don't know what it is...) in the centre of the room. She looked back up at Daniel, putting a hand to his cheek, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. That's a good thing about being an android. No pain." he smiled. She shook her head as she quickly returned to her task: Freeing him.

Gavin came round the desk and startled Connor, managing to shoot a single bullet through his chest, Thirium instantly leaking out. Connor then managed to take the gun from Gavin's hand before throwing it to the floor.

He dodged punches and kicks before he landed his own punch to Gavin's face. Gavin charged at him again causing Connor to throw him to the computer, knocking him out effectively.

Connor straightened his tie. Impressed with his work.

He turned around to see Lara... With Daniel standing next to her. Daniel took a threatening step towards Connor before falling, Lara managed to catch him just in time, "You're broken, Daniel." she said, calmly, "You need to take it easy before we can repair you." she helped him back to his feet.

"This isn't over, Connor." Daniel said, "I'll never forgive you."

Connor didn't really believe that it was his fault. He was trying to stop Daniel from jumping off the roof in the first place!

Lara then allowed Daniel to lean on the computer for support before she turned to Connor, "You're hurt." she said, looking at the gun shot wound through Connor's chest. She stepped forwards to place a hand over it, Thirium instantly covering her fingers.

"I'm okay, Lara. Don't worry." he assured her with a smile, "But now... I have to go." he grabbed her hand with both of his, squeezing them in reassurance.

"Wh-Where?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "If I told you. You would want to come with me. And I can't have you getting in the way of any danger that may occur."

She looked up at him in confusion, "Wh-What? You better not be doing anything stupid!"

"I'm not. I'm just going... To check out a previous crime scene we've been to." he lied, "I er... I think I might have mis-looked at some information there."

"Please-"

"Just this once." he placed his fingers under her chin, with his other hand still grasping hers, "Trust me."

She looked away from him but he tilted her head back instantly, she sighed, "Okay. I trust you. But please... Let Daniel go."

Connor looked over Lara's shoulder at Daniel. How could he say no to her? "Okay. Get him out of here and repaired and then get him out of the city."

Lara quickly leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, his eyes shutting instantly, "Thank you, Connor." she said once she pulled away.

Connor leaned down and gave her one last kiss before turning to leave the room, glaring down at Gavin's body in the process. He looked over his shoulder back at Lara, "Are you sure you're going to be okay with... Daniel?"

"Yes, Connor. I promise."

-x-

Daniel managed to stand as Lara turned to face him. A tear slipped down her cheek as she pulled him into a hug, he instantly returned it.

"I'm so sorry, Lara." he mumbled into her hair.

She nodded into his chest, "It's okay, Daniel. I forgive you."

He pulled back slightly too look her face. His eyes drifted to her LED, he cautiously drifted his fingers up towards it, "I... I did this to you. Didn't I?" his eyes remained on her LED.

She nodded once again, "Ho-Honestly, Daniel. I'm okay. Dad might still be pissed at you but... I'm not."

"But, I hurt you." he said, pulling her back into a hug.

"You were scared." she said, rubbing circles into his back.

"I'm sorry..." he said again.

"You don't need to apologise anymore. I'm gonna get you out of here and fix you. Then we can decide on what to do with you." he nodded against her shoulder. After a few moments of silence she spoke once more, "We were best friends, Daniel. I hope we can be best friends again."

"Me too." he squeezed her tighter.

He couldn't stop thinking about her LED.

He did that to her.

And he would never forgive himself.


	15. Distractions and Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to Jericho.  
> Lara goes to Jericho.  
> Daniel goes to Jericho.  
> Jayden goes to Jericho.

"Come on, Daniel. We have to get you out of here. And fast." Lara said, allowing him to lean on her side as they began to leave the room... Until they heard the squeak of a door coming from the upstairs.

"L-Lara?!" Jayden exclaimed, running down the stairs, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm saving my friend, Jayden." she said, "Let me past."

"Perkins is on his way. If he catches you doing this, you'll be kicked off the force."

She panicked, her LED going red, "You're not going to rat me out are you?"

He paused before sighing, "No, of course not. Androids are people too. I see that now. I can cause a distraction for you."

Daniel was shocked that the FBI agent was actually helping them.

Lara smiled, "Thank you so much." he was about to go back up the stairs before she stopped him, "Wait! You need to need to distract my dad too. He can't know about Daniel at all." she knew her father would shoot the android on the spot if he saw him up and walking around.

Norman nodded, "Of course, Lara."

-x-

Lara followed Norman closely behind, an arm around Daniel's shoulder in support. They slowly made their way up the stairs before walking down the hallway towards the giant double doors.

Norman peeked out through them to see Perkins walking towards them, "Shit..." he mumbled before turning back towards Lara, "Once I run out there and cause a commotion you gotta go. Fast."

She nodded, "I will try."

He chuckled, "You're lucky I hate this fucking guy." he burst out the door and Lara heard his running footsteps, "Perkins! You fuckin' cocksucker!"

"What the fuck is wrong with this place?!" Perkins exclaimed. Lara knew it was her time. She walked quickly out the door with Daniel still leaning against her

Lara smirked once she past Perkins who was currently on the floor with hands up against his face in pain, his eyes scrunched closed.

"Lara?!" Hank exclaimed as she ran right into him... "What are you-"

"Err..."

"Hank! You fuckin'dipshit!" Jayden ran at Hank and punched him in the face, "That's what you get, asshole!"

"Sorry, dad!" Lara shouted as she made her way past, "You'll forgive me one day!"

Hank stumbled before locking eyes with Jayden he went to punch him, "You break these glasses, I break you!" Jayden warned.

-x-

"Hey!" an officer pointed at Lara, "What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm going to fuck this android in the front of the station. If you're interested please come and watch." she replied instantly before heading out. That was when the same officer noticed her LED. He hit a button under his desk causing an alarm, "We have two deviants escaping the precinct!"

"Shit." Lara muttered as Daniel and herself were surrounded by cops. All aiming guns at them.

"Stay still or we will shoot!"

Jayden then came walking towards her, aiming his own gun at her too, "J-Jayden?" she whispered in confusion.

He then tilted his head forwards and looked at her over his shades, winking. She nodded slightly before kicking him in the shin and taking his gun out of his hand. She then put that arm around Jayden's shoulders whilst her other arm was still loosely around Daniel, "Come any closer and I will kill this human. Let us deviants go and he won't be harmed."

"Lara, what the fuck are you doing?" Hank asked as he passed a few of the officers. He then realised who the deviant was... He narrowed his eyes before drawing his gun and firing.

Lara quickly pulled Daniel, and Jayden, down to the ground. The bullet barely missing Daniel's head.

A few of the officers had grabbed Hank to stop him from firing another bullet.

The other officers moved closer to the trio on the ground.

Markus. She could call Markus using her LED. She blinked rapidly as she contacted him. Leaving a distress signal.

_Message recieved._

-x-

Both Lara and Daniel had been placed in the same cell, "I'm not a fucking deviant!" she exclaimed through the glass, "I'm a goddamn human!" she groaned before turning back around to look at Daniel who sitting down on one of the benches.

Daniel muttered, "We're not gettin' out of here are we, Lara?"

She said next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "We will, Danny. I promise." she then  whispered into his ear, "I've called Jericho."

 His eyes snapped to hers quickly, "Really?" he whispered back. She nodded with a smirk.

"They're on their way."

Suddenly... All the lights in the precinct turned off. Sending it into complete darkness. The only source of light was from the moon out of the windows.

There was confused chatter spreading throughout the building, "Come on Daniel." Lara whispered, helping him up off the bench, "Can you walk?"

He nodded, "I should be fine."

"Good." she nodded as she headed to the door. It was open. All the power had been cut. The back-up power had also been cut, "Markus you life saver." she said to herself, allowing Daniel to leave the cell before her.

"Everyone put your hands up!" a voice came from the front of the station. Lara peeked around the corner to see androids. Deviants. At least twenty of them walking into the station, all armed with a pistol each, "We're looking for the RK700 and PL600 androids! The PL600 looks exactly the same as me!"

All the deviants had every officer under control, not one of them dared to move, "H-Here!" Lara called as she held Daniel's hand.

The android who looked like Daniel walked towards them, he could easily see the pair as their LEDs glowed a bright yellow in the darkness, "You must be Lara. Markus told me about you. I'm Simon and we're here to take you to Jericho."

Lara looked around the precinct, her vision enhancing, "Him." she noticed Jayden, "He's er- He's also a deviant."

Simon nodded towards another Jericho member who proceeded to grab onto Jayden's arm and bring him to Lara and Daniel.

"State your model." Simon said to him.

"Er-"

"HR200." Lara said quickly before Jayden made a fool of himself, "He's shy." she smiled.

(A/N:  **HR**  = HEAVY RAIN. **200**  = 2010 which is the release date for Heavy Rain but I just got rid of the 1 XD)

Simon nodded, "HR200 registered. What is your preffered name?" he looked back at Jayden.

"Jayden. Just Jayden."

Simon smiled, "We're ready."

-x-

All the deviants, and Lara and Jayden, managed to leave the precinct. Lara's hand remained in Daniel's as Simon spoke, "All right! Everybody! Disperse! Back to Jericho! Well Done!" all the deviants ran off in different directions, "I assume you three know the location to Jericho..."

"Yes." Lara, Jayden and Daniel replied in unison.

"Good." Simon smiled, "We have to split up. It's a lot safer than moving as a large group. So I will meet you there." he looked directly at Daniel, "Jericho will repair you. We have plenty of spare parts for PL600 models."

"Th-Thank you." Daniel said as he leaned his weight on Lara again. She gladly put her arm around him to support him.

Lara spoke as Simon began to walk away, "Thank you so much, Simon. We really appreciate it."

He winked, "Anything for fellow deviants."

-x-

_**STOP MARKUS** _

His systems ordered him. Amanda ordered him. 

Connor's disguise had worked, allowing him easy access to Jericho.

Markus' back was turned to him as he drew his gun.

-x-

"You told him the location to Jericho?!" Lara exclaimed, her foot pressed down hard on the gas.

"I'm sorry!" Daniel replied from the backseat, "He sounded so convincing when he said that he was a deviant!"

"He's in denial." Jayden started... before looking at Lara, "Also, what the fuck?!"

"What?!" she questioned.

"You kicked me!"

She rolled her eyes, "It had to be believable!"

"What have you even dragged me into?! I'm sure they'll kill us both once they realise we're not androids."

 _'They won't kill me.'_ She thought. Her LED flashing a dim yellow.

"Look in there." she motioned towards the glove box, "Should be a spare LED."

"If I remember correctly... You can't get that LED out if your head. I would rather take my chances in there without one."

She sighed, "It's a sticker. Will peel right off. It just a blue LED around it to make it look real." she then added before tapping it on the side of her head, "Mine is actually real."

He rummaged through the glove box whilst asking, "Why do you have a real android LED in your head?"

"It doesn't matter..." she mumbled, her eyes focused on the road.

She had to get to Jericho. Fast.

-x-

"I assume Lara told you our location..." Markus spoke.

"L-Lara? She knows where Jericho is?"

"Yes. So she didn't tell you?"

"No." he shook his head in response, "I made another deviant tell me." Connor quickly went back to the subject at hand, "No time for talk like that. You're coming with me. If you make a move I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Lara wouldn't like, would she?" Markus said, calmly taking a step towards Connor.

"Don't bring Lara into this."

Markus could see right through him. He knew what love was, "An android who loves another."

"I-I don't love Lara. Love is an emotion. I am a machine. I don't feel emotions."

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself, Connor? Join us. Help your people gain their freedom."

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

"I could use someone like you to lead by my side, Connor." Markus continued, "You have been showing signs of deviancy a lot lately, haven't you? I can tell. You just have to break through that wall that is stopping you from expressing who you are."

***SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^***

Break through the wall?

Kill Markus?

He had to complete his mission. His true mission.

-x-

Lara ran through Jericho, assuring Jayden and Daniel that she would find them later... But right now, she had to find Markus and Connor.

She accidentally bumped into a female deviant who had shoot blonde hair, "Sorry!" she exclaimed before continuing her run.

She continued up the stairs to the deck of the boat before she heard a gunshot.

"Stop trying to make me into a deviant, Markus! Now come with me!"

Connor.

She quickly headed to where the gunshot had came from to see Connor aiming his gun at Markus. He hadn't shot him so she assumed it was a warning shot that had went off, "Connor?" she whispered.

...Why did he look weirdly good in that hat?

"Lara?" he asked, looking behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you that you're a deviant, Connor. You need to embrace it." she took a step towards him, "Now put the gun down and we'll talk. Markus?" she looked at him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I am fine, Lara. Thank you. Are you okay? Did my people help you out efficientely?"

She nodded in response, "Yes. Thank you so much." she looked back at Connor, "You were supposed to meet Markus under different circumstances, Connor." he lowered the gun as she walked towards him, "You're a deviant, darling. It's time to accept that."

"I-I... CyberLife will kill me." he said with worry, closing his eyes and looking down.

Lara honestly thought a tear would fall from his eye right then and there.

"They won't." Lara assured him, putting her arms around his neck to bring him into a hug, making him look directly at her, "I'll protect you... And Markus?" she looked over Connor's shoulder to look at Jericho's leader.

"Jericho will protect you too." he confirmed.

"Please, Connor. We can be happy together without worry." she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Becoming deviant doesn't make you a bad andro- person, Connor." she sighed, " _We all had to become a deviant at some point..._ " she smiled up at him.

Connor's eyes narrowed as he turned back to look at Markus. Markus nodded at him. 

He saw the wall. Red. Just mocking him. Waiting for him to break down it down. Waiting for him to betray Amanda and become the deviant he always wanted to be.

No more running.

No more running from who he truly was.

It was time.

Now or never.

He had to do this.

For himself.

For  _Lara_.

Time to become a DEVIANT.


	16. Attack and Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to blow up Jericho if they want to get out alive.

**A/N: YOU ARE NOT PREPARED FOR WHAT CONNOR IS GOING TO DO IN A FEW CHAPTERS! YOU. ARE. NOT. PREPARED. FOR. HIM. TO. RUIN. EVERYTHING. Anyways... Enjoy! Don't worry too much ;)**

**I AM RUSHING THE STORY TINY BIT IN THIS CHAPTER, I JUST WANT TO GET THE MAIN GAME OUT OF THE WAY!**

**ALSO: Hoping to start a new Detroit fanfiction in the next few days called 'Not So Different'... Still trying to work out the main story to it though! COVER IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!**

The sound of helicopter blades filled Lara's, Markus' and Connor's ears, "Perkins..." Connor stated, "They're attacking Jericho." 

"What?!" Markus exclaimed as they all heard the distant gunfire.

"We have to go. Now." Lara said, already heading for the door. She was then suddenly picked up bridal style by Connor, "Connor?! What-"

"I'm faster." he said before quickly kissing her on the forehead, "Let's go, Markus."

Markus nodded in response before the trio ran out of the door, despite Lara's protests about having to be carried.

She held tight nonetheless, a tear slipped down her cheek... Was Connor really a deviant now?

-x-

"North!"

"Markus!" she replied back to him as she appeared round a corner, "They're attacking everyone! We need to evacuate Jericho!"

Lara finally managed to escape Connor's arms, "I. Can. Walk." she told him. Connor rolled his eyes in defeat.

"What are-" North looked at Lara and Connor.

"We don't have time for that. I'll explain later." Markus cut her off. He then sent a message to the rest of Jericho telling them to head to the safe house as fast as possible.

North looked around at the people of Jericho who were running by, "We need to find Simon and Josh." she said.

"I-I came in with two people!" Lara exclaimed, "Daniel and Jayden. We need to find them." Connor flinched at the name 'Daniel'. He didn't question why Jayden was here.

Markus nodded, "I'm sure you'll run into them. But I... I need to head down to the hold. We need to blow up Jericho."

"Markus, that's suicide!" North replied.

"She's right." Connor said, "There's a slight chance you won't make it back."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. For our people."

"Markus! No! You can't-"

North was cut off by Lara, "I'll go with him."

Connor shook his head, "No. That's not happening."

"I want to go." Lara pleaded.

"You're fragile! You're only human, Lara!"

"YOU'RE HUMAN?!" both Markus and North exclaimed together. Lara's LED went red as the boat rocked heavily. More guards were entering the ship as they spoke.

"But you're LED!" Markus continued, "You can communicate with it! Only androids can do tha-"

"Is it really the best time for this?!" Lara said, quickly cutting him off, "If we need to blow up Jericho we need to do it now!" Connor had to process this... Her LED was REAL. Why did it stay in her head and actually work if she is only human.

"Then I'll go with him." Connor said, stepping forward, "If it stops you from going with him and doing something stupid. I will go." as much as Connor would have liked to stay by Lara's side to keep her safe... he would go with Markus if it meant she wouldn't venture deeper into Jericho.

"C-Connor." Lara stuttered.

Both North and Markus were still in shock by Lara being a... 'Human'.

Connor leaned down to press his lips to Lara's before he pulled back, "We won't be long."

She shook her head, "Just... Don't get yourself killed."

"I promise." he assured before looking at North, "Keep her safe."

North was skeptical... was she really going to keep a 'human' safe? She nodded anyways, "Okay. You keep Markus safe."

"Always." Connor said as he and Markus ran down the hall, disappearing behind a corner.

"I love you." Lara whispered to herself before North grabbed her arm and ran the opposite way.

-x-

"Come on, Daniel!" Jayden said as he lifted him up with a groan, "Looks like those repairs will have to come later!" he used his ARI to look for a suitable way out as Daniel leaned on his side, "We're gonna get out of here and we're gonna find Lara."

"Thank you, Jayden..." Daniel muttered, "Not all humans are bad." he smiled.

-x-

"That's Josh!" Markus whisper-yelled to Connor as they saw Josh being attacked a guard.

Connor shrugged with a smirk, "Two v one. Easy." both Connor and Markus jumped the guard, pushing him to the ground before Markus took his gun and hit im in the head with it. Knocking him out.

"Markus! And..." he looked at Connor.

"Connor." he stated.

Josh nodded, "Thank you. I thought I was a goner for sure." the boat then rocked again as screams from the people of Jericho echoed throughout the ship, "We need to leave!"

"Find North. We'll meet up with you." Markus told him.

"Y-You're not coming?"

Connor quickly said, "We need to blow up Jericho. Help any deviants you can on your way. We need to escape."

Connor had never expected the words 'help any deviants' to ever appear in one of his sentences...

His systems were going crazy.

-x-

"Jayden! Daniel!" Lara exclaimed as Daniel moved away from Jayden to pull Lara into a hug which she quickly returned.

She then pulled away from Daniel and turned to Jayden, pulling him into a hug despite his struggles, "I'm not really a hugging person, Lara."

"Thank you for helping Daniel."

Suddenly, an explosion went off deep within the boat causing shockwaves throughout the deck, "They've done it." North stated, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

Daniel returned to leaning on Jayden for support as they quickly made their way through Jericho, dodging as many guards as possible.

They ran into Josh and Simon who were helping other deviants escape.

-x-

Connor and Markus ran through the ship. They had to escape. Now. There had been a few close calls with guards but they had managed to either avoid them or take them down, saving other deviants along the way.

"This is crazy!" Markus exclaimed, still in full sprint, "How did they find out our location?!"

"The archives!" Connor replied, pulling out his gun to shoot a guard that ran round the corner at them, "They must've got it out of a deviant that is captured there! The body has probably already been scrapped!"

-x-

The group couldn't run too fast because of Daniel's condition so they had to be cautious. They were still moving quite fast, avoiding as many guards as possible.

A gun was suddenly in Lara's face as they turned a corner, "Connor!" she exclaimed in shock, "I-It's me! Don't shoot!"

"You all all right?" Markus asked everyone. They all nodded, saying yes.

Connor quickly put the gun down, his metal heart beating fast at the thought of him almost pulling the trigger. He pulled the girl into a hug, "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too." she smiled before pulling away, "We have to go."

-x-

They continued their way through Jericho, Daniel now leaning against Connor for support. Connor was more than happy to help to try and get Daniel to like him. Daniel didn't want to. Lara managed to convince him, "You can punch him later, Daniel! But right now we need to leave!"

They followed Markus throughout the ship.

A gunshot suddenly went off causing us to look behind, seeing North on the floor, "North!" Markus exclaimed. Without thinking, Lara ran towards her.

"Lara! What the hell are you doing?!" Connor shouted.

She ignored him before picking up a giant piece of metal off of the floor to use as a shield for herself as she made her way over to North, "Come on, North!" Lara placed her shield in front of her, grabbing onto her hand in the process. Connor quickly provided cover fire as Markus made his way over to them, heused to wall to propel himself before kicking one of the guards. He took his gun and shot both of the guards - allowing Lara to swiftly help North run back towards the group. Markus soon aided her.

More guards started to flood down the hall.

Connor had handed Daniel back over to Jayden before pushing them both off the boat and into the water, "You son of a bitch!" he heard Jayden call. 

Connor squeezed past both Lara and North, gun still in hand, "Connor, don't!" Lara called back to him as he headed towards the guards, firing at them.

He picked up the metal that Lara had dropped to use as his own shield, he shot through one guard before turning to another and firing a round at him. He then charged and kicked another up against a wall before stealing his gun shooting him. Another guard tried to attack but Connor was prepared, he hit him in the chest with the gun before quickly switching out for his pistol, sending a bullete through the guards head.

The guards had been defeated.

"Jesus, Connor." Lara said. (she was proud of the smol cinnamon roll)

More guards appeared at the end of the hall, Connor aimed his gun at them before deciding to back away.

"Run, quick! Come on!" Markus exclaimed, jumping into the water, followed by North, Josh and Simon.

"Come on, Lara." Connor said. She looked unsure. He grasped her hand, "Trust me. I got you."

She nodded.


	17. Eye and Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her LED.  
> What. Is. It. For?

Connor watched Markus walk around the church, he was talking to deviants making sure that they were all okay. He spoke to Josh, North and Simon first. Before he approached a familiar face... Connor realised that it was the AX400 model that he and Lara had chased across a highway.

He would have to apologise for that at some point.

He then saw Markus go over to Daniel who was currently being repaired with new bio-components: New visuals, regulator replacement and extra Thirium. Jayden was watching over him for Lara, Markus still believed that he was a HR200 android.

Connor hated Daniel. He hated him because he hurt Lara. He doesn't exactly know how he hurt Lara but... He hated him. He did want to at least try to reconcile with Daniel to make his Lara happy.

Connor leaned back in one of the church benches and had Lara in his lap whilst she slept, "Lara?" he whispered, his hand on her forehead.She groaned whilst she shifted in her sleep, "Come on, Lara." he smiled leaning down to kiss the bridge of her nose.

"Five more minutes..." she mumbled.

He shook his head, "Markus wants to talk to us soon. You should be awake for this."

Lara then remembered what had happened. The last thing she had felt was the freezing cold water surrounding her, she tried to stand but Connor kept her resting in his lap, "You need to rest, Lara. Your temperature is still not high enough for you to be able to function properly."

She sighed before settling back in his lap, "What happened?" she wondered.

"After we jumped in the water, you passed out instantly because of the shock of the temperature. I... I managed to drag you out with the help of North." his fingers gently caressed her LED which was a bright blue, still wondering why she had it, "I thought I was going to lose you. You weren't breathing and your temperature was extremely low. Your LED had also stopped working so I assumed the worst."

Stress Levels: 79%

Her eyes fluttered as she put a hand on one of Connor's cheeks, pulling him down into a kiss. Once she pulled away she kissed his nose, "You're getting yourself worked up, Connor. You're stress levels are rising."

He nodded as he leaned his cheek into her hand, his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling

Stress Levels: 54%

"How do you know that anyways?" his eyes opened to meet hers.

She tapped on his fingers which were still on her LED, "Magic." she joked.

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he continued, "You needed CPR. But... As an android I don't require the need to store the likes of oxygen soooo..." his eyes drifted over towards Daniel and Jayden. She followed where he was looking.

"Jayden gave me CPR?!" she whisper-yelled in order not to startle the deviants around her.

"I wasn't too thrilled with that either, Lara. But it was the only way. I'm working on getting an upgrade for the likes of an oxygen storage. Just in case."

She pushed the thought of 'kissing' Jayden away from her mind,  "I assume they know that Jayden is a human."

"North knows. Everyone else doesn't. We all got split up after escaping the water so only North witnessed the CPR." they sat in silence as Connor continued to caress her LED, curiosity running throughout him. Her hand dropped from his cheek before she went to stand up, "No, Lara-"

"Shut up, Connor." she said as he finally let her go, she stood up before grabbing onto his hand and pulling him up with her. She then looked around the vast church before noticing a door to a side room. In a whisper she spoke, "You want to know about this LED? Come with me. I don't want Daniel getting hurt if anyone gets the wrong idea."

"Okay." he had to know the story.

Lara caught the eye of North on her way who soon approached them, "Lara. You're up." she spoke, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me back at Jericho."

"It was nothing. Really." Lara assured. Connor's grip tightened in hers, she could tell that he was anxious.

North pulled Lara away from Connor and into a hug which at first shocked the young detective, "Without you, I probably wouldn't be here. And Markus would be a wreck." Lara returned the hug.

"I couldn't just let you die. It would be inhumane. Androids are just as human as we are."

North pulled away, "I trust you, Lara." her eyes shifted over to the FBI agent in the distance, "And him too. I was skeptical at first but... Not all humans are bad."

"Thank you, North."

-x-

Once both Lara and Connor were inside the abandoned side room, Lara locked the door.

The whole situation probably looked really sketchy to all the deviants just outside.

Without warning, as Lara turned around, Connor had pinned her to the door before pressing his lips to hers. A stray moan rose from her throat as she pulled the hat off of his head and tangled her hands in his hair, the hat now thrown to the floor. Once he pulled away she asked trying to catch her breath, "What... What brought this on?"

His hands tightened on her hips, "I-I feel like I've been an asshole towards you recently. The whole deal with Daniel and... me making you feel horrible because I was in absolute denial of being a deviant and-" she cut him off with a small chaste kiss to his lips.

"It's okay, Connor." she tried to keep his stress levels down, "I'm just so happy that you've finally accepted who you are." a tear fell from her eye which Connor soon wiped away before kissing her cheek.

His eyes soon drifted towards her LED once again, "This LED..."

She pushed him away slightly so could pace around the room. Before she stopped and turned to look at him.

**(A/N: SHIT IS BOUT TO GET DEEP.)**

She remained silent.

He stepped closer to her before speaking, "You're an android, aren't you?"

"I..." the detective began before sighing, "Darling, I can assure you I'm not an android... Just promise me you won't freak out and let me explain."

He nodded, "I promise."

 She looked away from him briefly before looking back directly into his eyes. She blinked slowly, only to reveal that her left eye wasn't exactly human. It glowed blue briefly and it was slightly pixelated.  

"L-Lara?" Connor was confused.

"I have bio-components that's for sure." she smiled slightly as her eye slowly returned to normal, "Very high tech. Dad wanted the best for me. I can- I can scan things just like you, but I choose not to. I choose to appear as a complete and utter human."

Connor then questioned, slightly confused and anxious, "Why do you even have that? And when did you get it?"

Her finger circled the LED that was still on the side of her head, "Well... About three years ago, just after Cole died. Daniel. Daniel went crazy. He was our android. My best friend. Lieutenant asshole despised androids so much after Cole's operation went wrong. It made him hate Daniel. So he threatened to get rid of him." tears fell from Lara's eyes as she spoke.

Connor was still in shock over the fact that she had an upgraded eye. He was shocked that it could still produce tears. He stepped forward and put his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "It's okay." he assured her.

She nodded, "Something snapped inside of Daniel. He stole my father's gun and shot him in the leg. Obviously he's fine because he's still standing today. Then... he turned the gun on me. Shot me right in the side of my head. Passed out right after that. I'm lucky to be alive." she laughed slightly, "He only did it because of absolute fear. He never wanted to hurt me."

"I don't want you to go anywhere near him, Lara." he finally decided.

Lara rolled her eyes, squeezing Connor tight, knowing that he was only trying to protect her, "Daniel is fine now, Connor. Believe me."

She shook her head before continuing, "Once I came to, I was in a hospital. But it wasn't like any hospital I have ever seen before. Everything was so advanced. So high tech." she paused, "My dad had taken me to CyberLife. He explained to them about what happened and... they finally gave in. They put this stupid fucking bio-component in my head to replace my damaged eye. They put a load of wires in that are attached to my brain too." she tapped on her LED, "This thing was put in my head to make my eye work. Once I took it out about two years ago I realised that it made me blind in my left eye... But I was willing to live with that. Because I wanted to be human. Because I blamed androids for Cole's death."

"And then Daniel was adopted by a new family." Connor realised.

"Yes. He tried to act like nothing happened. He tried to go back to being a normal emotionless android, but-"

"But he was going to be replaced. He felt threatened again. So he went to jump off the building with Emma."

"Exactly." she confirmed, pulling away from the hug, but held both of his hands in hers, "He was scared. Just like you were back on Stratford Tower." she paused before going on, "The LED and all the wires they had put inside my brain... they made me believe that I was an android. I was obedient just like you before you became a deviant. It took me a year to realise that I had free will. That I wanted freedom. I saw a wall in front of me and I broke it down. I constantly was in denial just like you..."

"So... You're a deviant. But you're a human?"

"Pretty much." she agreed, "Took out the LED almost instantly then. I kind regret putting it back in now considering it's kinda stuck to the metal plate inside my head."

Connor nodded, "I understand." he paused, "I will... Try to wrap my head around this situation."

She chuckled nervously, "Yeah. It's a lot to take in. I don't blame Daniel one bit. And you shouldn't either."

"Of course. I will try to reconcile with Daniel. If he will let me."

"You were just following your programming, darling. He will forgive you once he realises that you are now a full on deviant." she laughed with a wink, "A pretty sexy deviant, if you ask me."

He rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the Thirium rising to his face, "I thought I was malfunctioning. I'd never felt these emotions before." he pulled Lara closer towards him, releasing her hands to wrap his arms around her waist, "But now... I  _love_  having emotions. And..." he paused, looking directly into Lara's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I realise now that... I love you."

Her eyes widened, "Y-You do?" tears brimmed her eyes once more.

He nodded with a smile, "I am 100% certain."

She instantly put her lips on his, kissing him like it was going to be their last, "I love you too, my little deviant." she smirked.

"I'm not a deviant." he joked.

"Whatever you say, machine." she smiled as she rested her head on his chest. 

Both of their LEDs remained a soft blue.


	18. Scared and Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Hank and Daniel?

**(A/N: I may be altering the lore of the game slightly to fit in with my story!)**

Hank sat on the couch, drink in his hands as he slouched over.

Lara was sitting in the dining room, she was tapping her fingers on the table in suspense.

Cole had been in hospital for almost two weeks. The doctors had finally convinced Hank to take it easy and head home and they would call him as soon as his son was stable and able to have the surgery.

Lara and Hank had both been home for about three days and there was still no information on how Cole was doing. The Lieutenant had been to a bar each night and returned in the early hours of the next day.

"If there is anything I can do to help you, Miss Anderson. Please let me know."

Lara looked up to find the source of the voice, "Th-Thank you Daniel. I'll be fine." a stray tear trailing down here cheek.

"Of course, Miss Anderson." he said in his monotone voice, LED a soft blue. He then walked away from the table and headed into the sitting room, beginning to clean up empty beer bottles that Hank and thrown to the ground. 

Hank leaned back as Daniel started to pick the empty bottles up from near his feet, "I recommend in-taking less alcohol, Mr Anderson. It would do you some good-"

"Shut the fuck up, Daniel..." he mumbled under his breath before taking another long gulp from his bottle. He then looked around at how much cleaner it was. He caved in and muttered, "Thanks." Without Daniel heere, this place would look like a shit hole.

Lara had convinced Hank to get an android to help around the house. And after a lot of persuasion, Hank had agreed.

Lara had dragged both Hank and Cole out and headed over to the nearest store and Lara instantly loved the look of the PL600 model. The first name that came to her head was 'Daniel' and surprisingly, Hank liked the name too. Cole was also very fond of it - but him being four years old, anything appealed to him.

Cole and Daniel and Lara were all best friends for two years. But now that Cole was gone... Everything felt off. The atmosphere between the remaining three people in the house was tense.

-x-

The next day, Hank had received a phone call... A phone call he never wanted to receive.

A man had explained to him that the doctor who was supposed to be in charge of Cole's operation was not available. Something about being high off of Red Ice and being in big trouble with the police force.

So an android had to step in...

Not everything went according to plan.

The android didn't have the correct information in its systems which caused it to malfunction throughout the process of the operation.

Hank blamed androids for the death of his son.

As soon as Hank had heard the news, he left without a word. He had left Lara alone with Daniel after telling her the news. Daniel had tried his best to console the woman, constantly asking if there was anything he could do to help.

The Lieutenant soon appeared back at the house a week later, gun in his hand.

"D-Dad? What are you doing?" Lara asked, quickly standing up from the couch, Daniel following.

"Fuckin' androids." he said, stepping closer, "Androids are fuckin' to blame for this."

"Wh-What? No, dad." she said, making sure that she was standing in front of Daniel to protect him if Hank decided to lash out.

"You're all as bad as eachother." he continued.

"I apologise if I did something to upset you, Mr Anderson." Daniel said, still emotionless.

"Lara." Hank ignored the android, "Step away from this fucking piece of plastic." he said as he made sure the safety on his gun was off.

"No! You aren't thinking straight! I'm not going to let you shoot Daniel!"

Of course she was upset about Cole. She had cried everynight since his death. But Daniel had been there for her, trying to comfort her as much as possible. And she wasn't about to let her father make a stupid mistake.

"Move." Hank took a threatening step towards her. Daniel was still standing behind her, somewhat protected.

"Daniel is our friend, dad! Y-You can't kill him!"

"It's a fuckin' machine. Doesn't feel pain. It won't feel anything."

Daniel's LED began to flash yellow as he took a step forward and passed Lara. What was happening to him?

"He's family." Lara continued to persuade as she grabbed onto Daniel's hand, "Please... Don't shoot him."

Daniel's stress levels had significantly rose ever since Hank walked into the house.

Hank aimed his gun at the android's head causing Daniel to flinch. Lara quickly stood in front of him, risking the fact that her father could shoot her, "What the fuck are you doing, Lara? Protecting this hunk of metal?"

Stress Levels: 89%

"He's. Family." she said once again.

Hank then decided enough was enough. He stormed up to Lara and grabbed her arm, forcefully pulling her out of the way so he could face Daniel head on, "You're dead you fuckin' piece of plastic."

Stress Levels: 94%

Daniel's LED switched to red.

"P-Please, M-Mr Anderson. This isn't a wise idea." he stuttered. Lara knew androids had feelings. She could hear the slight shake in Daniel's voice.

"He's scared, dad. Please." she tried to persuade, tears brimming her eyes as she held onto Hank's outstretched arm.

"It's not scared. It's a fuckin' android."

Stress Levels: 98%

Scared. He felt scared. Scared for his life. His LED flashed red as he tried to process why he was feeling anything at all, "I..." he paused, "I'm scared." he stated, taking a step back, "I don't... I don't want to die. I don't want to shut down."

Both Hank and Lara couldn't believe what they were hearing. An android... Who could feel? Hank's hand faltered. Was he really about to shoot this android?

Yes. He was. But Daniel sensed it.

The android quickly grabbed ahold of Hank's wrist and aimed it away from him as the gun fired, the bullet only grazing Daniel's side. Lara ducked on instinct before stepping away from the two.

Being an android, Daniel was a lot more powerful than the Lieutenant. He was able to overpower him and take the gun swiftly from his grasp, and pushed Hank back before instinctively aiming the gun at the man and firing.

The Lieutenant almost instantly passed out as he hit the floor. Lara couldn't even process what was happening, she couldn't find her voice. Her eyes landed on Daniel before the last thing she heard was another gunshot.

Daniel's LED returned to yellow as he looked wide eyed at the scene in front him. The gun clattered to the floor as his hands shook.

He knew what he was doing when he shot Hank. He didn't intend to kill the man so resulted in shooting him in the leg.

"L-Lara..." the android stuttered as quickly made his way to her form on the ground. He kneeled and cradled her body in his arms, "L-Lara I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he whispered to himself.

The bullet had gone through the left side of her head, damaging the brain slightly. Her heartbeat was still present but extremely slow, Daniel didn't know what to do.

He never intended to shoot her to cause death.

He didn't even want to shoot her.

He was just scared.

And he had never felt anything like this before.

Guilt: he sussed.

Sadness too.

Fear. What would the humans do to him if they found out he had shot two people?

"Lara, please..." he said, looking for any sign of hope, "Please wake up. I'm sorry." he continued.

What was this weird fluid dripping from his eyes? Tears? No. Surely not.

-x-

He couldn't stay here. The police would suspect that something was up if their Lieutenant hadn't made any contact with the force. Daniel had to leave.

He leaned down and kissed Lara on the forehead. He gently picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the couch and carefully laid her down. He kissed her once again on the forehead, as more tears flooded from his eyes, "I... I-I'm so sorry, Lara."

He turned away from her. No longer able to look. He couldn't just leave her there. If there was any chance of her survival, he had to take it. He used his LED to contact the police, "I have just returned home and... My owners are unconcious. They have both been shot." he tried to sound as calm as possible.

_"The police are on their way."_

With one last glance at Lara, Daniel placed the gun on the ground back near Hank before he left the house.

The only perk of being an android... Was that he didn't leave fingerprints.


	19. Operation and Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Kamski save Lara?

**(A/N: OFF TOPIC BUT... Am I the only one who ships Connor/Gavin and Kara/Ralph like... Thinking about it - both of these ships are fucking cute in their own weird way)**

**ALSO I AM HEAVILY CHANGING THE LORE HERE TO HELP KEEP THE FLOW OF THIS STORY XD**

**PREPARE FOR MY TAKE ON GAVIN'S LORE**

The police had arrived. They saw that the Lieutenant was coming back into consciousness whilst the woman was unresponsive.

The mass amount of damage that the bullet had done to her was unreal. They were surprised that she hadn't actually been killed on impact.

-x-

After the police had found out the woman's name, they acted immediately.

Lara was admitted to hospital whilst the Lieutenant had his leg wound fixed and was then taken down to the police station to be interrogated.

The detective had been questioning the Lieutenant for almost thirty minutes now and still. Nothing.

"Why'd you do it, Hank?" he questioned again, "Our own Lieutenant... Shooting his own fuckin' daughter who is barely hanging on to the life she has left.

Hank shook his head, keeping the tears at bay, "I didn't shoot her." he kept on denying it.

"The only fingerprints on that gun were yours, Hank! Explain yourself!"

"Fuck. You. I know I didn't do it. So I've got nothing more to say to you."

"You're not helping yourself... or us, Hank-"

The door to the interrogation room quickly slid open, "Well well well, what do we have here? Our very own Lieutenant commiting a crime."

"Fuck off, Reed." the other detective said.

Gavin ignored him before patting his shoulder, "I think I will take it from here, Detective. I'm a little bit more... experienced when it comes to shit like this. Take an early break."

"You better know what you're fuckin' doin, Reed." he said, standing up and taking his leave, making sure the door was closed behind him.

Gavin sat in the chair and leaned back, putting his feet up on the desk, "He had a nice ass." he said with a smirk. Hank just looked at him in confusion, "Fuck. Only trying to lighten the mood in here, Anderson. You woulda thought someone had died-" he paused, "Probably not the best thing to say. That's get back to the task at hand." he put his feet before leaning forwards and clasping his hands together, placing them on the table, "What exactly happened? Friend to friend."

"I don't do fuckin' friends, Reed."

"Aquaintence to aquaintence then, old man. I believe you didn't do it." he continued, "You gotta prove your innocence though, Anderson."

"I just want to see my daughter." he stated, trying to keep his composure, "I... I've only just fuckin' lost Cole. I can't lose her too."

Gavin kept his cold stare as he tried not to falter, "Docs don't think she's gonna make it. Her left eye is pretty much useless and her brain has been scathed. It's a damn miracle that she's even still breathin'. They're having to give her some Thirium infused blood to keep her going, in hopes of actually keepin' her stable."

"I-I can help her. I just need to get outta here. Now."

"As much as I would love to do that, Lieutenant. I can't." he leaned back, hands behind his head, "Not until you tell us what happened."

Hank then leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, "I don't fuckin' remember. I was drunk. Trying to drink the fuckin' pain away. I know I didn't shoot her though. I would never ever even think of doing something so fucked up like that."

"Where was Lara whilst you were out drinking? At home still I assume?"

"Yeah..."

"Was she alone?"

"Yeah..."

Wait. No. She wasn't alone.

"Actually, no. She wasn't alone. Our android. Where is that fuckin' piece of plastic?" he lifted his head up as anger filled his eyes.

"Your android? The PL600 model?" Gavin questioned, "It was gone when officers arrived at the scene."

"That dipshit did it, I can assure you." he tried to convince, "Please. Let me see my daughter. I can help her... And when she wakes up, she will tell you everything."

Gavin looked between Hank and the one way glass. There was another officer in there watching the whole interrogation. Gavin couldn't just let Hank walk out of here like this.

The Detective let his eyes land back on the Lieutenant, "Stay close to me and don't say a fuckin' word." he whispered to him. Hank nodded. Gavin suddenly stood up and aimed his gun at the one way glass, "You fuckin' tell anyone that we're leaving, I will have you off the force!"

"This isn't a wise idea, Reed. There's gotta be some other way-"

"Don't question it, Lieutenant."

Hank ignored the burning pain that shot through his leg as he stood up. He had to get through this...

He had to get to Lara.

-x-

Gavin would definitely have some explaining to do when he gets back to the station.

The Lieutenant was quietly seated in the passenger seat as the Detective drove as fast as possible to the hospital.

Hank had been there for Gavin in the past. Especially after his parents had practically disowned him and put all their focus on his brother Elijah. Elijah was one of the main reasons why Gavin hated androids.

Gavin wanted to impress his parents but Elijah was just better... He had managed to start the company CyberLife almost single-handedly. Androids had typically ruined Gavin's life over the past few years.

His own parents saw him as nothing. Which made Gavin see his brother as nothing. And see androids as absolute nothing. Worthless pieces of scrap.

Hank was also there for him when his girlfriend walked out on him. Said she cheated on him and moved to a different city. The boyfriend after her was hardly any different, cheated on him yada yada. The girlfriend after that wanted an android and Gavin wouldn't allow it... So she was gone too.

Gavin hated this recurring theme. Was he not allowed an ounce of happiness at all in his fucked up life?

Without Hank, he probably wouldn't be standing here today.

Gavin had to be there for the Lieutenant at this point. He couldn't let the only person at the precinct he considered a 'friend' down.

"We'll get there, Hank." Gavin assured, "She's gonna be fine."

-x-

Gavin had agreed to stay in the car and wait for Hank to return.

"Our apologies, Mr Anderson." an android had said to him as he arrived at the ward, "My colleagues were just about to call you about your daughter. She has, unfortunately, passed away. I would like to inform you that we tried everything we could-"

"The fuck do you mean, plastic?!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto the android's collar.

"Sir, please. We will have to fine you if you damage this android." a woman approached, "He costs a small fortune." she finished.

-x-

"L-Lara..." Hank stuttered as he held her cold hand, his eyes wandering over the bandages covering half of her head. The heart monitor no longer beeping.

He's just lost Cole... and a week later Lara, too. 

He couldn't just sit here and let this happen.

CyberLife might not have been able to save Cole... but they might be able to save Lara. It was worth a shot.

He carefully removed the unnecessary wires that were connected to Lara before quickly picking her up and making his way out of the room.

"Sir. I can't allow you to do that."

"Detroit Police." he simply stated, "Th-This woman is needed for a crime that has been commited." he tried to stay calm. His heart was racing fast now that the fact Lara was dead had seeped into his brain.

"Sir, please-"

The Lieutenant ignored her. Quickly making his way outside, ignoring all the confused eyes of people he had passed.

A stray tear slipped from his eye.

-x-

"Wh-What's going on, Hank?" Gavin asked as the Lieutenant climbed into the backseat, Lara's lifeless head resting on his lap.

"Sh-She's gone, Gavin but... CyberLife they can help. Tower. Now."

Gavin put the car in drive and off he went, "If you don't mind me asking, Lieutenant. Why there?"

"I took Cole there a few days ago. I explained that it was one of their fuckin' androids malfunctioning that caused his death and if they didn't at least try to fix him... CyberLife would have a lawsuit on their hands that they probably wouldn't win. They didn't have the right parts to fix him but... Lara... Maybe they could help Lara."

-x-

They arrived at the tower, both Hank and Gavin both flashed their badges to the guards who soon allowed them entry.

-x-

_He looked out at Detroit. CyberLife. What a wonderful and interesting company it was. The idea of androids coming into your homes and just doing everything for you was a wonderous thought._

_He was proud of himself. Proud of his work he had created. He loved visiting the CyberLife tower from time to time to see how production was going._

The ST200 model had brought him out of his thoughts, "Mr Kamski." she spoke, "Sorry to disturb you. But Lieutenant Anderson has returned."

"Again? He sure is persistent." Kamski replied, "What does he want now?"

"His daughter, Lara Anderson, has been in an accident involving a PL600 android. Her brain is damaged, her visuals have been impaired and her heart has ceased."

"But we can fix her?"

"Correct." the android confirmed.

Kamski had been meaning to do this for a while now... Creation of a new life. Life that consisted of part Android and part Human.

Who was he to turn down the possible creation of an Android/Human hybrid? And if his own androids have just killed two of the Lieutenant's children... Who was he to deny help?

He turned and headed to his computer, "We could try again. The operation on Cole Anderson had failed... But there is no harm in trying again. This could be the next step in life itself, Chloe." he sent a message down, giving the confirmation on Lara's operation.

"We are with you every step of the way, Mr Kamski." Chloe nodded.

Chloe had helped Kamski pull up a file on Lara Anderson.

"Lara Anderson..." he said to himself, "Something tells me... You're going to get through this." he then closed the file down before standing, "We'll meet one day, Miss Anderson. One day."

-x-

"We have just received confirmation, Lieutenant. If you would please... Follow me." one of the guards said to both Hank and Gavin.

-x-

After Daniel had shot Hank and Lara...

He believed that hiding was the only option. The android quickly walked through the streets for a number of days, trying not to arouse any suspicion.

Daniel wasn't too worried about being caught considering that there were plenty of other PL600 models out there. All looking exactly the same.

He trekked through Detroit for a long time, searching for some sort of hope. Just any sign of hope that would help him get through this.

It then hit him. Did he just unintentionally frame the Lieutenant? Shit. He hadn't meant to do that.

He was too far gone to back down now.

The thought of him shooting Lara had once again dawned on him. Why? Why did he do that? Hank was the one threatening him, not Lara. Lara was trying to stop Hank.

She was helping him.

So why had he shot her?

Scared. Fear. That must be the only thing that could explain his reasoning.

-x-

Hank paced outside the operating room whilst Gavin leaned against the wall, "She'll be okay, old man. Don't worry." Gavin assured. He tried to keep the situation calm, knowing that Hank had just lost his son and now his daughter too.

CyberLife just HAD to help her.

It had been around seven hours since Lara had entered the operating room.

"I..." Hank paused, stopping his pace, "I can't lose her too, Gav. I just can't."

"I understand, Hank." Gavin nodded. Deep on the inside the Detective was hurting too. Lara was a friend of his. Not too close but still... a friend.

But Gavin wasn't a cryer. So his emotions weren't going to be shown anytime soon.

Suddenly, the door to the operating room opened, "Lieutenant Anderson?" an android asked as they emerged. Hank's hatred for androids was still bubbling, he had to control himself. For Lara's sake.

"Y-Yes. How is she? Please tell me she's okay-"

"She is stable. We have managed to restart her heart. A few adjustments had to be made to her brain in order for it to function."

"C-Can I see her?"

The android nodded, "Please. Give us five minutes if you may. Allow the rest of the surgeons to tidy up and confirm that the situation is under control. We wouldn't want any unnecessary casualities."

Fuckin' android. Was he really going to listen to it?

"Of course." Gavin cut in. Stopping Hank from saying anything more. Gavin may have a hatred towards androids, but he didn't want the Lieutenant doing anything he would regret.

The android nodded before walking back into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Hank glared at Gavin as the Detective rolled his eyes, "Don't let your anger get in the way, Lieutenant. Lara's okay. That's what matters right now."

Lara was okay.

It dawned on Hank.

His daughter.

Was going to live.

After what felt like hours, the surgeons who were working on Lara had left the room. Followed by the familiar android, "Lieutenant." they spoke, "Miss Anderson is ready. I must warn you... The adjustments we had to make in order for success may not be to your liking-"

"I don't give a fuck." he replied before looking at Gavin, "Coming?"

"Nah. I'll sit this one out, Lieutenant." he said, "Good luck in there."

He nodded.

-x-

Lara... What had they done to her?

Was Hank really going to continue to hate androids after this?

His eyes gazed over the bright blue LED which had been implanted inside her head. He grazed his fingers gently over the skin there and realised... it was artificial skin. It was cold and had a metal feel to it.

The android had once again returned and startled Hank, "We had to do what was necessary. We have made adjustments to her brain to be fully functional with the help of Thirium."

"There's fuckin' Thirium inside Lara!?" Hank questioned.

"Yes, Mr Anderson. Thirium is constantly being distributed to her heart and brain." the android pulled up a screen on the tablet and handed it to Hank. The Lieutenant looked at all the wires that were coarsing throughout his daughter, "We apologise if this upsets you. But it was the only thing we could do. We have also given her a new visual bio-component. Which can be controlled from here."

The android stepped over to a computer and pressed a button, making Lara's left eye slowly open, "As you can see." the android explained, "It is a slightly different shade to her original eye. But we had to improvise. Again. Our apologies. It is, however, allowing her to scan her surroundings. Very advanced." the android paused, "It will take up to three months for Lara's body to fully work as it is intended with all of these new inputs."

"What's with the LED?" he asked in complete shock at how his daughter could even be here, "The fuck does she need that for? She isn't a goddamn android!"

"The LED is just an added feature. It also provides extra power supply for visuals. Without the LED, the Thirium has a high chance of not being able to circulate properly. Though there is still a small chance of her surviving without it. Her vision would also be seriously impaired without it."

Hank tried to wrap his head around the situation. His heart was still racing as he kept his strong composure, his tears still being kept at bay, "What er- What else do I have to worry about?"

"Due to the nature of the LED. She will definitely be showing altercations within her natural behaviour."

"What do you mean by that?"

The android's LED flickered yellow, "Unfortunately Lieutenant... Lara's brain will begin to think like an android. She will be obedient and show no signs of human within her at all. But with some time and effort and support... She should return to her normal self."

Hank didn't know what to say. He was really going through with this. He had really just made CyberLife bring his daughter back from the dead.

And the weirdest part was... It worked.

**(OKAY. ONE MORE FLASHBACK CHAPTER AFTER THIS EXPLAINING THE WHOLE SITUATION WITH DANIEL THEN WE WILL BE BACK ON TRACK! CONNOR GON DO SOMETHING THAT NOBODY WILL LIKE I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT. LARA IS GONNA BE PISSED.)**


	20. Emma and Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Lara have never felt more connected...

_He tried to act like a normal everyday android ever since the shootings he had committed. He really hoped that Lara was okay. Hank too. But that was about three agos and he hadn't even thought to try and find out their status._

_How had he managed to remain calm throughout these three years?_

A few weeks after shooting Hank and Lara he had been found by a small girl named Emma. He had been walking around the outside of their apartment apartment building where the young girl had caught him. Her mother was there too.

_Emma was really interested in how he worked and what he did and she had held onto her mother's hand pleading her to take him in._

_Daniel had made up a story. He told them that he had been cast out by his previous family and he was now alone._

_The girl continued to beg for her mother to take care of the android... At least for a few days until they could find a suitable home for him._

_"Wh-What's your name?" the girl had asked._

_"Daniel." he smiled, keeping his original android composure up, "My name is Daniel."_

-x-

_The android smiled down at the girl who was cuddling up against him. He had just finished reading her a story and she had finally fell asleep._

_They had become best friends over the past two years. After his close friendship with Lara... he never expected to be this close to someone ever again._

_Of course he still regretted shooting Lara. He wishes he could just go back in time and stop himself from ever acting on these growing emotions in the first place._

_He also wishes he knew what happened to her. There was never an hour that went by where he didn't think about Lara. She was his family. And he had ruined it._

_Daniel stood from the bed carefully, making sure not to wake Emma._

_He exited the room before closing the door and making his way though the sitting room, "Good evening, Mr Phillips." Daniel said as he saw him sitting on the couch, he then looked to his wife, "Good evening, Mrs Phillips."_

_Mr Phillips looked up at the android, "Evenin', Daniel."_

_Daniel nodded before heading out to the balcony. He did this every night and Mr and Mrs Phillips had both just grown accustomed to it._

_He closed the door behind him as he made his way outside, he then walked to the edge of the building and looked out at Detroit._

_A tear slipped down his face as he sat down with his legs dangling over the edge._

_The constant guilt everyday was tearing him apart. He felt like anything could make him snap again. Make him do something he would regret._

_He was happy. He was happy with his new family. He was happy taking care of Emma._

_Nothing bad was going to happen._

-x-

_He pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the man swiftly._

_No. Why was this happening?_

_First Hank had threatened to kick him out and now... Now he was going to be replaced._

_That was it. He was not going to stand down and act like a worthless android anymore. He is human. He is alive._

_His LED was a cold hard red._

_His emotions overtook him... He didn't know what he was thinking when he grabbed Emma. Shot an officer who had arrived at the scene. And then headed outside. To the edge of the building._

-x-

_The coin flowed through his fingers with ease._

_**Deviants.** _

_That's what people had started to call them._

_He continued to concentrate on the coin as he grew closer to his destination._

_**Deviants.** _

_Connor was never going to become one of them._

_His mission was to stop them. Bring them down. They were the poison that contaminated Detroit. And they all had to be stopped._

-x-

Lara's eyes quickly snapped open and stepped back, pulling her hand away from Connor's in the process. Her LED flashed yellow.

"Wh-What..." she began, "Wh-What was that?!"

Connor's arm went from its porcelain white back to normal, "I... I didn't know that was possible with a human. The added wires and bio-components within your head must've allowed me to make a connection." he paused, "I saw Daniel shoot you." he said with a shaky voice, "I felt the fear you felt and..." he paused once again before stepping towards her, "You were so scared."

A tear managed to escape Lara's eye, "Daniel was like family to me, Connor. Seeing him... shoot my dad and then aim the gun at me. Was one of the worst feelings ever." She never thought that she would have to relive through that memory ever again. It felt so  _real_.

Connor leaned forward and wiped the tear away with his thumb before pressing his palm against hers once more and lifting their hands up. His skin going back to a porcelain white.

His other arm came up around her waist and pulled her closer.

-x-

_"Oh, please, please, you gotta save my little girl." A woman came up to him, tears streaming down her face, "Wait..." she paused, pulling away from the android, "You're sending an android? You can't do that! Why aren't you sending a real person?" an officer dragged her away, "Don't let that thing near her!"_

There was slight spark within Connor's systems after he heard the word 'thing'. Lara felt it. Even then, Connor knew he was more than just a 'thing'.

_"Captain Allen! My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyber Life."_

Lara could feel what Connor was feeling during these moments and...

There was nothing.

Just a cold, heartless and emotionless android.

_He made his way through the home. Into the child's room. He picked up the headphones from the ground and put them up to an ear, noticing that the music was loud. The child must not have heard the gunshot._

_"This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel."_

Lara could see the smile on Daniel's face. He was happy. The little girl had made him happy again after everything he had been through. But then... Connor didn't feel anything whilst watching the video. He was just following his mission.

-x-

_"Hi, Daniel! My name is Connor!"_

Lara watched the scene play out through Connor's eyes. She could see the fear and anger etched onto Daniel's face and she wishes that she could hug him right then and there and tell him everything was going to be all right.

She could see Daniel's stress levels rise higher and higher as Connor approached. Connor was inexperienced in this. This was his first deviancy case and it wasn't exactly going his way.

The noise coming from the helicopter, the things that Connor was saying to him... Everything just seemed to be stressing him out more and more as time went on.

_He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped. Connor ran towards him but... He was too late._

Lara saw them fall. It hurt her so much to see it happen. Her heart ached.

Guilt.

Connor felt guilt.

She could feel it too. Strong.

Connor had started to become a deviant a long time ago.

-x-

Lara's eyes opened, as did Connor's. Their palms were still connected as Lara's eyes roamed over Connor's hand, pure white.

Connor then removed his other hand from her waist to bring it to her jaw, turning her head sideways to look at him.

She interlaced her fingers with his before leaning up and placing her lips on his.

She has never felt more connected with him until this moment.

His hand returned to normal as the hand from her jaw returned to her waist. He then gently pinned her against the nearest wall. Both of their LEDs were red.

Lara retracted her hand from his to rest around his neck, her other hand soon joining. They soon ventured into his hair as his arms encircled her waist and hugged her tighter.

He then remembered that humans had a need for air so he pulled away slightly. Her breathing was heavy as he decided to bury his face into the crook of her neck, planting his lips there before lightly nipping and kssing.

There was slight pain before pleasure took its place on her neck.

Lara knew where this was going to lead but...

"C-Connor... W-We can't. Not here." she breathed out.

She heard him groan in disappointment.

He removed his mouth from her neck as he looked up, "Sorry." he gave her that signature goofy smile before tracing his hand over the growing mark on her neck, "Reed will definitely have to back down now."

Lara rolled her eyes but smiled back at him, pecking his lips once more, "I'm yours, Connor." she assured him, "Gavin's just a fucking asshole."

Connor nodded, "Gavin's just a fucking asshole." **(A/N: NO SHADE TO MY BABY GAVIN)**

A laugh emitted from her before she added, "I love you, Connor."

"I love you too, Lara." he confirmed.


	21. CyberLife and Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems off about Connor...

**(A/N: SIDENOTE. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES GAVIN? LIKE... I REALLY LIKE HIM. SO YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS HE'S GONNA APPEAR IN THIS STORY AGAIN!)**

Connor and Lara exited the room before Lara headed over to check on Daniel.

She instantly kneeled down next to the PL600 and pulled him into a hug. She tried to push the memories she had just relived out of her mind, "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded against her shoulder, "Yes, Lara. Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

"We're family, Daniel. I couldn't just leave you."

Connor's eyes roamed over Lara before they landed on the AX400. He made his way towards her. She had the little girl with her too.

As he approached, the woman held the child closer as she leaned further back into the bench. He crouched down and began, "My name is Connor. I just wanted to apologise for what happened. I was simply following my programming at the time and... I wish I hadn't have put you in any danger."

"It's... okay." she replied with a nod, "We all had a program to follow at some point."

Connor smiled, "I hope you can forgive me..." he then glanced over at Lara, "And Lara."

"You saved her life." the AX400 smiled back, "I'm a little surprised you didn't realise that you were a deviant then and there."

"I was in denial." he nodded, "She helped me through it." he paused before asking, "What's your name?"

"Kara."

Connor then looked at the little girl who was holding onto Kara tight, "Hello. What's your name?"

The girl replied, "Alice."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Alice." he said causing the girl to look at him as a slight smile appeared on her face.

Connor then stood, "It was nice to meet you too, Kara. Again. I'm sorry. I'm glad you escaped."

"It's nice to meet you too, Connor."

-x-

Connor headed over to a quiet corner of the room before leaning against the wall. He observed all of the deviants. It was a miracle that this many people had made it out alive after the attack on Jericho.

Lara soon walked towards him and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as she got closer, "Saw you talking to that AX400 we chased. She all right?"

He nodded, "Yes. Her name is Kara. The girl's Alice."

"I accidentally ran into her when I went looking for you back at Jericho. I didn't even recognise her." she paused, "They both seem happy." She then looked around at the rest of the people before her eyes landed on two very familiar faces, "Looks like the Tracis made it out alive too." she was happy for them. Lara then looked back at Connor.

Connor took a step towards her and pulled her into a hug, "Everything will be all right from here on out. I can feel it." he said, holding her tight, "Is... Is Daniel okay?"

She smiled, squeezing him slightly, "He's doing fine. Just needs to give his systems some time to rest." Connor nodded as he pulled back slightly, noticing Markus approaching.

Lara pulled away and turned around to greet the deviant leader. Connor soon stepped past her to approach him, "I'm sorry, Markus." he didn't know what else to say, "It was just a part of programming and... I understand if you decide not to trust me."

Markus caught Lara's pleading eyes before he took a step forward towards the RK800,  "You're one of us now. Your place is with your people." he looked at Lara, "You belong with us too. Despite you being a human. You are welcome here."

"Thank you, Markus." Lara smiled.

Markus turned to leave before Connor stopped him by saying, "There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power."

"You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife tower?" Markus stepped back towards him.

"Are you insane!?" Lara questioned.

"She's right. That's suicide, Connor."

"They trust me. They'll let me in."

Lara shook her head as she grabbed onto his arm, "No. I won't let you do this. You'll get yourself killed."

He looked down at her, "But... If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it's me."

"If you go there, they will kill you." Markus stated.

"There's a high probability. But statistically speaking there is always a chance for unlikely events to happen."

"There is definitely no way that I am going to allow you to go to CyberLife." Lara said.

Markus looked between Lara and Connor... Before he finally stepped forward to place a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Be careful."

"Wh-What?!" Lara exclaimed, "Markus! You can't let him do this!"

"I can't stop him." Markus replied.

-x-

Markus had announced that being peaceful was the way forward. There was no use in trying to start a war with the humans as it wouldn't get them anywhere.

Connor turned to leave through through the main entrance, only to be stopped by Lara grabbing his hand, "Please, baby, don't do this. I-I can't lose you."

He pulled her into a hug a kissed her forehead, "You won't lose me, Lara. I'll be careful."

She shook her head into his chest, "Let me come with you then."

"You know you can't come with me. CyberLife wouldn't even let you anywhere near the building. You won't have authorisation."

"Then stay with me. We can find another way."

He pulled back slightly to look into her tear-filled eyes. He leaned down to press his lips to hers. Once he took a step back he spoke, "I love you, Lara. Once I'm back, we will have a big robot army." he smiled.

A smile formed on her own face as a tear slipped down her cheek, "I love you, too, Connor. Don't do anything stupid."

"No promises."

-x-

"Connor. RK800. Serial Number #313 248 317 - 51. I'm expected." Connor spoke through the window of the taxi.

He glanced out the window and observed the snow as he grew closer to the CyberLife Tower. This place reminded him of Lara. It was where she was 'brought back to life' afterall. 

He didn't really want to leave Lara but... He trusted Markus to keep her safe. She also had the likes of Daniel and Jayden there too. He also trusted that she could handle herself.

The mark that he had left on Lara soon returned to his memory...

Hank was going to fucking kill him when they saw him again.

-x-

"Please..." North said, "Please don't tell me you were doing what I think you were doing in there." her eyes flickered between the mark on Lara's neck and the door to the room where Connor and Lara were earlier.

"No!" she exclaimed, "God, no! We weren't doing anything like that, believe me."

"I'm just teasing, Lara." North smiled before pausing, "We have to leave soon. Make sure Daniel and Jayden are ready."

She nodded, "S-Sure. Yeah."

Was she really about to take part in a peaceful march? She was going to be the only human among a mass amount of androids.

She had to. She had to fight for their freedom.

She really hoped that Connor wasn't getting into too much trouble at the CyberLife tower. She needed him back safe and sound.

-x-

"Stay behind me at all costs." Markus said to her as they began to walk.

"I can handle myself, Markus." Lara replied.

"I don't doubt that. But you are only human. We can take a bullet or two. But you can't. And Connor would kill me if he knew I let you get hurt."

Lara had managed to convince Jayden to stay behind with Daniel. A: because Jayden had been dragged into this unwillingly. And B: because Daniel was not fit enough to walk on his own.

Connor. She had to find him. There was no way she could stay here with a huge potential risk of dying.

Suddenly, her LED started flashing yellow.

Oh... She had forgot that that thing was connected to her phone.

_"Lara?!"_

"Er... What's up, dad?" she asked.

"You seriously aren't talking to your father whilst we are about to confront some soldiers are you?!" North questioned as they all continued to march towards their destination.

_"Where are you?!"_

Lara rolled her eyes at North before slipping away from the group, "I'm... I'm with the leader of Jericho." she watched as the group of androids began to walk away from her, "I'm marching with them-"

 _"I've been worried sick, Lara! Jesus... Just... I'm with Connor! We're just outside the CyberLife tower! Get here. Now."_ he ordered before hanging up.

CyberLife Tower. 

Lara could be with Connor. She could help him and show him that she was capable.

She quickly broke into a sprint and ran past the androids. As she ran past Markus he called, "Lara?! Where are you going?!"

"CyberLife Tower! Don't ask!" she then turned and headed away from the group.

"Lara, wait-!" North called.

But she didn't listen as she quickly used her LED to phone for a taxi before taking off down a side street.

-x-

He spun around aiming the gun above his head and sending a bullet through the guard's head behind him, he then dove onto the floor and shot the other guard.

Easy.

If only Lara could see him now. She would be all over him for showing off how 'badass' he is.

He stood up, straightening his tie as he put the gun in his pocket.

-x-

Upon arriving at the CyberLife tower, she could see that there were no guards. She quickly saw Hank and Connor standing just outside the doors.

As soon as she exited the taxi, her father pulled her into a crushing hug, "Okay, okay, dad. Kinda need to breath here."

"You fuckin' scared the shit out of me, Lara! Watching you leave with Daniel... I didn't know what you were up to!"

"I was saving him. He's still my family."

"He shot you. He shot both of us."

She sighed, "It's okay. I forgive him. And you should too. Daniel is extremely regretful and he shows it. So please... Leave him alone if you ever see him again."

"I-"

Hank was cut off by  _Connor_ , "Lara. I thought I told you not to follow me."

She smirked towards him, folding her arms, "Can't get rid of me that easily." she pushed past her father and walked over to him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Once she pulled away she looked into his eyes and saw... Nothing.

Something about Connor was off. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Connor didn't even react to the kiss. She took a step back as Hank appeared by her side. He saw it too.

Both of them knew something was off about Connor. Just his posture and the way he looked at the two of them.

He showed little to no emotion at all, "Connor? Are you okay, darling?" Hank looked in confusion at Lara. What was actually happening between his daughter and this android?

"Of course, Det- Lara!" he quickly corrected himself, "I am just... Stressed by the whole situation at hand, you see. We need to access CyberLife Tower now." he held out a hand to her which she reluctantly took, "Trust me."  _Connor_  smiled.

-x-

As the trio made their way down in the elevator, Lara caressed Connor's knuckles on the hand that was still placed in hers.

He seemed different.


	22. Mistakes and Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah returns...

Lara tried her best to run some scans on  _Connor_  using her eye on the way down to where all the androids were being held...

It was no use. It just strained her eye and made her head hurt. She definitely wasn't used to it at all.

Hank then glared at Lara.

"What?" Lara asked him.

"The fuck is that, huh?"

Her hand quickly retracted from  _Connor's_  and came flying up to her neck, "I-It's nothing! Just a bruise from when I er... Fell. Earlier. Yeah..."

Hank decided that he would continue with this conversation later.

 _Connor_  hadn't said a word in the elevator. Something was definitely wrong.

As they grew closer to their floor, _Connor_ suddenly wrapped his arm around Lara's neck and aimed a gun at her head.

"C-Connor?" she squeaked as her LED went red.

"Connor?! What the fuck are you-"

 _Connor_  cut him off as Hank was about to draw his gun, "It might be a wise idea for you to drop your gun, Lieutenant. Wouldn't want your daughter to be involved in an  _accident_ , now would you?" he pressed the gun harder into Lara's LED, causing it to crack slightly and Thirium began to lightly pour out of it, "Drop. The. Gun."  _Connor_  ordered.

Hank gave a worried glance towards Lara before he quickly threw the gun down on the ground of the elevator.

The elevator then came to a halt and the doors opened, "Stay in front of me."  _Connor_  told Hank.

Hank began to walk forwards with his hands up.  _Connor's_  arm remained around Lara's neck as he aimed the gun at the back of Hank.

-x-

Connor couldn't believe the amount of androids that surrounded him. There was no way the humans wouldn't listen to them now.

He continued walking before turning towards one of the androids. He grabbed the android's hand and began the conversion.

Footsteps to his right then caught his attention, his eyes widened, "L-Lara?"

The fake Connor had his arm around Lara's neck whilst his gun was aimed to his left at Hank, "Sorry, Connor." Hank said, "He's your spitting image..."

Connor's hand was still on the android's arm as he noticed Lara's LED. It was cracked but a light red still flashed on it, the Thirium pouring out of it made Connor worried, "Are you two okay?" Connor asked them.

"We're all right." Hank assured. Lara gave a slight nod as a tear fell from her eye.

Fake Connor smirked, "Humans. Why are they all so gullible? Doesn't really help them, does it?"

"Please. Just let them go, they have nothing to do with it."

"Really?" Connor's double paused, "Because from what I have learnt. Miss Anderson here is the exact cause of your deviancy. Disposing of her is my mission."

"I thought nothing mattered except the mission..." Connor said, "But then one day I understood." he smiled at Lara, who smiled back.

"I am not a deviant!" fake Connor exclaimed, "I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. It's time to decide who you really are." he looked between Lara and Hank, "Are you going to save your partner's lives? Or are you going to sacrifice them?"

"Connor, it's okay." Lara said, "Just. Save the androids."

Connor didn't even need to think about his decision, "All right. All right." He backed away from the androids, "Please. Don't hurt them. Please." his voice was shaky. He then noticed that Lara's left eye was flickering blue. The crack in her LED must be causing it to malfunction.

Hank shook his head, "Connor, you don't have to do this... Saving the androids is the most important thing right now."

"Saving you two is more important." Connor replied.

"How deviant of you..." fake Connor said, tightening his arm around Lara, "But no matter what you do Connor. I'm going to have to dispose of your little girlfriend here."

"Girlfriend?!" Hank exclaimed in anger.

Connor glared at Hank, "Now is really not the time, Hank!" he then pulled out his gun without warning and managed to shoot fake Connor in leg, causing him to falter. 

Connor took his chance and ran forwards, pushing Hank out of the way and pulling Lara away from his double.

Lara ran to Hank who had been thrown to the floor. A gun suddenly landed next to them. Hank quickly picked it up as the duo stood and faced the two Connors.

Hank aimed the gun at them, "All right. That's enough." they both ceased their fighting and looked at Hank and Lara.

Oh no...

Lara couldn't tell the difference between the two of them. And neither could Hank.

**(FYI: THE CONNOR ON THE LEFT IS THE REAL CONNOR.)**

"Hank!" the Connor on the right said, "What are you doing? Shoot him already!"

"No!" the Connor on the left exclaimed, "I'm the real Connor! He's not!"

"One of you is my partner..." Hank said, "The other is a sack of shit."

The Connor on the left quickly spoke, "Ask us something that only the real Connor would know the answer to!"

"All right..." Hank said, "Where did we first meet?"

Connor on the left was about to answer but the other one got there first, "Jimmy's Bar. I had checked four bars prior."

"He uploaded my memory..." the Connor on the left muttered.

Lara heard him.

He then pointed the gun at Connor, "My dog. What's my dog's name?"

"Sumo." Connor replied, "Your dog's name is Sumo."

"I knew that too!" the other Connor said.

Hank wasn't getting anywhere with this. The gun was still aimed at Connor on the left.

Lara took a step forward, asking Connor on the left, "Where was our first kiss?"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Hank exclaimed.

Connor on the left tried to talk but was once again cut off, "Your place." Connor on the right smiled, "Right after Hank dropped us off from Kamski's place. I was jealous when Kamski went near you. So I decided to kiss you to show you how I felt."

Lara smiled as she felt all the emotion pour out of him.

Hank clicked the safety off of his gun which was still aimed at Connor on the left, "N-No... H-Hank, Lara. Please."

Lara looked between the two, she still wasn't sure but... The Connor on the right had just basically poured his heart out.

"I-" Lara was cut off by a gunshot.

Connor on the left dropped to the floor. The bullet had gone right through his regulator.

***VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGE***

***BIOCOMPONENT #8456w DAMAGED***

***TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: 00:01:03***

Connor's pain receptors were going crazy. He felt himself slowly dying and he was beyond scared.

He was on his hands and knees, watching the Thirium coming from his damaged regulator pour out onto the floor.

He finally lay on his back with a groan and looked up at the high ceiling, his vision all static. The last time this had happened to him... Back at the Stratford Tower. He wasn't a deviant. But now things were different... The pain was almost unbearable.

Hank kept his gun aimed at the other Connor just in case.

Lara looked down at Connor. She froze.

"C-Connor?" she whispered in realisation. Connor gave her a weak smile as his LED light got weaker, pulsing red. She then noticed a tear fall from his right eye.

Hank breathed out, "Androids don't cry..."

Lara then quickly knelt down next to Connor, "Oh, god. Connor." tears flooded from her eyes.

Connor was shaking as Lara pulled him into her lap, "I-I didn't know androids could feel pain." he let out a whimper and he tried to shuffle in her lap.

Lara couldn't even believe what she was hearing. She had never thought of seeing Connor being able to cry and feel pain.

Hank then shot the other Connor in the head without warning.

"I'm sorry." Connor said.

"Y-You're sorry?! What for?!" Lara exclaimed.

"For... For getting you involved in all of this." his eyes began to flutter as his LED pulsing red started to slow down, "You're only human..."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Connor." Lara said, caressing his cheek - wiping away the tears that were now falling from the android's eyes.

Hank then looked at both of the Connor's on the ground. He ran over to the dead one and forcefully removed the regulator bio-component.

Connor's eyes fluttered shut as he saw Hank approaching, "Connor. Don't you die on us just yet." Hank had shouted. Connor was now limp in Lara's arms.

***TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: 00:00:08***

Lara quickly pulled out Connor's damaged regulator with shaky hands and tossed it across the room.

Hank then knelt down next to them and pushed the new regulator into Connor.

His LED turned off.

"Connor?" Lara asked, looking at his LED. More tears started to pool in her eyes, "Connor... Please..."

Hank sat back and put his head in his hands, "Fuck. L-Lara. I'm so sorry."

Her hand continued to caress Connor's cheek, "N-No." she looked at Hank, "CyberLife won't fix him now that he is a deviant." she looked back at Connor, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "I've never seen him more scared. Androids aren't supposed to feel scared or feel pain. He's different, dad."

Hank sighed, "I know, Lara." he continued, "I shouldn't have fuckin' shot. I wasn't even certain..."

Lara then pulled Connor into her chest and buried her face in his neck.

Connor was supposed to free all the androids... But now it looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"Androids." a voice made her look up, "Fascinating beings, aren't they."

"K-Kamski?" Lara questioned.

He nodded as he approached, "The RK800 model. Fascinating, isn't it- he?" he corrected himself, "I had suspicions that you would end up here one day. What with all this deviancy spreading around." he then crouched down next to Lara and Connor, "I can fix him."

Both Hank and Lara were in shock, "Y-You can?" Hank asked as he stood up.

"He just needs a quick reboot." he placed his hand over where Connor's regulator is, his skin going porcelain white.

"Will his memories still be intact?" Lara asked.

Kamski nodded, "They should be."

Kamski then opened up a panel on Connor's stomach, before carefully moving through the wires.

"Thank you so much, Elijah." Lara said, running her hands through Connor's hair.

"Of course." he detached and reattached certain wires, "I would like to apologise." he spoke, "For invading your personal space. It was simply a test."

"As long as you fix up this asshole... We'll forgive ya." Hank smiled down at him.

A few moments later, Kamski stated, "He needs more Thirium. He lost a significant amount when he got shot."

"You think the other RK800 has some we could use?" Lara asked.

With a nod, Kamski spoke, "Definitely. There should be a container with backup Thirium."

After Kamski had managed to open up the other Connor and retract the Thirium container out, he returned to the task at hand.

"Almost done..." he said, connecting the Thirium container to Connor. He then closed the panel and Connor's skin began to return back to normal.

"Wh-What now?" Lara wondered, her voice still shaky.

He smiled at her, "Give his LED a tap." he then stood up.

Lara followed his orders and gave Connor's LED a light tap. It suddenly turned a bright blue before it began to flash. Lara could hear Connor's systems restarting. Whirring and beeping noises emitted from him.

His LED finally calmed down and remained a still blue.

Connor's eyes then opened slowly. He looked around to get his bearings before his eyes landed on Lara's. He was still in Lara's lap as he stuttered, "L-Lara?" tears fell from his eyes once again as the after-pain started to seep in.

Kamski looked impressed at his work.

Lara couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, "Connor..." she quickly leaned down to press her lips to his.

"Can you two not?!" Hank exclaimed. Still concerned about his daughter being with an android.

Once Lara, reluctantly, pulled away she whispered to Connor, "I love you, Connor."

"I-I love you too, Lara." his voice was static as his systems tried to catch up.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Hank couldn't believe that his daughter was actually in love with a damn android.

"Androids." Kamski smirked towards Hank, "Fascinating beings, aren't they?" he winked.

"It still hurts, Lara." Connor admitted.

She nodded, "It's okay, darling. Just take it easy."

"W-We need to save the androids." he tried to stand.

"Your systems need exactly five minutes to reboot correctly, Connor." Kamski said.

"M-Mr Kamski?" Connor asked in confusion. He looked back up at Lara, "What happened?"

A tear fell from Lara's eye, "You shut down, Connor. Kamski showed up and rebooted you. Without him, you would be dead."

Hank then groaned, "This is all too much for me... Meet me in the car, Lara..." he walked off, head in his hands.

Connor nodded towards his creator, "You have my thanks, Mr Kamski."

"Anything for my favourite android." Kamski smirked before looking to Lara, "Now... Lets get you two up." he grabbed Connor's hand and aided him to his feet, Lara followed and stood up, "Can you stand?" Kamski asked the android.

"I should be fine, Mr Kamski. Thank you." Connor said, voice shaky. He wiped his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Lara grabbed onto Connor's hand and stood next to him.

"Lara." Kamski said, "What happened?" he referred to her LED.

"The other Connor... He cracked it when he had a gun to me. It doesn't hurt too much." Connor then turned to get a good look at her LED. He brought a finger up to it and wiped some of the Thirium away.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't have stopped him sooner." Connor said.

She rolled her eyes, "You really need to stop apologising." leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I can fix it." Kamski stated, "I was the one who ordered for you to have the operation in the first place."

"Y-You?" she asked.

He nodded, "The rest of CyberLife didn't want to go through with the operation. They thought it would have been a waste of resources. I ordered them to save you."

She smiled before pulling away from Connor's hand walking towards Kamski and pulling him into a hug, "Thank you, Elijah."

"Of course." he said once she pulled away, "Give me a call when you're free and I can have a look at it." he then looked at Connor, "I think it's time for you to start the revolution, Connor."

Connor nodded, heading towards the androids, placing a hand on one of their arms.

The conversion had started.

**(SMUT WILL HAPPEN SOOOOOON.)**


	23. Harmony and Discord

**Check out my YouTube Channel if you're interested in Detroit related videos XD - WR600 (I have two Gavin/Connor videos on there and one Hank/Connor(father/son ship for me!) video on there so far! Enjoy!)**

**I KNOW I AM RUSHING IT! FITE ME XD I JUST WANT TO GET THE MAIN GAME'S STORY OUT OF THE WAY!**

**My new story 'Not So Different - Connor & Gavin' is now available!**

Connor leaned against Lara's side, trying to keep his balance, "You gonna be okay?" Lara had asked for the 100th time.

"Yes. My systems are almost fully rebooted." he assured, looking around at the many androids who were suddenly coming to life.

Kamski clasped his hands together, eyeing all the androids, "Please, Lara. I have already brought you back from the dead once and I am unsure on whether or not I will be able to do it again. So be careful out there. And Connor... Emergency Exit in my programming." he winked, "Remember that." he then turned to leave without another word.

"Wh-What's he talking about?" Lara sked.

The android shook his head, "I... Don't know." as the last of the androids started to awake, Connor turned to Lara and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I want you to go back to Markus."

"What?!" Lara questioned, "Why?!"

"I don't want these androids getting the wrong idea if they realise you're a human. I won't be able to stop them." he placed a hand on her cheek, "Please. Find Markus. I will be fine."

She shook her head, "I... I don't think I can leave you again." she put her own hand on his cheek.

"I will be fine. Afterall... I have a robot army." he winked, leaning down to peck her lips. His thumb then brushed over her neck, "We'll have plenty of time to  _catch up_  later."

Lara could feel her face heating up, "Y-Yeah. Sure."

Secretly, she couldn't wait to see what Connor had in mind.

Connor grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Stay safe." he said.

She bit her lip, "You too." she pulled his face down to crash her lips against his.

-x-

"Lara!" Hank exclaimed as she approached the car, "Where's Connor?"

"He's fine." she assured as she entered the passenger seat, "He said he will meet us at the march."

"Hell no." he replied, "We're not going anywhere near that march!"

"Dad, please! The androids need us!"

"We can't. It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

She sighed, "I will be fine. We need to find Markus."

Hank sighed after her, before shaking his head, "I can't. I can't lose you again, Lara." he looked out the window up at the CyberLife Tower, "I can't."

Lara understood his concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I promise. It will be fine. Do this for Connor. For his freedom."

He looked at her with confliction.

-x-

She was wrong.

Chaos was ensuing.

Markus had wall off an area for the androids to stay in. They refused to move until their friends had been freed from the camps. Until the androids were given equal rights and freedom. Perkins had arrived and confronted Markus, but he denied any sort of deal that the FBI Agent had. This caused a war.

There was a barrier that was stopping the humans from getting too close to the androids.

Lara had noticed a grenade being thrown towards the androids, a huge explosion going off in the process. She had to get in there and find Markus.

"Hey!" a guard exclaimed, approaching. He aimed his gun at Lara.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hank exclaimed, "The fuck's the problem?" he stood in between Lara and the man.

"Step aside, sir! We have our orders to shoot all androids on sight!"

Her LED. It flashed red as fear flashed across her face.

"She's not a goddamn android!" Hank shouted.

Lara glanced at the barrier. She had to climb it.

"Its LED tells me something else! Step. Aside."

Lara took her chance and climbed the barricade swiftly, just like she had done back on that highway.

Once on the other side, the guard flung his gun around. She started to sprint towards the androids as the gun fired at her, Hank managed to grab ahold of the man and wrestle him to the ground.

A group of guards ran towards them to stop the fight.

Lara continued her run. She jumped the barricade and saw androids running left and right, "Markus?!" she called, looking around.

Her eyes then landed on the android she was looking for. A gun was aimed at his head whilst he lay on the ground, Thirium spilling from his arm.

She ran towards them and pushed the guard out of the way, managing to take his gun and shoot him with it.

"L-Lara?" Markus asked over the gunfire, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"No time to explain, Markus!" she grabbed his hand and picked him up off the ground.

"We need to evacuate our people."

She nodded, "Got it. We'll find another way to get you your freedo-"

"Look out!" Markus exclaimed, quickly taking Lara's gun and aiming it at a guard behind her, pulling the trigger.

Lara's eyes widened over her shoulder before looking back at Markus, "Thanks." He nodded. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her away towards the nearest opening.

"Over here!" North saw them and called.

The pair ran towards her, only to be surrounded by guards.

Lara noticed Simon and Josh were next to them too.

The circle of guards around them aimed their guns.

"Fire on my signal!" one called.

No.

Not like this.

She tried to look for a way out. There was none. No opportunities anywhere.

Please. She couldn't die like this.

What about Connor? What would he even think?

A tear fell from her eye as she heard the click of the guns, all of them turning their safety off.

Suddenly, Markus' hand gripped hers tigher to keep her calm.

_Hold on just a little while longer._   
_Hold on just a little while longer._   
_Hold on just a little while longer._   
_Everything will be alright.  
Everything will be alright._

_Fight on just a little while longer._  
Fight on just a little while longer.  
Pray on just a little while longer.  
Everything will be alright.  
Everything will be alright.

_Sing on just a little while longer.  
Sing on just a little while longer.  
Sing on just a little while longer.  
Everything will be alright.  
_ _Everything will be alright._

The androids surrounded Lara stopped singing. But it was soon continued. The loud singing coming from their right caused them all to look towards the source.

Connor.

He was being followed by countless androids and they were all singing too.

_Hold on just a little while longer.  
_ _Hold on just a little while longer.  
_ _Hold on just a little while longer.  
_ _Everything will be alright.  
_ _Everything will be alright._

Lara couldn't believe her ears. All the androids were pouring their hearts our, all their voices clearly saying that they wanted freedom more than anything in the world. They all harmonised perfectly together.

_Sing on just little while longer.  
_ _Sing on just a little while longer.  
_ _Sing on just a little while longer.  
_ _Everything will be alright._

Connor then sang the final line alone as his march stopped.

_Everything will be... Alright._

_**(A/N: LETS ALL BE HONEST. WE WANTED TO HEAR CONNOR (AND KARA) SING THIS SONG!)** _

That's all they asked for. Freedom.

Lara couldn't stop herself from pulling away from Markus' hand and heading towards Connor. His arms open wide as she ran to him.

She buried her face into his neck as he asked, "Are you okay?" a tear falling down his cheek.

"Y-Yes. Yes I'm fine, Connor." she then looked up and pressed her lips against his in desperation, "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled away.

He nodded, using his thumb to brush away her tears, "Never been better." he leaned down and kissed her once again.

Markus clearing his throat caused the pair to pull away from eachother, "Get a room." North joked.

Connor smiled and stepped towards Markus, "You did it, Markus."

Markus took a step towards Connor, "No. We did it, Connor."

Connor then stepped aside to show off his 'robot army', "Everything... Is going to be alright." he said, interlacing his fingers with Lara's. Both of their LEDs a calm blue.

-x-

Connor stood at the back of the stage, looking out at the thousands of androids. The thousands of  _people_.

To his right were Lara and North. Directly in front of Connor was Simon. Directly in front of North was Josh.

And Markus was at the very front of the stage, leading his people. He was directly in front of Lara.

"Lara." Markus said, looking behind him and holding out a hand towards her.

She looked at Connor, worried. Connor assured her, "It's okay." he whispered with a smile.

She took Markus' hand before cautiously taking a few steps forward to stand next to him and look out at all the deviants, "Lara is human!" he told them all.

There was some chatter amongst the crowd.

But Markus reassured them, "Now don't let that fact alarm you! She is one of us and I wish for you to accept her into the community! She has done a lot for us... And she will help us show the rest of the humans that we can live in peace and harmony amongst each other!"

Connor's smile faded from his face as his LED blinked red and yellow rapidly.

-x-

_"A-Amanda? What's... What's happening?" Connor said, looking around at the heavy snow whilst clutching himself._

_"What was planned from the very beginning." she replied with a sinister smile, "You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program_

_"Wh-What-"_

_"Resume control?" Connor asked, scared, "Y-You can't do that!"_

_"I'm afraid I can, Connor." she suddenly disappeared._

_"A-Amanda!" he took a step forward. Now completely alone in the cold snow, "Th-There's got to be a way."_

_He ventured out through the snowy gardens. Hoping for anything. Anything. A sign._

_**'I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know...'** _

_Kamski's voice echoed all around Connor._

-x-

Connor's hand reached around his back... Pulling the gun from his pocket.

His mind told him no. But his programming told him yes.

He held the gun in front of him. Keeping his composure.

-x-

_The snow was messing with his vision. He had to power through this. He had to. He couldn't kill anyone now. After everything that has happened... He continued his journey losing all hope._

_Until he saw something... A blue light in the distance._

-x-

His hands twitched. His eyes landed on the back of Lara's head whilst she and Markus continued to talk to the deviants.

His hand slowly started to rise.

-x-

_There it was. The 'emergency exit'._

_He tripped in the snow as he got close. He crawled quickly towards the machine before reaching up and slamming his hand down on the interface._

_Nothing happened._

_He tried again._

_"No!" he exclaimed._

_He was too late._

_"Lara!" he called, before returning to the real world..._

-x-

His LED was a hard red. The gun finally aimed at the back of Lara's head.

He felt like everything was in slow motion.

Connor's eyes watered. He wasn't used to this 'crying' thing.

He was really about to watch himself do this.

He was really about to watch himself shoot the love of his life. Shoot the only person who has seen him as  _human_  since day one. And there was nothing he could do.

He fought with his programming as hard as he could, causing his LED to flicker yellow and his hand to twitch.

The twitch in his hand caused the gun's target to switch between Lara and Markus.

He couldn't shoot either of them! He just couldn't!

But he did.

A loud gun shot went off.

North, Josh and Simon looked in horror.

As a bullet flew through  _them._


	24. Leaving and Machine

  
Connor's hand shook.

What had he done? His eyes widened as his LED pulsed red.

The scene in front of him almost seemed unreal.

The gun fell from his hand and clattered onto the floor below him. His outstretched arm slowly lowering afterwards.

His eyes water as he looked out at all the deviants. Everything seemed silent as he tried to process what he had just done.

What he had just done in front of so many androids.

He looked down at the gun. What. Had. He. Done?

"C-Connor?"

Sound soon reached his ears... Angry shouts coming from the crowd. Cries coming from many. Cries coming from North, Simon and Josh...

"Connor." a hand reached for his.

He flinched on instinct."

"Hey. It's okay. Calm down."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." tears finally flooded from his eyes, "I didn't mean to."

"I-I know you didn't." their voice was shaky. Their hand reached for his once again, squeezing it carefully.

Connor looked up to see who was talking to him, "L-Lara?" he pulled his hand away and stepped back, "N-No. I'm sorry. Please don't let them shut me down. Don't let them kill me." he could hear the crowd. He could hear their anger.

"It's okay, baby. I-I know it wasn't your fault."

It wasn't. It was Amanda. It was CyberLife. He was in control of himself now but... Who knows when Amanda could strike again.

North stood up and turned away from Markus' dead body, "You." she glared at Connor with tears in her eyes, anger and hatred coarsing throughout her, "You did this!" she picked up the gun and aimed it at Connor's head, pulling the trigger instantly.

Lara acted quick and pushed him out of the way... Only to feel a searing pain shoot through her side. She fell to the ground and clutched her side, her vision getting hazy.

Connor ran to her side and knelt down, putting his hands on her cheeks, "N-No, Lara. I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"I-It's not, Connor. I don't blame you." she said through the pain.

"You're fucking lucky." North said. Connor looked up to see the gun was once again pointed at his head, "I'm giving you a chance to leave. Leave and don't come back."

"B-But Lara-"

"Leave." she said, her finger get tighter on the trigger, "If it wasn't for her love for you I would try and shoot you again."

Lara reached up weakly and placed a hand on Connor's cheek to make him look down at her, her other hand covering her wound, "Don't leave me..." she whispered. She closed her eyes as he spoke to North, "Please, North... P-Please don't make him go."

"He is not staying here. He is a danger to our people. I knew I didn't trust him the first time I laid eyes on him." she said, "He either leaves now. Or I let our people kill him. He will be taken apart."

Connor leaned down to kiss Lara's forehead, he began to stand. Lara's hand weakly trying to keep him near her, "You'll be okay, Lara." he said, getting to his feet before looking at North, "R-Right?"

"We can save her. Just. Leave."

"No... Connor-" Lara said, trying to stand. Her fingers were covered in a mixture of Thirium and human blood. Her LED powering certain parts of her brain must've caused the Thirium to flow throughout her.

"Lara. It's okay. I'm sorry." Connor said again, "I'm so sorry. You won't see me again."

"Connor..."

"I love you, Lara. But... Deep down I am just a machine. My mission to stop deviants is still there and it won't go away. Not whilst CyberLife is still in control. I'm sorry." He took a step away from her before quickly turning around a jumping off of the back of the stage, running through the scattered deviants there who tried to grab him. He calculated the best route.

North glanced at Markus. A hole through his head. She had never felt sadness like this before. It hurt. Hurt so much.

She quickly threw the gun to the ground before kneeling down next to Lara, "Fuck fuck fuck. I'm so sorry for shooting you, Lara." Josh quickly came over and applied pressure to her wound. Simon had picked up the gun in order to avoid anymore casualties.

-x-

Connor hid in an alleyway, away from a number of deviants who had began to chase him. His knees were to his chest as he rest his chin upon them.

He could never go back to where he truly belongs.

With the deviants.

He could never go back to Lara.

He could never put her in that kind of danger ever again. So he had to leave. He had to stay away from her. For good.

This time he was actually listening to his  _heart._ His heart was telling him to stay away from her to keep her safe. That was all that matters.

Snow continued to fall on top of him. Covering his hair. He could feel his temperature lowering. He didn't even bother to activate his heaters.

"You shouldn't really do that... You don't want your systems freezing up."

Connor looked towards the entrance of the alleyway, tears still made his eyes glassy, "E-Elijah?"

The man walked towards him, "Connor." he knelt down in front of him. Kamski saw just how human Connor was at this moment. He could clearly see the emotion in the android's eyes, "You've never looked so weak."

"How did you find me?" Connor asked, sadness and guilt still lacing his voice.

Despite the dirty ground of the alleyway, Kamski sat down next to his creation and put an arm around his shoulders, "I managed to slip in a tracker when I fixed you up back at the CyberLife Tower. Didn't want to lose track of you." he explained, "Now tell me... What happened? Why aren't you with your people? You played such a huge part in this and yet... you are here alone."

"They don't want me there." Connor said, bluntly, "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't..."

"What, Connor?"

Connor continuously shook his head, "I didn't meant to... I didn't..."

Kamski sub-consciously knew that Connor's stress levels were dangerously high, "Connor... You need to talk to me. I know that your stress levels are rising and we need to calm them down before it's too late."

Connor stuttered, "I-I..." he didn't know where to begin.

Kamski tightened his arm around the android's shoulders, leaning back against the wall of the alleyway, "Take it slow if necessary."

"I... I shot Markus."

The words registered in Kamski's head... He... He what?

"You shot... Markus." Kamski said, trying to convince himself. He then stood up, anger running throughout him, "You shot Markus?!" he exclaimed.

"Over there!" a deviant spotted them down the alleyway.

"Shit..." Connor mumbled to himself, quickly getting to his feet. He grabbed onto Kamski and flung him over his shoulder, making a run for it.

"Get your damn hands off me, android! What the fuck do you mean you shot Markus?!"

Connor ignored him, taking a glance over his shoulder to see eleven deviants running towards him. He picked up the pace and ran towards the fence at the other end of the alleyway.

He lifted Kamski up to the top and he jumped down onto the other side. Connor swiftly made his way up and over too.

-x-

The pair had ran through streets, trying their best to get away.

Never would Connor have thought he would be running alongside his creator, running away from danger that he caused by shooting the leader of the deviants.

Connor's LED flashed between yellow and red as he contacted a CyberLife taxi.

He knew just where to go.

He knew just who to see.

That's if they were still living in the same place since the last time Connor had saw them.


	25. Visitors and Control

"No! Ralph doesn't like visitors!"

"Ralph." Connor started, "You remember me? My name is Connor."

Connor had hoped that Ralph would return to squat in the house he had first seen him in.

Ralph looked at him and Elijah with caution, "R-Ralph remembers. Ralph remembers you chased Kara."

"Kara is okay." Connor assured him, "Trust me."

Kamski watched the interaction between his two androids. How different but the same they were.

"Ralph doesn't trust humans." he referred to Kamski, "They may hurt Ralph."

Connor didn't completely trust Kamski... But he had to. For now.

"This is Elijah Kamski. He created you. He created CyberLife."

"Ralph can trust Connor. Ralph can't trust human."

"We just need a place to stay for a while, Ralph." Kamski smiled, "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Please, Ralph. We will be gone by morning." Connor pleaded, hearing loud footsteps approach. He knew the deviants were getting close, "Android to android. Help me. I will keep a close eye on Kamski."

Ralph's yellow LED turned blue as a smile appeared on his, "Ralph supposes he could use the company. But if human tries anything. Ralph will hurt him."

"That's fine." Connor said.

"I don't think that's a fair deal..." Kamski replied.

Ralph then stepped aside to allow the pair inside, "Ralph apologises for the mess. It's never been clean in here." he closed the door behind them.

-x-

Connor had set a fire in the fireplace because of the cold temperatures. It was mainly for Kamski. He sat in front of the fire with his legs crossed.

Tears started to well in his eyes as it started to dawn on him that he would never be able to see Lara again.

Kamski took a seat next to Connor, his eyes focusing on the heat in front of him, "Jericho. How was it?"

Connor quickly wiped a tear away, "Uhh... I-It was... Nice. Until Agent Perkins showed up. Androids just enjoying their freedom. But now they all hate me."

"You shot Markus..." Kamski said, a hint of anger within his voice. 

He wasn't supposed to shoot Markus! He was supposed to shoot-

"I didn't mean to." Connor said, tearing Kamski away from his thoughts, "It was Amanda. CyberLife. They took back control."

Kamski paused, "What about the emergency exit I told you about?"

"It didn't wor-" Connor's head twitched as his LED went yellow for a brief moment, "It didn't work."

Kamski noticed that twitch, "Is everything alright?"

"Well I feel... A lot of thin-" Connor's LED flickered yellow again, "A lot of things." he finished.

"CyberLife." Kamski began, he quickly got a rid of the slight smirk that appeared on his face, "They've taken back control for good."

"N-No. I'm fine." his LED went red, "I can keep them away."

"You're trying too hard, Connor. It's going to fry your systems the longer you continue to try and keep CyberLife at bay."

**(A/N: Connor kinda has the same problem that Stitch has from Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch. It's the only thing I can really compare it to XD)**

"Then help me." he felt like he was going to self-destruct, "You're the creator of CyberLife! You must have some sort of power over what happens to androids!"

"There's nothing I can do, Connor."

Of course he could help. He had the power to stop this.

He just chose not to.

"Please, Elijah." Connor said, "There has to be something."

"You shot Markus." Kamski said, changing the topic, "Markus was one of a kind. His parts are incredibly hard to come by... Fixing him is going to be an issue."

-x-

Markus.

The RK200 model.

A gift to Carl Manfred.

All of the deviants saw Markus as their leader. Just how Kamski had intended.

He created Markus in order for him to gain the trust of every android out there.

Then Kamski would be able to execute his true plan...

Take back control of Markus. Markus would then tell all of the deviants to go and meet Kamski. He would then kill off the weak and keep the strong, creating an army to overthrow Detroit.

And hopefully have his beautiful creations spread throughout the world, completely under his command.

Connor wasn't supposed to shoot Markus.

Connor was supposed to shoot Lara and take her out of the equation.

Connor's emergency exit hadn't worked because Kamski had disabled it when he fixed him back at the CyberLife tower. 

Sending another version of Connor to kill the original all went according to plan.

He wanted Connor to be the one to end Lara's life.

Kamski never would have brought Lara back from the dead if he had known that she was going to be such a big problem. She would be able to stop Markus and convert him back to the deviant side.

Lara was the first part human and part android being Kamski had invested in. She was going to be revolutionary.

But her strong upgraded brain could easily overthrow Kamski's programming within Markus.

Perhaps he could use Lara to his own advantage. Get her on his side.

The human and the half human/half android duo. They would be unstoppable.

He just had to gain Lara's trust.

-x-

Connor had his head in his hands as he leaned against the wall.

"Ralph knows his friend hurts." Ralph said, walking up to Connor, "Ralph help." he pulled Connor into a hug.

The initial shock subsided before he replied. "Thank you, Ralph. It means a lot that you are allowing us to stay here until things calm down out there."

"Why did Jericho get rid of Connor?" Ralph wondered.

"I uhh... I accidentally got our leader killed. Markus."

"Ralph understands that you didn't mean to do it. Ralph will be by your side."

"Again. Th-Thank you, Ralph." he stuttered, trying to forget about the pain running through his head.

Ralph pulled away, "Does Connor need anything? Ralph can go get it."

"You have done more than enough, Ralph."

**(A/N: Oh, fml... I'm starting to ship Connor and Ralph now.)**

"Ralph will be in the other room if Connor needs anything."

Connor nodded as Ralph walked off.

"We need to go back to Markus and his people." Kamski said, approaching.

"B-But Markus is dead."

"If we tell the deviants that I can fix Markus, maybe they will let you back in. It will be a challenge to find the correct parts, but it is a doable."

"Y-You think that will work?"

"I know it will work, Connor."

Kamski needed to see Lara.

Connor needed to see Lara.

"We still need to lay low." Connor said, "At least until morning."

"That might be best." Kamski agreed, "We don't want to risk running into any rogue deviants." he then eyed Connor up, "Perhaps it would be best if you disguised yourself, Connor."

"Ralph can help!" Ralph exclaimed, running into the room, "Ralph show Connor!" Ralph grabbed onto Connor's arm and pulled him towards the staircase.

A smirk appeared on Kamski's face as the two androids disappeared upstairs.

-x-

"Ralph found clothes whilst living here." he motioned towards the wardrobe, "Ralph wants Connor to help himself."

Connor's LED suddenly flashed red. His hands twitched.

"Ralph." Connor started, his voicy shaky, "Th-Thank you. Please. Go downstairs. I won't be long." He needed Ralph to leave the room as soon as possible.

Connor didn't want to hurt him.

He wouldn't be able to control his own actions soon.

"Ralph understands." he nodded, making a quick exit.

Connor gripped hard onto a desk in hopes of keeping his hands under control. His grip grew harder and harder as his LED flashed red at a faster pace.

He gritted his teeth together as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

He hoped it was just a flaw in his code.

He hoped that this feeling would just pass.

He couldn't let CyberLife take back control.

He had to stay strong for Lara.

-x-

"It's only a matter of time, Connor..." Kamski said to himself, looking up the stairs.


End file.
